A Different Story
by Namikaze Tsume
Summary: Mot fic cu...ve Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**- Fic title:** A Different Story.  
**- Diclaimer:** Naruto  
**- Author:** Kathy2410  
**- Genres:** POV, Action..  
**- Rating:** T  
**- Warning:** những gì trong fic này nếu có ai không thích xin đừng lên tiếng chửi bới hay nói xấu tác giả. Cám ơn ^^  
**- Date start:** 12/2006  
**- Date end:** 3/2007

**Chapter 1: Cái Chết Của Uzumaki Naruto**

Cuộc chiến giữa hai ngườI bạn thật sự kết thúc vớI sự ra đi của Sasuke, để Naruto nằm đó vớI máu của chính mình. Sasuke gần như giết chết cậu tóc vàng vớI "Chidori". Và hãy để anh ấy tưởng rằng mình đã giết ngườI bạn thân nhất. Uchiha Sasuke tự tìm đến Orochimaru vì anh muốn mạnh hơn, mạnh hơn kẻ đã giết gia tộc anh

*****************  
Đã kết thúc rồI sao? Thật sự kết thúc như vậy vậy sao? Tôi đã thất bạI khi đưa cậu trở về , Sasuke? Thử hỏi tôi làm sao còn dám gặp Sakura nữa? Tôi hứa đưa cậu trở về và tôi biến nó thành một thất bại nặng nè.

Tôi cố gắng ngồI dậy và nghe thấy tiếng bước chân ngườI đến gần chỗ này, tôi hy vọng đó là 1 trong những ngườI đi chung vớI tôi Shika hay Neji cũng được. Nhưng hình như tôi lầm, tiếng bước chân ngày càng gần hơn. Tôi đoán đó là khỏang 2 hay 3 ngùơi gì đó. Có thể medic-nin cũng có thể là mấy ngườI trong nhóm của Orochimaru. Tôi cố lấy chiếc kunai trong túi của mình để phòng thủ.

Nhưng rất tiếc,tôi không còn đủ sức để trốn vào một nơi nào đó, thậm chí còn  
không đủ để cầm chiếc kunai nói chi đến việc bảo vệ mình. Khi tiếng bước chân đến gần, tôi đoán ra ngay đó là 3 ngườI, có vẻ như họ đang rất hốI hả giống như chạy trốn ai đó. Tôi quay sang phía nơi mà tôi nghe thấy những tiếng bước chân ấy thì thấy có 3 ngườI, họ mặc áo choàng màu đen, trên mỗI ngườI đeo một chiếc mặt nạ thú. Bọn họ ngừng lạI khi trông thấy tôi hình như họ đang âm mưu một cái gì đó. Và rồI tôi thấy sau lưng họ đang cầm cuốn sách mà năm đó tôi bị Mizuki lừa để đánh cắp cho ông ta. Thì ra họ..

"Nhìn xem chúng ta có gì kìa" NgườI đeo mặt mạ sói lên tiếng "Con quái vật nhường như sống dở chết dở, mà cũng phảI cảm ơn Uchiha đã để cho chúng ta một cơ hộI tốt như thế này." Hắn đến lạI gần tôi, tay rút thanh kiếm đen sau lưng hắn nhường như muốn.." Đáng lẽ ra chúng ta phảI làm chuyện này từ 13 năm trước"

"PhảI" NgườI thứ hai trong nhóm Anbu lên tiếng.

Tôi dùng hết sức phóng cây kunai trên tay mình vào tên mang mặt nạ sói nhưng do không đủ sức tôi đã ngã qụy. Tên đó dùng 1 chân giữ chặt ngực tôi, còn thanh kiếm của hắn đang ngắm thẳng vào tim tôi mà đâm vào

"Chúng ta sẽ trở thành 1 huyền thoạI cho dù sau khi chúng ta trở thành missing nin. Bây giờ là lúc ngươi phảI trả giá, đưá con của quái vật. Shinora-kun giết nó đi" ngườI thứ ba nói

Theo như họ nói, nếu họ giết tôi họ sẽ trở thành missing nin ở làng lá. Không, không tôi không thể chết như vậy được, không thể chết một cách như vậy được. Tôi phảI giữ trọn lờI hứa của mình. Tôi phảI giữ lờI hứa vớI Sakura, tôi phảI mang Sasuke trở về.

Tôi cảm thấy ngườI mình chợt nóng lên, một luồng chakra nóng chảy đều trên cơ thể tôi. Các vết thương trên người tôi đang từ từ được lành lại, tôi nhận ra ngay đó là chakra của Kyuubi đang giúp tôi hàn lại vết thương. Tôi thấy sức mình đang từ từ bình phục, đôi mắt xanh của tôi chuyển sang một màu đỏ nhìn chằm chằm vào tên mặt nạ sói đang cầm thanh kiếm định đâm tôi. Tôi không còn biết mình đang làm gì nữa, chỉ biết rằng Kyuubi đang chiếm lấy thân thể tôi lúc này hình như nó đang cố gắng bảo vệ cho tôi.

Tôi chỉ biết khi tôi hoàn hồn lại thì hai trong ba Anbu đã chết, tên còn lại là tên mặt nạ sói. Hắn đang cười, cười vào mặt tôi

"Ngươi nghĩ rằng ngươi sẽ sống sau khi ngươi làm chuyện này sau? Ngươi đã giết hai Anbu và ngươi sẽ nghĩ rằng mình đi đâu? Quay trở lại Konoha với máu của bọn ta trên tay ngươi. Tất cả SHINOBIS ở konoha sẽ săn đuổi ngươi. Còn chúng tao sẽ trở thành anh hùng còn ngươi sẽ Chết" Và rồi hắn rút hơi thở cuối cùng

Hắn nói đúng, bây giờ tôi không thể nào quay trở lại Konoha được nữa. Nhữnng người dân làng sẽ không tin vào câu chuyện của tôi. Tôi đã giết người, giết ba Shinobis của làng lá và tôi sẽ bị các hunter nin săn như một con chó. Tôi phải làm gì bây giờ? Phải làm gì?

**"Kit, ngươi đang nghĩ gì?"** Kyuubi đang bắt chuyện với tôi trong suy nghĩ **"Ngươi đã giết họ là để bảo vệ cho mình"**

"Câm đi con chồn hôi" Tôi đáp trả "Làm sao tôi có thể trở về Konoha bây giờ?"  
**  
"Konoha? Ha kit, ngươi thật tức cười. Ngươi đã quên rằng họ đối sử với ngươi ra sao à? Đáng lẽ ra ngươi phải hận họ mới đúng Naruto. Cũng chính vì họ mà ngươi lúc nào cũng đeo chiếc mặt nạ ngu ngốc. Nào, Naruto ta biết rằng ngươi đang có nhiều ý tưởng trong đầu. Ta có thể nghe thấy nó. Tại sao ngươi không nói cho ta biết hả ?"** Kyuubi nói với một giọng cười khanh khách

"Chết tiệt" Tôi rủa thầm "Tại sao ngươi biết, Kyuubi?"

**"Đừng quên là ta ở trong người ngươi Naruto. Cú va chạm giữa Chidori nhường như phá vỡ chiếc mặt nạ vô hình của ngươi."** Kyuubi nói.

"Uhmm!" Tôi làm lơ lời của Kyuubi "Tôi đang nghĩ làm một cuộc chết giả"

**"Hủh?"**

"Chúng ta hãy làm coi như tôi đã chết. Nhưng vậy cho dù khi tôi có trở thành một missing nin thì các người khác sẽ không truy đuổi tôi"  
**  
"Bằng cách nào, Kit?" **

"Ngươi không cần lo"

Tôi trở về với thế giới hiện tại. Tôi lại gần với tên mặt nạ sói trao đổi quần áo của hắn đang mặc với quần áo của tôi. Kế đến tôi lấy hết vũ khí của hằn và khi tôi nhìn lại tôi thấy cuộn sách jutsu mà họ đánh cắp. Tôi mở nó ra xem, hừm rất thú vị đấy chứ. Tôi đọc chỉ cần lướt qua một lần và chợt dùng lại ở một jutsu ở gần cuối. Tôi khẽ cười và cuộn nó lại như cũ. Đặt nó hơi xa nơi một trong hai tên Anbu còn lại ngã xuống.

Tôi dùng máu của hắn vết một một bức thư bằng tay trái và lấy tên hắn dùng để ký tên. Mà hắn tên gì nhỉ? À phải rồi Shinora. Với chữ vết bằng tay trái họ sẽ không nhận ra là ai đã viết nó. Chuẩn bị đâu vào đó, tôi đành phải đi đến đoạn cuối cùng. Tôi định dùng lửa Jutsu để đốt hắn nhưng tôi nghĩ không được, nhưng thế thì không tốt cho lắm sẽ để lại dấu vết và rồi tôi chợt nhớ ra một lửa Jutsu mà tôi đọc trong cuộn sách ban nãy

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile" Một con rồng lửa được phun ra từ trong miệng tôi bao bọc lấy thể xác của hắn và hai Anbu kế đó hóa thành tro. Sau đó tôi dùng thanh kunai cắt lấy vài sợi tóc của mình rải gần nơi tro của hắn. Khi mọi việc xong xuôi, tôi nhìn lại nơi phía Konoha lần cuối. Nước mắt từ trên đôi mắt của tôi gần như muốn tuôn trào và mưa đã rơi. Mưa đã che đi nước mắt của tôi...

"Tạm biệt Konoha. Từ nay, Uzumaki Naruto là một kẻ đã chết" Tôi quay đầu bỏ chạy ra khỏ Fire country càng sớm càng tốt trức khi người khác đến nơi này

##########

5 tiếng sau, Kakashi đến nhưng chỉ thấy ở đó một đóng tro tàn, cơn mưa gần như xóa tan đi các dấu tích khiến Pakkun không còn gửi được mùi của Naruto hay Sasuke nữa. Kakashi trông thấy tờ giấy được vết bằng máu, anh cầm nó lên đọc và cảm thấy thật tồi tệ.

Anh thật không ngờ, chỉ trong vòng nửa năm làm thầy giáo anh đã mất đi hai người học trò, một trở thành missing nin còn một thì chết. Và khi anh nghe thấy dân làng nói rằng ba anbu đã đánh cắp scroll of the forbidden seals anh cũng biết rằng họ rất muốn Naruto chết khi nhận nhiệm vụ này khi không có anh hay Jiraiya. Và họ đã có cái họ muốn, Naruto đã chết chỉ còn lại chiếc bảo vệ đầu là còn nguyên, chỉ có nó là không bị cháy rụi. Đó là vật duy nhất mà Naruto để lại.

Thông tin mới của Konoha đêm nay là nhóm của Shikamaru phải vào nằm trong phòng cấp cứu trong bệnh viện. Trong nhóm có một người chết, và đó là Uzumaki Naruto. Nhưng tin buồn đối với dân làng là họ mất đi người cuối cùng Uchiha, Nhất là nhóm hâm mộ. Còn về cái chết của Naruto thì họ rất mừng về đều đó bởi vì đứa con quái vật đã chết.

Nhưng những người bạn của anh thì khác, họ khóc rất nhiều. Bởi vì họ đã mất đi một ngươi lúc nào cũng hay cười mang lại nhiều hy vọng đến cho mọi người

Tại phòng làm việc của mình, Tsunade nhốt mình ở trong phòng. Cô không nói gì sau một vài ngày. Cô, một lần nữa lại mất đi người mà cô coi trọng. Cô như muốn tự trách mình khi giao cho anh ột nhiệm vụ như thế. Thậm chí cô còn tức giận với dân làng khi họ tổ chức tiệc mừng vui vẻ vì khi nghe tin Naruto chết. Một tuần sau, cô tập hợp các genin những người từng là bạn của Naruto nói cho họ biết sự thật về kyuubi. Tuy khá bất ngờ nhưng đối với họ Naruto vẫn là Naruto mọt người bạn

Tôi cứ chạy chạy mãi và hình như tôi gần tới Wave country. Đã gần một tuần kể từ khi tôi chạy khỏi Konoha. Nhưng tôi vẫn còn lo lắng không biết kế hoạch của mình có thành công hay không? Tôi phải sát định n, nhưng bằng cách nào?  
**  
"Kit" **Kyuubi lại muốn mói chuyện với tôi

"Chuyện gì?" Tôi gắt

**"Tại sao ngươi lại đốt luôn cuộn sách seals đó?"** Kyuubi hỏi **"Tại sao ngươi không mang nó theo?"**

"Bởi vì tôi đã nhớ hết tất cả các seals được ghi trong đó" Tôi trả lời "Kyuubi theo ngươi, kế hoạch giả chết của tôi có thành công không?"

**"Đương nhiên rồi Kit"** Kyuubi cười

"Naỳ..Kyuubi" Tôi nói hơi ngập ngừng một chút "Ngươi có muốn được tự do hay không?"

**"Đương nhiên Kit"** Kyuubi đáp **"Sao ngươi hỏi như vậy?"**

"Ta có thể đưa ngươi ra khỏi đây" Tôi trả lời "Nhưng với ba điều kiện"

**"Nói, Kit. Ta nghe"**

"Một: Ngươi phải dạy cho ta các Jutsu mà ngươi biết. Hai: 1/2 chakra của ngươi thuộc về ta. Ba: Không được tấn công các dân làng nữa"

Một không gian im lặng chìm ngập nơi căn phòng giam của Kyuubi. Tôi đang nóng lòng chờ đợi hắn từ phía bên ngoài hanh. "Thế nào, Kyuubi? Đồng ý hay không?"

**"Được!"** Kyuubi trả lời **"Nhưng ngươi sẽ làm thế nào Kit"**

"Đương nhiên tôi biết" Tôi nói "Nhưng trước hết phải kiếm chỗ nào an toan trước"

Tôi trở về thế giới thật và tìm thấy một cái hang đông được che phủ bên ngoài bằng một thác nước lớn. Nơi nay hình như không có ai biết. Tôi btắ đầu lấy máu của mình vẽ ký hiệu Yin và Yang, nó giống như ký hiệu thuộc về hyuuga clan nhưng cũng không gống

Tôi ngồi ở giữa ký hiệu Yin và Yang và bắt đầu làm các động tác seals. Tuy nó hơi khó một chút nhưng cũng đủ để tôi làm thử. Đọc đọc được cách giải thoát Kyuubi là nhờ động vòa cuôn sách seals mà bọn Anbu đã đánh cắp. Tôi nhắm mắt mình lại đưa mình đến trước cửa hang phong ấn Kyuubi. Tôi bắt đầu lột chiếc bùa trên đó xuống, cửa hang được mở ra và nhân lúc đó tôi ho to

"Kyuubi no Kitsune Release: Set Free"

Đau..đau qúa..Tái so nó lại đau như thế. Tôi gần như mất một nửa scứ lực khi dùng nó. Rồi tôi cảm nhận được từ trong người tôi phát ra nhửng làn khí đỏ. Tôi la lên trong cơn đau đớn và rồi gục xuống không còn một chút cảm giác

##############

Có tiếng nước chảy, có phải tôi đã chết không? Đây là đâu? Thiên đàng hay địa ngục. Tôi cảm thấy rất nhức đầu và hình như có cái gì đó lạnh lạnh được đặt trên đầu tôi. Tôi mởi đôi mắt của mình và nhìn thyấ ai đó ai ngồi cạnh tôi.

**"Ngươi tỉnh rồi à Kit"** Anh ta nói **"Ta cứ tưởng ngươi chết rồi chứ?"**

"Anh là ai?" Tôi hỏi. Anh ta có mái tóc đỏ sậm, đôi mắt cũng đỏ đang mặc trên người bộ quần áo đen từ trên xuống. Tôi cảm thấy chakra này rất quen thuộc "Có phải ngươi là Kyuubi không?"

**"Ngươi thông minh đấy, Kit"** Kyuubi trả lời **"Ta đã thực hiện yêu cầu thứ hai của ngươi. Ngươi mang nửa chakra của ta trên người và bây giờ ta sẽ chỉ dạy ngươi."**

Vậy là tôi đã thành công khi giải thoát Kyuubi. THật may mắn và điều bất ngờ là khuôn mặt của tôi không còn những chiếc râu mèo ở hai bên nữa. Nó giống như một khuôn mặt bình thưnờg như tất cả người khác. Như vậy tôi, Uzumaki Naruto, missing nin đầu tiên không bị truy đuổi bởi vì mọi người đều nghĩ rằng tôi đã chết, có đúng như vậy không?

Tôi ở chung với Kyuubi gần nửa năm trời, anh ta dạy tôi rất nhiều Jutsu thậm chí tôi còn có thể gọi được anh ta khi Summoning. Tôi không thể kêu Gamabuta được vì như vậy sẽ làm hỏng chuyện, nếu tôi kêu gọi Gamabuta thế nào con cóc đó cũng đem nói lại với Jiraiya

**"Ta đã dạy cho ngươi tất cả ta biết kit"** Kyuubi nói **"bây giờ nếu ngươi càn thì cứ gọi ta. Ta rất thích ngươi đây Kit" **

"Cảm ơn Kyuubi-sensei" Tôi cúi đầu trước khi Kyuubi biến mất "Cám ơn đã chỉ dạy tôi."

**Chapter 2: Cuộc Sống Mới **

Như vậy cũng đã trải qua nửa năm kể từ khi tôi tập luyện với Kyuubi. Lúc ra khỏi hang, tôi mới nhận ra mình cao hơn so với lúc trước. Mái tóc vàng cũng dài ra, khi soi gương mặt mình phản chiếu trong nước tôi càng tức giận. Tại sao? Tại sao tôi lại giống ông ta đến như thế tại sao?

Nhưng điều tôi cần làm trước tiên là phải kiếm mấy bộ quần áo để thay cho bộ đồ Anbu này. Cũng may trước khi đi Kyuubi có đưa cho tôi bộ quần áo mới theo anh ta nói đó là quà tặng. Quần có một màu xanh đậm đi song song với nó là màu đỏ sậm của chiếc áo. Tôi nhanh chóng thay nó và vứt bỏ bộ đồ Anbu quỷ quái kia đi.

Tôi muốn đến Kirigakure, nơi có truyền thuyết về Seven Swordsmen of the Mist và Kisame trong nhóm Akatsuki và một trong số đó kể cả Zabuza nữa.

Thật là tệ hại, nhất là khi không có giấy thông hành vả lại tôi cũng là một missing nin kia mà. Mặt trời đã lên cao, tôi đành phải kiếm những trái cây rừng như lúc còn tập với Kyuubi để lót dạ. Sau đó tôi nằm ngả lưng ở một tảng đá lớn.

"Cậu là ai và làm gì ở đây?" Đó là câu đầu tiên tôi nghe được khi tôi mở đôi mắt của mình, trước mặt tôi là một người đàn ông cỡ ngoài 50 hay lớn hơn nữa.

"Tôi muốn đến làng phía trước khi tôi nghe nói ở đây là truyền thuyết về 7 swordsman của làng Mist nên tôi muốn tìm đến tìm hiểu họ là người như thế nào cho dù họ đã bị phân tán" Tôi trả lời

Tôi nhìn kỹ người đàn ông đó, mái tóc và đôi mắt ông ta có cùng một màu đen, phía sau lưng ông là một thanh kiếm to và dài nó hình nhưb cùng một độ dài với thanh kiếm của Zabaza.

"Tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ đưa cho cậu một sự giới thiệu, tôi là một Nukenin(missing nin).Tôi tên Natsu Arai, một kiếm sĩ nhưng thật ra tôi là một người làm kiếm. Nếu cậu biết ngôi mộ của Zabuza, thanh Kubikiri Houcho, cùng 6 thanh kiếm khác của 7 Mist swordsmen. Nếu cậu muốn biết, tôi là người ở Kirigakure, và cậu không cần phải sợ tôi. Tôi chĩ muốn biết cậu có biết gì về Momochi Zabuza không? Lần cuối tôi nghe đến anh ta là lúc anh ta giao đấu với Konoha thì phải?"

"Tôi là một người khôn có tên" Tôi nói khi người đàn ông tên Natsu ấy giới thiệu về mình "Không phải là tôi không muốn đưa tên của mình, nhưng cái tên đó đối với tôi không còn ý nghĩ nữa mà trong khi tôi vẫn chưa nghĩ được tên nói" Thật sự thì tôi vẫn chưa nghĩ ra một cái tên mới cho mình. Trong khoảng thời gian tập với Kyuubi hắn cứ gọi tôi là Kit "Còn về Zabuza, tôi là người cuối cùng đấu với ông ta. Chúng tôi lúc đầu là kẻ thù nhưng đến lúc kết thúc thì lại là bạn" Tôi kết thúc câu nói của mình khi người đàn ông đó ngồi xuống một tảng đá khác gần bên cạnh tôi.

"Ra vậy, tôi không biết lý do tại sao cậu trở thành một Nukenin. Cậu có thể cất cái ninjato đó đi được không?" Ông ta nói khi trên tay tôi đang sẵn sàng rút cây katana của tên Anbu nửa năm trước ra để đề phòng. "Và hãy cho tôi biết tại sao cậu lại rời khỏi làng của mình? Trong cậu cỡ cùng 13 hay 14 là cùng. Như trông cậu chưa có vẻ là sẵn sàng để bước vào thế giới ngầm của Shinobis"

"Lý do mà tôi khỏi rỏi một phần vì dân làng rất ghét tôi. Thậm chí còn muốn tôi chết nhưng họ không làm được. Tôi không bao giờ oán trách họ điều đó. Lần cuối tôi được giao nhiệm vụ là đi tìm người bạn thân, củng chính anh ta là người đánh bại tôi, một số người trong làng rất muốn tôi chết đi khi nhận nhiệm vụ đó. Đối với nhiệm vụ tôi đã thất bại, khi ấy tôi không còn sức để trở về và lúc đó xuất hiện ba người lạ mặt. Vì bảo vệ mình nên..' Tôi chỉ ngừng lại ở đó không nói tiếp

"Nó là một câu chuyện buồn. Vậy tại sao cậu không đi với tôi?" Ông ta nói "Tôi có một tiệm làng kiếm ở một vài làng, cậu có thể đến đó là giúp tôi. Đổi lại tôi sẽ làm cho cậu một thanh kiếm và chỉ cậu cách sử dụng nó"

"Nhưng chẳng phải tôi có thanh Katana(ninjato) này sao? Tôi đâu cầu kiếm khi đã có nó?" Tôi hỏi "và tại sao ông lại muốn giúp tôi như thế?"

"Thanh katana là một vũ khí yếu thế so với kiếm. Vả lại cậu không muốn một Natsu Arai này làm kiếm cho cậu sao? Đối với những thanh kiếm tôi làm chỉ có cậu mới là người có thể sử dụng nó, không có ai chạm vào nó ngoại trừ cậu kể cả người làm ra nó là tôi." Natsu đứng dậy và rảo bước đi khỏi nơi tôi đang ngồi. Tôi không biết tại sao mình lại đi theo ông ta

"Nhưng tôi không có tiền?"

"Như tôi nói lúc đầu, cậu có thể giúp tôi ở tiệm để trả tiền cho thanh kiếm tôi làm ra cho cậu. Thế nào cậu đồng ý chứ?"

"Được"

####################################

Tôi đi theo Natsu đến tiệm làm kiếm của ông. Nơi đây là một chỗ khá gọn gàng và ít người qua lại. Xưởng tuy không lớn nhưng phần lớn tôi thấy không đó là những thanh kiếm to và dài. Tôi bắt đầu làm việc phụ giúp cho Natsu trong khi ông làm cho tôi thanh kiếm mà ông hứa. Sau một vài tuần tôi nhận ra rằng phần lớn những người đến tiệm của ông đều là những Missing-nin đến từ các nơi.

Tuần thứ hai khi ở với Natsu, tôi bước vào tập luyện. Thật là khó khăn khi phải dùng những thanh kiếm vừa dài vừa nặng trong khi trên người tôi phải đeo hơn 300kg ở mỗi bên tay và chân. Đeo chì khi tập không quá khó đối với tôi vì tôi đã quen với nó khi tập với Kyuubi. Chỉ có đều là khi tập đấu tay đôi với Natsu, tôi rất khó duy chuyển.

Sau nửa năm tập với Kyuubi tôi đã tập luyện được hết những Jutsu trong quyển sách seals năm đó. Thật sự cũng cảm ơn cái trí nhớ của tôi, nên mọi việc đều tiến triển một cách dễ dàng. Tôi kể cho Natsu về ký ức của tôi cả chuyện giữa tôi và Kyuubi nữa. Nhưng Natsu không nói gì, ông chỉ chúc mừng tôi khi Kyuubi được giải thoát. Thậm chí ông còn đặt cho tôi cái tên mới Kitsu. Kitsu là từ cái tên Kitsune của Kyuubi và Kit mà Kyuubi hay gọi tôi.

Thậm chí Natsu còn chế ra một bộ điểu chỉnh trọng lượng ở tay và chân của tôi bằng cách chỉ cần đưa chakra và nó. Nhiều ít theo ít muốn của tôi và nếu gặp đối thủ mạnh hơn tôi có thể làm cho nó nhẹ bớt bất cứ lúc nào.

Sau một tháng, Natsu cũng hoàn thành thanh kiếm ho tôi. Nó dài hơn thanh katana khoảng từ 15 đến 20 cm và dày 4 tấc. Chiếc rộng của nó khoảng 30 cm, nó có một màu đen tuyền và sóng đao lại có những màu xanh nhạt trong rất bén. Natsu bảo tôi làm hơn 50 động tác tay để truyền vào thanh kiếm chakra về thiên nhiên của tôi. Ông nói đừng làm sai bất cứ động tác tay nào nếu không tôi sẽ chết. Và rất kỳ lạ khi tôi đưa chakra của mình vào đó, thanh kiếm chuyển sang một màu khác, nó phân rõ hai màu xanh nhạt và một đỏ sậm gần như là màu đen. Thậm chí nó còn tách ra làm hai thanh katana.

"Tại sao nó lại tách ra làm hai thanh katana khi cậu đưa chakra vào nó?" Tôi hỏi Natsu khi thấy chuyện kỳ lạ này

"Thanh màu xanh nhạt là mang chakra của gió, còn thanh đỏ sậm mang chakra của lửa" Natsu giải thịh "Nó từ 1 biến thành 2 thì cũng có thể biến hai thanh một. Cậu phải thử nó Kitsu"

Đúng như lời ông nói, chỉ sau một tuần sau đó tôi hoàn tòan có thể làm chủ đủ hai thanh katana và làm cho chúng nhập lại làm một. Điều lạ là khi tôi nhờ Natsu cầm giùm hai thanh Tsukikaze thì ông lại lắc đầu. Ông chỉ đến gần một trong hai thanh và tự nhiên khi tay ông vừa chạm đến thanh màu xanh thì nó bỗng nhiên biến mất. Khi ông di chuyển tay mình ra nó lại xuất hiện

"Thanh Tsukikaze này làm ra chỉ để cho cậu dùng nó, bất cứ ai cũng không chạm vào nó được." Ông giải thích "Ta nghĩ cậu đã quên điều này"

###########################################

Sau một vài tháng vừa làm vừa tập luyện với Natsu, tôi gặp lại một trong số các ninja ở Konoha và đó không phải là ai xa lạ Anko Mitarashi, người làm chủ khảo trong vòng thi thứ hai trong kỳ thi Chunin. Cô ta đến đây là nhờ Natsu làm giúp cô ấy một thanh kiếm và đương nhien là cô ta không nhận ra tôi đang là người trò chuyện với cô ta.

Sau một năm kề từ khi bỏ đi, giọng của tôi đạ thay đổi. Nó trầm hơn hơn trước, người trở nên cao hơn với chiều cao 6 feet. Mái tóc vàng đã được tôi nhuộm chuyển sang màu nâu đỏ, nhất là khi khuôn mặt tôi không còn những chiếc râu mèo ở hai bên nó càng làm cho tôi có nhiều rắc rối với các cô gái trong làng mỗi lnầ tôi đi mua đồ cho Natsu

"Cô cần gì?" Tôi hỏi

"Tôi cần Arai-sama làm giúp một thanh kiếm" Anko trả lời "Tôi muốn dùng nó để đối phó với Kusanagi của Orochimaru."

"Cô chờ một chút!"

Tôi vào trong nói với Natsu và tiện thể nhờ ông hỏi giúp kế hoạch giả chết của tôi thế nào? Có thành công hay là không?

"Chào cô, Anko." Natsu bước ra với vẻ mặt vui vẻ "Hokage thế nào? Tôi nghe nói Godaime của Konoha là Tsunade-hime một trong 3 sanin có đúng vậy không?"

"Hai! Tsunade-sama làm việc rất tốt, không có viêc gì là gay khó khăn cho cô ấy cả. Người trong làng điều rất kính trọng. Cô ấy hình như làm việc suốt kể từ khi Uzumaki chết, cô ấy coi cậu ta như người em ruột của mình. Cô ấy còn tìm hiểu thêm về các loại thảo dược bởi vì cô ấy nghĩ nếu không phải vì nó thì người thân của cô ấy không phải chết như vậy. Nhất là khi Jiraiya ở đi cô ấy càng làm việc nhiều hơn trước.  
" Anko trả lời

"Vậy à! Cho hỏi ai là Uzumaki mà cô đang nói đến ?" Natsu đi thẳng vào trọng tâm câu hỏi như vô ý

"À! đó là Uzumaki Naruto, người bị phong ấn Kyuubi trong người. Con quái vật đã tấn công Konoha vào 14 năm trước. Yondaime muốn dân làng coi Narto như một anh hùng nhưng trong mắt họ Naruto là Kyuubi chứ không phải là con người thật của anh ta" Anko trả lời cùng với 1 tiếng thở dài "Và Naruto vừa mới chết vào 1 năm trước khi làm nhiệm vụ"

"Tại sao?"

"Naruto được giao đem người cuối cùng của Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke về lại Konoha kẻ đã bỏ theo Oro để đổi lấy quyền lực. Sau đó Kakashi đến nơi thì thấy xác của hai Anhbu như bị cháy xem như vẫn còn nguyên viện chỉ tội cho Naruto, xác của cậu ấy gần như bị cháy gần hết chỉ còn lại tàn tro của và vài sợi ttố. vật duy nhất còn nguyên viện là chiếc bảo vệ đầu của cậu ấy và Uchiha. Tên ANBU cuối cùng đã bỏ đi với cuộc sống mới."

"Tôi nghĩ Naruto đó đã trở thành 1 anh hùng" Natsu cười

"Có thể, bởi vì một số những người trong làng không muốn ghi tên của Naruto trong đá tưởng niệm trong khi hai tên Anbu kia thì họ lại muốn ghi nhớ. Nhưng Hokage-sama không dễ dàng đồng ý như thế, cô yấ nói nuế ai còn nhắc đến tên của 3 ANBu ấy thì sẽ bị đủ ra khỏi làng. Và mặc cho họ phản đối, Hokage vẫn mang tên của Naruto vào đá tưởng niệm"

"Thế thật là tốt"

"Mà Arai-sama, ông có thề làm giúp tôi một thanh kiếm để đấu lại thanh Kusanagi của Orochimari không?" Anko chuyển sang vấn đề chính mà cô đến đây "Tôi muốn giết chết tên Orochimaru đó, nếu tôi có thể giết đuợc hắn thì Sasuke sẽ không đi theo hắn về sức mạnh và Naruto cũng không phải chtế một cách như thế."

"À! Tôi có một thanh có thể chống lại Kusanagi của hắn nhưng nó đã có chủ. Tôi có thể làm cho cô một thanh giống như nó nhưng có điều sức lực sẽ không mạnh hơn nó" Natsu trả lời

"Vậy có thể cho tôi ai là người làm chủ nó không? Chúng tôi rất cần đồng minh để tiêu diệt hắn" Anko hỏi ngay khi Natsu vừa dứt lời

"Cậu ấy sẽ không liên minh với cô, bởi vì cậu ấy là một nukenin và cậu ấy sẽ tìm tên rắn ấy khi cậu muốn" Natsu trả lời "Còn về thanh kiếm của cô hãy quay lại sau 2 tháng"

Anko rời khỏi với lời cảm ơn. Ngay lúc đó tôi mới đi ra và Natsu nói ngay

"Coi như cái chết giả của cậu đã thnàh công. Họ tin rằng cậu đã chết, nhưng cậu không thấy tiếc cho hai Sanin, người mà lo lắng cho cậu sao? Cậu đã mạnh hơn trước rất nhiều về jutsu cũng như về tài sử dụng kiếm. Tại sao cậu chưa đi tìm con rắn đó?"

" Tôi cần đồng minh để liên kết" Tôi trả lời "Và năng lực của tôi bây giờ có thể hơn hắn nhưng nếu chỉ có một mình tôi thì vẫn chưa được."

"Cậu có thể, Kitsu à. Năng lực của cậu hoàn toàn có thể hạ hắn một mình. Nhưng nếu cậu muốn, cậu hãy khám phá những Jutsu mớI do chính cậu tạo ra cùng vớI thanh Tsukikaze" Natsu cườI

"1 năm" Tôi nói "Chỉ cần 1 năm nữa tôi sẽ đi săn hắn, và giết hắn nhất là thực hiện lờI hứa của mình"

**Chapter 3: Kẻ Thù Cũ...Đồng Minh Mới**

Hai tháng sau, Anko trở lạI lấy thanh kiếm của mình và đặt thêm nhiều vũ khí từ Natsu Arai. Cô ta rất thích cây kiếm của mình, nhưng có điều nó không mạnh giống như các cây kiếm của tôi hay 7 thanh kiếm của swordmans làng Mist. Dù gì cũng đỡ hơn mấy thanh katana khi đấu vớI Orochimaru. Những vũ khí dành cho ninjas mà cô ta đặt hầu hết là do tôi làm. Natsu chỉ tôi rất nhiều khi làm nó, thật không ngờ nó lạI thú vị đến thế. Tôi nghĩ rằng sau khi giết Orochimaru, có thể tôi sẽ mở tiệm vũ khí cho riêng mình.

Nhưng tôi vẫn không quên tập luyện, sau một vài tháng tôi đã sáng tạo ra nhiều Jutsu mớI kể cả khi sử dụng chung vớI thanh Tsukikaze. Cuộc sống nukenin không dễ như tôi tưởng, tuy nó mang lạI sự tự do nhưng cũng khá nguy hiểm. Tôi, Kitsu Arai có thể làm bất cứ việc gì để kiếm tiền nhưng tôi không bao giờ muốn đụng chạm đến ninjas ở Konoha. Sinh nhật thứ 15 của tôi vào tuần tuần trước, như vậy đã hơn 1 rưỡI kể từ khi tôi rờI khỏI Konoha và 1 năm sống chung vớI Natsu. VớI ông, tôi như một đứa trẻ, và vớI tôi ông như một ngườI cha, một ngườI cha mà tôi chưa từng có.

Tôi vẫn chưa có ý định đi tìm Orochimaru khi chưa tìm được những kẻ liên kết. Tôi muốn liên kết vớI những kẻ mạnh như Itachi chẳng hạn. Khoan đã, hình như tôi vừa nhớ ra điều gì…Itachi…phảI rồI Uchiha Itachi và nhóm Akatsuki. Bọn họ đều là những nukenin thuộc hàng S, nhưng rất quái dị. Tốt hơn hết, tôi nên nghĩ cách khác.

"Natsu Arai" Một giọng vang vọng từ phía ngoài làm tôi cảm thấy khó chịu. Ai lạI đi đến đây giờ này nhỉ "Ông có ở nhà không?"

/Tốt nhất là có lý do chính đáng, nếu không tôi sẽ chém ngươi ra làm hai/ Tôi vừa đi vừa chửI rửa ngườI gọI tên Natsu ở bên ngoài. Tôi biết Natsu là ngườI làm ra kiếm cho 7 mist swordsman và thật không ngờ một trong số họ Hoshigaki Kisame lạI đến đây tìm ông để nhờ ông chỉnh sửa lạI thanh kiếm Samehada cùng vớI đồng độI anh ta là Uchiha Itachi. Và thật cảm ơn cái thanh Samehada qủy quái của hắn làm hắn nhận ra ngay tôi là Naruto, ngườI mang Kyuubi trong người.

Và đương nhiên khi phát hiện ra tôi vẩn còn sống, Kisame dùng thanh Samehada tấn công tôi, nhưng tôi nhanh chóng dùng kiếm của mình chặt đôi nó. Và cũng thật không ngờ, Itachi lạI gia nhập vào cuộc chiến sớm như thế. Nhưng cho dù anh ta có dùng Sharingan đi chăng nữa, nó vẫn không sao chép được Jutsu của tôi. Cuộc đấu giữa tôi và Itachi chưa bắt đầu được bao lâu thì Natsu ra ngoài và nhìn ba chúng tôi.

"TạI sao ba nukenin các ngườI lạI đấu nhau như thế?" Ông hỏI

"Thằng nhóc này là Nukenin" Kisame không tin vào lờI Natsu vưà nói "TạI sao tôi không thấy tên nó trong cuốn bingo"

"BởI vì tôi là một ngườI biết tính toán trước khi bỏ đi" Tôi trả lờI "Anh nghĩ rằng tôi ngốc đến nỗI để họ săn tôi như săn một con chó à"

"Cậu ta đúng đó" Natsu cườI rộ lên "Cậu ta đã làm một cái chết giả chứ không phảI như ngươi Kisame"

"Uhm…" Itachi lúc này mớI lên tiếng "Thì ra chính cậu đã giết 3 Anbu và dùng xác của họ làm thế thân cho mình. Làm cho dân làng tin vào đó và nghĩ rằng cậu đã chết và họ không cân lo lắng gì nữa. Hình như tôi đáng giá sai về cậu, Naruto. Dường như cậu là một thiên tài "

"Tên tôi là Kitsu, Itachi" Tôi chỉnh lạI tên mình "Cái tên Naruto không còn ý nghĩ gì vớI tôi nữa. Bây giờ chỉ có tôi, Arai Kitsu con trai nuôi của Arai Natsu. Và là một nukenin không biềt sợ là gì."

Tôi biết rằng họ sẽ không buông tha cho tôi khi biết tôi vẫn còn sống, thế nào họ cũng tìm cách bắt tôi và lấy chakra của Kyuubi. Nhưng điều đáng ngạI bây giờ là tôi không còn bị Kyuubi phong ấn trong ngườI nữa. Và nếu đấu nhau tay đôi thì ngườI thắng chắc chắn là tôi.

"Chào mừng đến thế giớI ngầm của nukenin, Kitsu" Itachi nói "Tôi thật sự muốn biết chuyện về cậu và Konoha. Tôi nghĩ hình như cậu là missing nin cuốI cùng khi tôi rờI khỏI Konoha."

Chúng tôi đều đang ngồI trong nhà của Natsu, và đương nhiên khi trông thấy gương mặt tôi lúc này, Itachi và Kisame đều rất ngạc nhiên. BởI vì họ không hề nghĩ rằng cái thằng nhóc miệng mồn lúc nào cũng hét to lên hay cái thằng mà lúc nào cũng chỉ biết đến mì và mì. Trước mặt họ và một con ngườI hoàn toàn mớI, chững chạc, cao tráo, mái tóc nâu đỏ càng làm nỗI bật màu xanh của mắt.

"Nếu các anh muôn biết tạI sao thì lý do rất đơn giản" Tôi nói khi thấy mắt hai ngườI tròn xoe nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi "Kyuubi không còn được phong ấn trong tôi nữa" Tôi kết thúc lờI giảI thích của mình sau khi uống một ngụm trà nóng "Còn các anh đến đây làm gì?"

"Tôi định nhờ Natsu sửa lạI thanh kiếm cho mình" Kisame trả lờI "Như hình như nó bị cậu chặt đôi ra rồi."

"Không sao tôi sẽ sửa lạI nó cho cậu" Natsu ngắt lờI Kisame

"Kitsu, cậu đã là nukenin thế thì cậu có muốn gia nhập Akatsuki vớI chúng tôi hay không?" Itachi đề nghị điều mà tôi đã từng nghĩ đến cách đây vài giờ trước "Akatsuki không như cậu tưởng đâu, chúng tôi chỉ muốn làm việc gì mà minh muốn làm không tuân theo mệnh lệnh của ai cả. Một cuộc sống tự do, không bị quản thúc"

"Vậy thì tạI sao cái ông mặt cá kia lạI muốn chặt tay và chân tôi trong lần đầu chúng ta gặp mặt?" Tôi nói "và làm sao tôi có thể tin ngườI từng muốn giết em trai của chính mình"

"Đó là một thói quen xấu cuả Kisame" Itachi nói trong khi tôi quay sang nhìn Kisame đang lúng túng khi nghe thấy tôi nói vậy "Chứ không phảI là có ý gì khác đâu. Còn về vụ Sasuke có lẽ tôi sẽ giảI thích cho cậu sau"

"Tôi sẽ suy nghĩ về vấn đề này" Tôi đặt ly trà trên tay xuống "Hiện giờ vớI năng lực của tôi có thể hơn Kisame và anh. Nhưng các anh vẫn là hạng S, còn tôi chỉ là một ninja hạng A trong giớI nukenin mặc dù năng lực của tôi hơn hẳn những người hạng S. Tôi muốn mạnh hơn bây giờ và thử jutsu mớI mà tôi sáng tạo ra." Mặt tôi đốI diện thẳng vớI Itachi "Sẵn anh ở đây chúng ta đấu một trận nhé."

"Được" Itachi gật đầu "Tôi cũng muốn coi cậu tiến bộ đến đâu"

Tôi cùng Itachi đi ra bên ngoài, trong khi Kisame và Natsu thì đang cùng nhau xem lạI thanh kiếm để sửa chữa nó. Đầu tiên tôi dùng chakra để tạo ra Rasengan để tấn công Itachi, lần này không giống như lúc tôi còn ở Konoha. Không có Kyuubi, tôi có thể tạo Rasengan vớI chỉ một tay. Tôi lao thẳng về phía Itachi đang đứng nhưng anh ta đã kịp né qua một bên. Và tất nhiên nó chỉ mớI bắt đầu.

Tôi làm các động tác tay vớI jutsu mà tôi tạo ra nó trong lúc tập luyện một mình hơn 1 năm qua. "**Black Dragon Flame"** tôi hô to. Từ cái bóng của tôi tạo thành một con rồng lớn. Nó có một màu đen nhưng vẫn có thể thấy được nó dù ở trong bóng tối. Đôi mắt nó như một ngọn lửa đang cháy sùng sục lao thẳng đến kẻ đốI diện nó. Nhưng Itachi đã nhanh chóng sử dụng water jutsu để chống đỡ nó  
**  
"Water Release: Water Wall"** Một bức tường nước xuất hiện. Tôi chỉ mỉn cườI vì cho dù anh ta có sử dụng water jutsu để chống đỡ thì vẫn không thể cản được con rồng của tôi. Con rồng đen hoà mình vào trong lòng đất và rồI bật lên từ phía sau lưng của Itachi một cách bất ngờ. Nhưng vẫn không có tác dụng gì vớI anh ta, bởI vì Itachi đã biến mất trước khi bị con rồng của tôi tóm lấy.

"Không ngờ chỉ hơn 1 năm không gặp, cậu tiến bộ rất nhiều" Itachi nói từ phía sau lưng tôi "Nếu cậu tham gia vào Akatsuki thì tôi nghĩ cậu sẽ tiến bộ hơn bây giờ" Trên tay anh cầm chiếc kunai kề thẳng vào cổ tôi. Anh ta đăm thẳng vaò cổ tôi nhưng rất tiếc, ngườI mà anh ta đâm chỉ là một hình nộm được làm từ nước.

"Mizu bunshin" Itachi ngạc nhiên "Không thể nào.."

"Để tôi nói cho anh biết nhé" Tôi nói trong khi di chuyển trong bóng tốI đến gần chỗ anh "Sharingan của anh đốI vớI tôi chỉ là một thứ vô dụng mà thôi." Tôi cườI và rút kunais quăng thẳng về hướng Itachi cùng vớI một chút Jutsu "Bunshin của tôi có thể sử dụng được Jutsu nếu tôi đưa vào nó một chút chakra. Như anh thấy lúc nãy.." Tôi ngừng lạI một chút khi những chiếc kunai của tôi đều không đâm trúng được anh "Black Dragon Flame mà bunshin sử dụng chỉ là một phần chakra nhỏ của tôi mà thôi. Và những chiếc kunai này sẽ không bao giờ buôn tha anh khi nó chưa có được máu" Những chiếc kunai đâm trúng vào thân cây, chỉ trong chốc lát nó tự nhiên bật ra vào tiếp tục lao về phía Itachi. Nhưng lần này vớI một vận tốc lớn và vô hình.

"Anh thấy thế nào?" Tôi hỏI khi thấy phía sau lưng Itachi bắt đầu chảy máu. Anh đã không kịp tránh những chiếc kunai vô hình kia thậm chí không hề cảm nhận được nó sẽ đến vào lúc nào. "Tôi vẫn chưa thật sự trổ hết tài của mình"  
**  
"Tsukuyomi"** Itachi sử dụng Mangekyo Sharingan để tạo ra ảo ảnh để đưa tôi vào đó. Nhưng trước khi anh ta sử dụng nó tôi đã nhanh chóng rút ra thanh Kaze 1 trong hai thanh kiếm của mình và hô cùng một lúc vớI Itachi

"**Kaze Sword: Wind of Heavens"** Từ thanh kiếm phát ra những luồn gió, nó từ từ mạnh lên và bao bọc lấy tôi bảo vệ tôi khỏI Tsukuyomi của Itachi. Chỉ một lúc sau khi Itachi nhắm đôi mắt của mình lạI thì cơn gió đang bao bọc lấy tôi trờ về vớI thanh Kaze và nó bắt đầu toả sáng. Tôi dùng tay cầm nó lao thẳng đến chỗ Itachi dướI dạng lưỡI kiếm ngược cắm thẳng xuống đất và chém thẳng lên chỗ Itachi nhưng trước khi thanh Kaze chạm vào ngườI anh ta thì thanh Tsuki từ phía sau tôi đã tạo ra một màn lửa để bảo vệ anh.

"Không ngờ thanh Tsuki của tôi lạI muốn bảo vệ anh" Tôi nói "Nó chỉ biết giết ngườI chứ chưa từng boả vệ ai. Anh là ngườI đầu tiên." Tôi tra thanh Kaze và Tsuki vào vỏ của mình và đến gần chỗ anh. Có lẽ anh bị mất sức khi sử dụng Sharingan, tôi đỡ anh vào trong nhà. Không ngờ một ngườI như anh lạI có ngày bị đáng bạI như vậy. Hay là do tôi mạnh hơn anh.

"Cậu thật sự mạnh hơn trước, Kitsu" Itachi cố gắng nói "Bây giờ cả tôi không phảI là đốI thủ của cậu, nhưng tôi muốn hỏi.." Anh nhìn vào hai thanh kiếm ở phía sau lưng tôi "TạI sao cậu lạI nói thanh Tsuki bảo vệ tôi?"

Tôi thờ dài và bắt đầu giảI thích cho anh biết "Kiếm của tôi được gọI là Tsukikaze, nó xuất phát từ thuật Yin và Yang. Nó có hai dạng, dạng thứ nhất giống như anh thấy. Nó được chia làm hai thanh kiếm khác nhau. Kaze mang chakra của gió và nó thuộc về Yang , còn Tsuki thì ngược lạI nó mang chakra của lửa và bóng tốI thuộc về Yin." Tôi kẽ ngừng và nói tiếp khi thấy Natsu cùng Kisame bước vào "Và dạng thứ hai là khi hai thanh Kaze và Tsuki hợp lạI làm một nên tôi gọI nó là Tsukikaze. Và thanh Tsukikaze này có thể quyết định sống và chết cho kể thù cùa tôi. Và anh là ngườI đầu tiên được thanh Tsuki bảo vệ từ thanh Kaze."

"Và anh tốt nhất nên ngồI yên" Tôi rút thanh Kaze của mình vẽ một vòng tròn chung quanh anh "Nó sẽ hơn đau một chút" Tôi cắm thanh kaze trước mặt anh và hô to "**Yang Release: Tears of Angels"** nước chảy từ thanh Kaze dọc theo vòng tròn Yin và Yang làm cho nó sáng lên. Một vòng tròn nước bao bọc lấy Itachi và những vết thương từ phiá sau lưng anh khi được nước chạm vào thì tự nhiên được lành lạI như không có chuyện gì xảy ra trước đó. Khi các vết thương được lành lạI, ký hiệu Yin yang biến mất và thanh Kaze trở lạI hình dáng ban đầu của nó "Hai thanh Kaze và Tsuki có thể làm lành vết thương và lấy đi linh hồn của ngườI khác"

"wow" Kisame khi trong thấy như vậy la lên "không ngờ một tên nhóc như ngươi lạI có thể làm chủ hai thanh kiếm mạnh đến thế"

"Sushi-san" Tôi quay qua phía Kisame "Anh tốt nhất nên giữ cái mồn của mình nếu không muốn bị thương hay bất cứ gì khác. Tôi sợ rằng thanh Tsuki sẽ làm tôi muốn giết anh nếu anh không biết nói năng đàng hoàng một chút"

"Nếu không muốn tôi gọI cậu là nhóc thì tốt nhất đừng gọI tôi là Sushi" Kisame hét lên vào mặt tôi

"Chứ anh muốn gì, mặt cá. Tôi gọi anh là Sushi là may cho anh rồi" Tôi đáp trả. Đã lâu rồI không có ai gây sự với tôi và tôi nhất quyết không chịu thua với cái tên mặt xanh từ đầu đến chân như anh ta.

"Gọi tôi là Kisame hay Same-san"

"Sushi"

"Same-san"

"Sushi"

"Same-san"

"Sushi! Và tôi chỉ gọi anh là Sushi-san. Trừ phi anh thắng được Itachi tôi sẽ gọI anh là Same-san" Tôi nói dứt khoác "nếu không cả đời này tôi vẫn gọI anh là Sushi-san"

"Guhhhhhhh!" trông mặt Kisame khi tức giận thật sự rất vui. Vả đã lâu lắm rồI tôi không được vui như vậy, cãi nhau vớI ngườI khác. Có lẽ cái bản tính cũ của tôi vẫn chưa mất hẳn hay là do tôi không muốn đánh mất nó.

"Hai người thôi đi cho tôi nhờ" Itachi dùng tay đẩy tôi và Kisame ra trước khi trận chiến xảy ra "Và Kisame cậu không thắng nổi Kitsu đâu." Itachi quay sang phía tôi "Tôi vẫn còn muốn hỏi cậu, cậu có muốn tham gia vào Akatsuki chúng tôi không?"

"Điều tôi cần bây giờ là tiền. Nếu các anh có nhiệm vụ nào muốn tôi làm tôi sẽ làm. Và theo tôi biết nhóm các anh nhận được rất nhiền tiền khi làm nhiệm vụ. Thế nào?" Tôi trả lờI "Tôi có thể thay mặt nhóm Akatsuki các anh để làm nhiệm vụ nếu các anh không muốn bị ngườI khác phát hiện các anh nhận làm nó. Và có thể sau 1 năm hay 2 năm gì đó, tôi sẽ chính thức gia nhập vào Akatsuki các anh."

"Được" Itachi gật đầu "cậu nói đúng, hiện nay Konoha đang theo dõi tình hình hoạt động của chúng tôi. Akatsuki không thường xuyên gặp mặt cho lắm nhưng có lẽ sau 1 hay 2 năm nữa. Trước khi Orochimaru chiếm lấy xác của Sasuke thì chúng tôi sẽ họp mặt thường xuyên hơn"

"Anh biết gì về Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru từng là một trong những thành viên của Akatsuki" Itachi trả lờI "Hắn ta không thích cách hoạt động của nhóm cho lắm nên mớI phản bộI lạI Akatsuki. Orochimaru từng có ý định dùng tôi làm thân thể cho hắn nhưng hắn không mạnh bằng tôi nên mớI chuyển sang Sasuke. Điều hắn muốn là Sharingan của Uchiha và sau khi có được nó hắn sẽ phá huỷ Konoha"

"Theo anh bao lâu Orochimaru mới chuyển sang thân thể mớI?"

"3 năm một lần"

"Nhưng vậy ta vẫn còn một năm rưỡI trước khi hắn giết Sasuke." Tôi nói. "Chúng ta vẫn còn khoảng thờI gian dài, hãy đợi đến lúc đó và xem Sasuke tiến bộ đến cỡ nào. Tôi thật sự rất muốn xem sau 3 năm tập luyện cậu ta tiến bộ đến đâu"

"Cậu không sợ Sasuke sẽ mạnh hơn cậu sao, Kitsu-kun ?"

"Đấu với kẻ mạnh hơn mình mới biết được điểm yếu của mình" Tôi trả lời với giọng cứng rắn "Có như thế ta mới có thể khắc phục được những sai sót của chính mình. Đó không phải là điều tốt sao?"

"Có lẽ"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4: Cuộc Sống Với Akatsuki**

Sau lần gặp vớI Itachi và Kisame, tôi bắt đầu làm những nhiệm vụ ngầm cho Akatsuki dướI mật danh Red Shadow. Công việc đầu tiên của tôi là do Itachi giao cho, anh ta muốn tôi lấy cắp báo cáo thông tin về các thành viên trong Akatsuki từ một ninja của làng Mist có được. Đương nhiên công việc ấy qúa dễ dàng vớI tôi. Tôi chỉ cần 2 ngày là hoàn thành nó không có một trở ngạI nào.

Ở Akatsuki, họ làm việc theo từng cặp cũng có một hay hai ngườI thích đi riêng một mình. Tôi thật sự thích cá tính của họ, mỗI nhóm và mỗI ngườI đều có sự hoạt động khác nhau. Kể từ ngày tôi làm nhiệm vụ cho Akatsuki, ninjas của các làng khác hầu như không tập trung vào họ nữa, bởI vì các ngườI đó chỉ biết ngườI nhận nhiệm vụ là một con ngườI bí ẩn, chỉ xuất hiện trong bóng đêm và được gọI dướI cái tên 'Aka-kage'(Red shadow) và đương nhiên kẻ mang biệt danh đó là tôi.

Tôi không còn sống chung vớI Natsu, ông bảo tôi hãy trở thành một trong những thành viên chính thức của Akatsuki. Nhưng tôi vẫn chưa thật sự muốn gia nhập họ, mặc dù tôi làm nhiệm vụ cho họ cũng gần 4 tháng kể từ khi tôi gặp Itachi. Natsu muốn đi du lịch đây đó và tiếp tục làm những thanh kiếm qúy, ông không thích ngồI ì một chỗ, nhưng khi gặp tôi ông lạI muốn giúp tôi giết tên rằn kia và trở thành một ngườI cha mà ông chưa từng làm qua bao giờ trong đời.

15 tuổI…một ngườI làm nhiệm vụ cho Akatsuki…Aka Kage…Nukenin…Kiếm sĩ…Ninja…Có nhiều lúc tôi thật sự muốn trở về lạI Konoha gặp những ngườI bạn cũ và những ngườI lo lắng cho tôi. Tôi nhớ họ ư? Phải…Hận họ? Không, tôi không bao giờ hận họ. Nếu có hận thì hãy hận những kẻ không bao giờ xem tôi là chính bản thân mình, hận những kẻ xem tôi là Kyuubi. Con chồn 9 đuôi. Nhưng tạI sao trong lòng tôi vẫn muốn bảo vệ họ, bảo vệ ngôi làng của mình. TạI sao? TạI sao ư? tạI tôi không muốn mất đi những ngườI mà tôi yêu qúy.

Sống trong bóng tối…làm bạn vớI máu…nhường như nó càng ngày càng trở nên thân thuộc vớI tôi. Trở thành một kẻ không có trái tim cũng thú vị đó chứ. Kẻ không có trái tim à…tôi hình như nghe ai đó nói rằng Akatsuki là những kẻ không có trái tim. Nhưng họ lạI không biết được sự thật đằng sau những khuôn mặt kia. Ngay cả tôi cũng không còn tin vào mắt mình khi trong thấy cá tính của họ.

Gần 2 năm sau khi tôi rờI bỏ Konoha và tham gia hoạt động cho Akatsuki, họ bắt đầu thường xuyên họp mặt vớI nhau hơn và đó là lần đầu tiên tôi gặp tất cả các thành viên của Akatsuki trong hang động, nơi mà họ thường dùng để gặp mặt.

Tôi biết Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Hida, Kakuzu, Kisame và đương nhiên Itachi Uchiha. Tám ngườI họ là thường giao nhiệm vụ cho tôi và tất nhiên tôi nhận được rất nhiều tiền. Tôi chỉ không biết thành viên kia tên gi và cả thủ lĩnh của Akatsuki nữa. Tôi cho rằng hai ngườI này rất mạnh nếu được hãy cho tôi đấu vớI họ.

"TạI sao cậu lạI muốn gia nhập vào Akatsuki chúng tôi?" Leader của Akatsuki hỏI tôi khi các thành viên các đều có mặt đông đủ.

"Tôi chỉ thích liên kết vớI những kẻ mạnh và đương nhiên là đốI vớI kẻ mạnh hơn mình" Tôi nói "Tôi muốn chính thức gia nhập vào Akatsuki."

"Ta biết cậu làm nhiệm vụ cho Akatsuki gần nửa năm nay và các thành viên khác đều rất ca ngợI về tià năng của cậu" Ông ta tiếp tục "Nhưng nếu muốn gia nhập vào Akatsuki cậu phảI thắng một trong 10 thành viên của Akatsuki."

"Được thôi" Tôi mỉn cườI "Ngài muốn tôi đấu vớI ai thì tôi sẽ đấu vớI ngườI đó"

"Cậu chọn"

"Vậy tôi muốn đấu vớI ngài, thủ lĩnh ạ" Tôi dùng cặp mắt xanh đã chuyển sang một màu xanh sậm của mình đốI diện thẳng vớI ngườI đang đứng trước mặt tôi. Các thành viên khác khá kinh ngạc trước câu trả lờI của tôi. Tôi không cần biết họ nghĩ gì nhưng vớI tôi đó là một sự quyết định chính chắn.

"TạI sao cậu lạI chọn tôi?" LạI là cái giọng lạnh lùng ấy.

"BởI vì sao à? Vì tôi thích thế, ngài nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ chọn Itachi hay Sasori ư? Không và sẽ không bao giờ, họ đã từng thua tôi, thì tạI sao tôi lạI chọn họ một lần nữa. Chọn những kẻ thua một hình nộm do tôi tạo ra"

"Cậu không cho rằng mình qúa khiêu gạo à?"

"Không" Tôi nói thẳng thừng "Tôi không bao giờ khiêu gạo hay coi thường bất kỳ ai. Tôi chỉ muốn vớI những kẻ mạnh và nhất là những kẻ hơn mình. TạI sao ư? Tôi muốn mình mạnh, mạnh hơn để giết hắn. Giết Orochimaru và đó cũng là lý do duy nhất mà tôi bước vào thế giớI nukenin này"

"Ta rất thích cá tính này của cậu, Kitsu ạ" Hình như ông ta ta cườI thì phảI, tôi không thể nhìn thấy kỹ khuôn mặt đằng sau lớp aó choàng kia. "Đưọc ta sẽ đấu vớI cậu"

Các thành viên khác cuả Akatsuki đều dứng trên ngọn đồI cao quan sát trận đấu giữa tôi và thủ lĩnh của họ. Và đây chính là cơ hộI để tôi thay đổI cuộc đờI cuả mình, trờ thành một thành viên trong nhóm Akatsuki.

Vị thủ lĩnh duy chuyển rất nhanh nhưng tôi vẫn còn có thể trong thấy được tôc độ của ông. Tôi phảI ra tay trước, tay chập hai tay mình lạI làm hơn 20 động tác và hô to "Black Phoenix Feather"(1) Một con chim lớn từ bóng của tôi được tạo thành, nó làm một trong những jutsu mà tôi tạo ra trong những năm tập luyện vớI Kyuubi.

Nó lao thẳng đến chỗ vị thủ lĩnh nhưng ông đã nhanh chóng phá huỷ nó bằng một đòn jutsu lửa "Fire Release : Dragon Storm" (2) Nó là một con bão rồng lớn mà tôi chưa từng thấy. Con rồng đó nhanh chóng bao bọc chú chim của tôi và làm cho nó biến mất. Nhưng tôi vẫn chưa chiụ thua nếu ông ta dùng lửa thì đương nhiên tôi sẽ dùng nước để đấu lạI "Water Release: Double Head Dragon" (3)

Cơn bão rồng lửa và một con rồng hai đầu bằng nước lao thẳng vào nhau tạo nên một sự va chạm lớn. Khói bóc lên nhưng khi nó tan biến đi hết thì vị thủ lĩnh kia đã ở sau lưng tôi từng lúc nào. Ông ta qúa nhanh nhanh đến nỗI tốc độ của tôi cũng không bằng. Vậy tạI sao ông ta không dùng nó ngay từ lúc bắt đấu, và ông ta là kẻ duy nhất trong Akatsuki mà tôi chưa dùng đến hình nộm do tôi chế tạo để đấu.

Trên tay ông ta là chiếc kunai nhắm thẳng vào cổ tôi mà đâm vào. Thật sự rất nguy hiểm khi đấu vớI một ngườI như ông ta, tôi thật sự không muốn dùng đến NÓ nhưng nếu không dùng thì….

"Không thể nào?" Tôi thốt lên khi đốI diện thẳng vớI ông. Đôi mắt ông mà tôi thấy bây giờ là một màu xám bạc xung quanh nó có 5 tomoe đang xoay xung quay mắt của ông ta "Đó không thể nào là Yumegan được..Không thể nào là nó"

"Oh" Ông ta lên tiếng "Không ngờ cũng có ngườI biết đến Yumegan nữa kia à"

"Yumegan?" Đó là tiếng của Kisame, anh ta ngạc nhiên kia nghe thấy tôi hốt lên cái tên kỳ lạ đó "Yumegan là cái gì?"

"Yumegan là đôi mắt của giấc mơ" Tôi giảI thích "Nó khá giống Sharingan của Uchiha là có thể sao chép jutsu nhưng Yumegan cao hơn Sharingan ở 1 bậc. NgườI ta gọI nó là Yumegan là vì vớI đôi mắt xám bạc đó, ngườI làm chủ có thể đưa đốI thủ của mình vào trạng thái mơ hồ không làm chủ được bản thân. Nếu đem nó kết hợp vớI genjutsu thì sẻ không có ai phá hủy được nó"

"Chính xác" Vị thủ lĩnh tiếp lờI tôi "Yumegan còn được gọI là KinenHokousha cũng là bậc cuốI cùng của Yumegan. NgườI có KinenHokousha có thể đi vào ký ức của ngườI khác một cách dễ dàng và học hết các jutsu mà mình đi vào. Điểm hay nhất của nó là có thể đọc được hết các suy nghĩ của đốI thủ của mình."

"Yumegan chỉ được truyền theo dòng trong dòng họ." Tôi nói một cách tức giận "Và Yumegan là bloodline limit của dòng họ Kazama. Ông là ai? TạI sao ông lạI có thể sử dụng Yumegan của Kazama" Cùng lúc đó đôi mắt tôi cũng chuyển sang màu xám bạc cùng màu vớI vị thũ lĩnh nhưng xung quanh nó chỉ có 4 tomoe chứ không phảI 5 như ông ta "Ông là ai?"

"Kazama Arashi" Đó là câu trả lờI từ vị thũ lĩnh "Còn nếu tôi không nhầm thì tên cậu không phảI là Kitsu đúng không?" cùng lúc ông lột chiếc áo choàng của mình để lộ ra khuôn mặt thật. Mái tóc vàng được dựng đứng lên cùng vớI đôi mắt xám nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi "Uzumaki Naruto"

"Y..ondaime" Tôi không còn tin vào mắt mình nữa, kẻ đứng đó trước mặt tôi, kẻ đang đấu vớI tôi là Yondaime nổI tiếng của Konoha ngườI được kính mộ nhất. Kẻ đã chết khi phong ấn Kyuubi đang đứng trước mặt tôi bằng xương bằng thịt. Không chỉ có tôi mà các thành viên khác cũng ngạc nhiên khi biết rằng thủ lĩnh của họ là Yondaime

"Không..không thể nào…ông không thể nào còn sống được..không thể?" Cú sốc đó gần như lấy đi tất cả sức mạnh của tôi "Ông không thể nào là Yondaime được"

"PhảI" Arashi trả lờI "Ta không phảI là Yondaime Hokage của Konoha mà ta là Kazama Arashi, thủ lĩnh của Akatsuki bây giờ và mãi mãi" ông tiến đến lạI gần tôi không mang một chút gì gọI là sát khí "Và ta là cha của con Naruto"

"Ông không phảI" Tôi hét lên "Ông không phảI…Cha của tôi là một Yondaime Hokage của Konoha chứ không phảI là thủ lĩnh của Akatsuki. NgườI cha mà tôi căn hận nhất cũng là ông ta, tôi ghét ông ta, tôi ghét mọI thứ mà ông tạo ra cho tôi KAZAMA ARASHI"

"Vậy tạI sao con lạI đến tìm Akastuki hả?"

"Ông không có quyền gọI tôi là con" Tôi tiếp tục "Tôi chỉ có một ngườI cha và đó là Arai Natsu. Tên của tôi là Arai Kitsu. Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto ngườI bị dân làng Konoha ghét bỏ, kẻ mang Kyuubi đã chết..chết vào 2 năm trước rồI"

"Nhưng tạI sao cậu lạI sử dụng Yumegan của Kazama chẵng lẽ cậu muốn phủ nhận dòng máu của mình à?" Vẫn vớI nụ cườI đó "Cho dù cậu không nhận ta là cha cũng không sao, ta vẫn mãi mãi là cha của cậu. Cậu không thể chốI bỏ điều đó, Nếu không có ta thì cậu sẽ không đứng đây như ngày hôm nay."

Ông ta nói đúng, dù sao đi nữa ông ta vẫn là cha tôi. NgườI cha mà tôi câm hận khi tôi nghe Kyuubi nói đến. Một sự thật qúa sốc đốI vớI tôi và ngay chính cái lúc thù hận đó tôi đã mở khoá dòng máu của mình. Dòng máu của Kazama, tôi không thể chốI bỏ được nó, không bao giờ có thể "TạI sao?" Arashi nhìn tôi "Nếu như ông còn sống thì tạI sao? TạI sao ông lạI không ở lạI Konoha để chăm sóc tôi? TạI sao ông lạI để cho tất cả mọI ngườI ở Konoha xem tôi là một con quái vật. TạI sao?" Nhưng Arashi chỉ đứng đó không nói gì mặc cho các thành viên không đều hướng mắt về tôi "TạI sao ông lạI im lặng? Trả lờI tôi đi Arashi? Trả lờI tôi đi?"

"Cậu không ghét tôi sao?" Ông hỏI "Cậu không oán trách tạI sao tôi lạI lấy cậu phong ấn Kyuubi sao?"

"Không" Tôi trả lờI "Tôi không bao giờ ghét ông về việc đó cà. Có ghét thì ghét những kẻ xem tôi là Kyuubi chứ không phảI là Naruto. Tôi thật sự hận ngườI cha đã làm cho cuộc sống của tôi thay đổi. Nhưng Arashi, tôi là một kẻ biết suy nghĩ. Tôi biết được tâm trạng của ngườI cha lúc đó, một Hokage thì làm sao dám hỏI ngườI khác giao ra con của mình để cho ông phong ấn Kyuubi. Ông hy sinh tất cà cho dân làng, vì thế ông mớI dùng chính đứa con trai vừa mớI chào đờI của mình để phong ấn. Hy sinh…nhưng ông đã được cái gì nào? Dân làng coi ông như một anh hùng. Còn tôi, con trai của Yondaime thì được xem như một quái vật. Lớn lên bờI sự giả dốI của chính mình, che đi những sự căm ghét dướI khuôn mặt hạnh phúc. Ông có biết cảm giác đó không?"

"Ta..ta xin lỗI, Naruto"

"Xin lỗI" Ông ta vừa xin lỗI tôi ư "Tôi không cần lờI xin lỗI của ông, Natsu đã cho tôi biết cái cảm giác gia đình là như thế nào? Ông không cần phảI xin lổI tôi, Arashi"

"PhảI! Cậu nói đúng, Có thể tôi không có quyền xin lỗI cậu hay mong cậu tha thứ. Nhưng đốI vớI Konoha thì tôi sẽ bắt họ phảI trả giá. Trả giá những gì mà họ gây ra vớI tôi vớI gia đình tôi. Tôi sẽ bắt họ trả giá tất cả. Tất cả bọn họ đều phảI chết, tôi bắt họ máu trả bằng máu"

Tôi gần như không tin vào tai mình nữa, ông ta định phá hủy Konoha ư? Ngôi làng của ông, nơi ông lớn lên và trả thành một Hokage vĩ đại. "TạI sao ông lạI muốn phá hủy Konoha?" Tôi hỏI

"Cậu vẫn còn quan tâm đến họ như vậy sao?" Giọng ông bắt đầu đanh lạI "Họ không biết đến sự tồn tạI của cậu, trong mắt họ cậu không là gì cả. Họ chỉ biết đến Uchiha Sasuke kẻ đã quay lưng vớI Konoha giống như tôi. Còn Kakashi thì sao? NgườI học trò của tôi và thầy giáo cậu chẳng phảI cũng chọn Sasuke bỏ mặc cậu trong kỳ thì Chunnin à. Sakura thì không hề biết cậu cứu cô ta trong lúc đấu vớI Gaara. Còn Sasuke…cậu ta gần như muốn giết chết cậu vớI Chidori mà Kakashi chỉ dạy. TạI sao cậu còn muốn bảo vệ họ?"

Tôi cứng họng mất rồi..những gì ông vừa nói, tất cả đều đúng không sai một chút nào. Nhưng tôi vẫn không thể phá hủy nơi đó. Tôi thật sự không muốn, tôi không muốn mất đi những ngường mà tôi coi trọng nhất

"Xin đừng" Tôi nói vớI một giọng van nài "Xin đừng phá hủy Konoha…Con xin cha…Vì con.. đừng phá hủy Konoha. Con sẽ làm tất cả…làm tất cả những gì cha nói..chỉ xin cha đừng phá hủy Konoha"

"Naruto" Ông thở dài "Thôi được ta sẽ không phá hủy Konoha nhưng ta không biết sau này thế nào. Nếu họ muốn giết tất cả thành viên của Akatsuki thì.."

"Thì lúc đó chính tay con sẽ phá hủy Konoha" Tôi cắt lờI ông "Chỉ cần Konoha không đụng đến Akatsuki thì không có chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Nếu như 1 trong các thành viên của Akatsuki chết dướI tay của Konoha thì lúc đó chính tay con sẽ bắt họ trả cả vốn lẫn lờI từ bấy lâu nay. Kể cả món nợ máu của dòng họ Kazama"

"Đó chính là lờI hứa của con. Kazama Arai Naruto Kitsu là tên chính thức của Red Shadow từ lúc này." Tôi nói như đinh đóng cột "Akatsuki no Akai kage" (Red Shadow của Akatsuki)

"Được" Ông gật đầu "Cậu không bao giờ rút lạI lờI nói của mình và cậu cũng không thể rút lạI nó khi tất cả các thành viên ở Akatsuki đều làm chứng cho lờI hứa của cậu."

"Vâng"

"Kitsu-kun"

Đó là giọng của Deidara không biết kỳ này anh ta biết làm gì đây. Từ lúc đấu vớI Arashi đến nay đã được hơn ba tháng vậy cũng gần 2 năm rưỡI rồi. ThờI gian trôi qua thật là nhanh, nhưng việc đầu tiên tôi muốn làm bây giờ là ngủ. Chẳng qua là tôi mớI đi nhiệm vụ chỉ mớI về tốI qua và tôi chỉ muốn được ngủ một lát. Không ngờ mớI đặt lưng xuống thì đã bị Deidara réo rồI

"Chuyện gì vậy? Deidara" Tôi hỏI

"Cậu xem nè" Anh ta chià ra những hình thù thú mà anh ta làm từ jutsu "Cậu xem chúng có đẹp không?"

"Deidara, anh có thể để cho tôi ngủ 1 chút không? Tôi nói vớI một giọng mơ hồ "Tôi về mớI về tớI chưa kịp ngủ thì bị anh quấy rầy mấy rồI"

"Nhưng…."

"Đẹp nhưng tốt nhất đừng đem khoe Sushi-san, nếu không anh ta lạI chạy vòng vòng như lần trước cho coi"

"Hai…Kitsu-kun"

Ôi trờI, họ có thật sự nhưng tôi tưởng tưọng không đây. TạI sao tất cả bọn họ cứ như là con nít thế kia chỉ có "Kẻ không tên" là suốt ngày cứ dính mắt trong mấy quyển sách, ngay cả cha tôi, Arashi cũng như mấy ngườI khác. Tôi mà ở đây lâu ngày chắc tôi sợ họ qúa.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Thôi rồI, Dei-san lai đem mấy trái bom của anh ta doạ Sushi nữa rồi. Chắc tôi không ngủ được đêm nay qúa "Có chuyện gì mà ồn ào vậy?"

Trước mặt tôi là 10 thành viên của Akatsuki đang ngồI tụm lạI trước mặt cái Tivi, hình như họ đang xem trận đấu gì gì đó thì phải. Tôi tiến lạI gần xem thì ra là một bóng đá, tôi không biết ai là ngườI làm ra cái tivi chết tiệt này, bởI vì nó mà giấc ngủ cuả tôi bị phá hủy mất. Nhưng nó cũng thú vị đó chứ

"10,000 cho Nagori" Đó là giọng của Itachi.

"Tôi cũng vậy" Các thành viên khác huà theo

"15,000 cho Alanta" lần này thì là của Sushu-san (a.k.a Kisame ^^)

"Còn con, Kitsu" Arashi quay sang phía tôi

"25,000 cho Alanta" Tôi trả lờI và ngồI xuống cạnh Sushi. Hình như hầu hết thành viên của Akatsuki đều đặt cho Nagori.

Tôi cũng không biết sao mình lạI tham gia vào cuộc chơi này nhỉ? Ở riết vớI những ngườI này đâm ra tôi trở thành một tên giết ngườI và một đứa trẻ. Nhưng thôi kệ, ở vớI họ còn vui hơn lúc ở Konoha. Và điều tốt nhất là….

"Haaa! Ăn rồi. Alanta thắng rồI" Tôi và sushi nhảy dựng lên khi trận đấu kết thúc, và tôi có được một món tiền mà khỏI mất công đi làm nhiệm vụ. Tôi nhanh chóng lấy tiền và im lặng nếu không sẽ có chuyện xảy ra vớI những kẻ thua cuộc kia chỉ có Sushi-san là không biết điều đó. Anh ta gần như muốn mở tiệc ăn mừng hay sao ấy.

"Kisame nếu cậu không cất số tiền ấy đi thì tôi sẽ đốt nó" Itachi nói vớI giọng đe doạ. Và đương nhiên Kisame không muốn mất đi số tiền mà mình kiếm được nên ăn ta chỉ cườI thầm một mình.

Một ngày của Akatsuki cứ trôi qua như thế.

"Chúng ta sẽ bắt Shukaku được phong ấn trong Gaara cuả làng Sand" Cha tôi nói , ông định bắt Gaara để lấy chakra của Shukaku à. Ông thật là một dạng ngườI mà tôi không bao giờ hiểu nổI "Sasori và Deidara sẽ nhận nhiệm vụ này."

"Vâng" cả hai ngườI đó đồng thanh trả lờI

Khi hai ngườI họ biết mất ông quay sang phía tôi "Ta cũng có nhiệm vụ cho con, Kitsu. Con sẽ phải…" những lờI mà ông vừa thì thầm bên tai mà tôi cứ nghĩ rằng mình đang mơ. Tôi khẽ cườI và nói "Con sẽ không làm cha thất vọng đâu"

A/N: Chap này hơi có vài điểm vô lý một chút nhưng vẩn mong các bạn đó đọc cho.

1-  
Name: Black Phoenix Feather

Type: Ninjutsu. A-rank

User: Naruto

Chakra: Trung bình

Đây là Jutsu mà Naruto tạo ra từ bóng của mình trong khi tập luyện vớI Kyuubi. Khà năng tấn công mạnh hơn nhiền so vớI Black Dragon Flame

2-

Name: Fire Release: Dragon Storm

Type: Ninjutsu . A-rank

Users: Araishi, Naruto

Chakra: Trung bình

Con bão rồng là một trong những Jutsu mà Arashi tạo ra từ Lửa. Sức tấn công cao và tỉ lệ thành công khi dùng đòn này là 80%

3-

Name: Water Release: Double head Dragon

Type: Ninjutsu . A-rank

Users: Araishi, Naruto

Chakra: Trung bình

Rồng hai đầu do naruto dùng nước jutsu của mình tạo thành. Sức tân công giống như rồng lửa của Arashi

**Chapter 5: Gặp Lại**

Konoha vẫn như trước, không thay đổi nhiều từ lúc tôi bỏ làngh ra đi. Cuộc sống vẫn sung túcv và nhừng như câu chuyện hai năm trước chìm vào quên lãng trong ký ức. Đứng trước cổng làng Konoha, tôi như thấy mình đang đi ngược dòng thời gian, những ký ức đau buồn một lần nữa lại tràn về khi tôi đặt chân vào Konoha. Liệu nó vẫn bám lám tôi đến suốt cuộc đời…

Tôi vừa đi vừa ngắm nhìn nơi này, ngôi làng nơi tôi lớn lên rồi rờI bỏ, vẫn như thế không thay đổi. Nhưng tôi thì khác, tôi thay đổI rất nhiều phảI rất nhiều. Ngọn núi Hokage giờ đây thêm bức tượng của Tsunade, Godaime đệ ngũ ở Hokage. Tôi hi vọng cô ta vẫn không thay đổI nhiều so vớI lúc tôi rờI khỏi. Tôi đi đến văn phòng của Hokage để bàn công việc. PhảI công việc mà tôi đã từng lâu rất mong có nó.

"Cậu có phải là người muốn nói chuyện với tôi về việc gia nhập hàng ngũ ninja tại Konoha không?" Tsunade lên tiếng khi thấy tôi vừa mớI bước vào văn phòng cô.

"Tôi tên Taki" Tôi nói "Phải, tôi muôn gia nhập Konoha."

"TạI sao cậu muốn trở thành shinobi của Konoha?"

"Đó là ý nguyện cuốI của mẹ tôi" Tôi trả lờI "Bà muốn tôi trở thành ninja của Konoha"

"Vậy trước đây cậu thuộc làng nào?"

"Hai mẹ con tôi đi du lịch khắc nơi nên tôi mớI trở thành một ninja không thuộc về bất cứ nơi nào. Tôi được bà chỉ dạy một chút một"

"Ai là mẹ cậu?"

"Tôi không biết rõ nữa. Tôi chỉ biết bà là mẹ nuôi của tôi vớI cái tên Kana và bà nói rằng bà nhận nuôi tôi theo lờI của một ngườI bạn"

"Ta tạm tin cậu" Tsunade nói tiếp "Cậu bao nhiêu tuổI?"

"15 tuổi..Hokage-sama"

"Ta sẽ đưa cậu vào độI 7 do Kakashi quản lý." ĐộI 7 …cũng lâu rồI tôi không gặp lạI Kakashi và Sakura. Cũng tốt khi được ở chung vớI họ một lần nữa "Và Haruno Sakura là đồng độI của cậu kể từ lúc này" Và cô đưa cho tôi một tờ giấy giớI thiệu "Đưa cái này cho Kakashi, tôi chắc rằng hai ngườI đó đang ở sau khu rừng Konoha để tập luyện"

"Vâng"

Tôi biết rằng Tsunade sẽ không tin vào lờI nói của tôi, chắc chắn cô ta sẽ điều tra về lý lịch của tôi. Nhưng không sao, tôi không lo về vấn đề đó vì tôi đã chuẩn bị đâu vào đó. Bây giờ chỉ đợI thờI gian đến mà thôi.

Tôi nhanh chóng gặp Sakura, cô ấy cao hơn trước và mái tóc hồng vẫn như lúc tôi rờI bỏ, nó vẫn được cắt ngắn và cô cũng không còn mặc chiếc áo hồng giống ngày nào nữa thay vào đó là một đồ dành cho nữ ninja. Trong nó cũng rất hợp vớI cô ấy qúa chứ.

"Xin chào" Tôi tiến lạI gần cô "Cho hỏI đây có phảI là nơi độI 7 tập hợp không?"

"Vâng" Cô trả lờI "Anh là ai?"

"Taki" Tôi nói "Thành viên mớI của độI 7"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Yo" Đó không phảI là ai xa lạ ngoài Kakashi. Jounin được mệnh Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi và là sensei của độI 7.

"Thầy đến trễ" Sakura hét lên "TạI sao thầy không bỏ được cái tính trễ nãy của mình"

"Thầy phảI giúp…" Kakashi giảI thích. Thầy ấy vẫn không biết cách giảI thích nào hợp lý hơn sao.

"Xin chào, em là Taki. Thành viên mớI của độI 7" Tôi bắt chuyện "Hokage-sama muốn em giao cái này cho thầy" tôi đưa cho ông tờ giớI thiệu mà Tsunade đưa cho tôi ban nãy.

"Tôi là Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi nói. Ông ta vẫn như ngày nào vẫn đeo cái mặt nạ ấy và che đi con mắt Sharingan của mình. Tôi mong rằng ông đừng có đọc mấy quyển sách gì gì đó do Ero-sennin viết ra. Nếu mà ông vẫn còn đọc mấy quyển sách đó chắc tôi đốt nó qúa..Không tốt nhất là giết chết Jiraiya đi thì Kakashi không còn nó để đọc nữa.

"Thầy vừa nhận được nhiệm vụ từ Hokage-sama" Ông nói "Chúng ta sẽ đến làng Sand để giúp họ tìm tìm Gaara. Nghe nói cậu ta vừa bị Akatsuki bắt đi rồI, hy vọng bọn họ vẫn chưa phong ấn được Shukaku."

Vậy là Deidara và Sasori đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của mình là bắt Gaara. Chuyện này khá là nghiêm trọng đây, nếu Shukaku bị di chuyển thì Gaara cầm chắc cái chết. Không..tôi không thể để cho cậu ta chết được nhưng tôi biết tính tình của cha tôi. Ông không muốn để lạI mồng mống gây hạI nào cho Akatsuki. Mặc dù Akatsuki có được Kyuubi nhưng anh ta hoàn toàn trong sự điều khiển của tôi và Arashi nên không cần phảI lo lắng, điều bây giờ là phảI nhanh chóng tìm được Gaara.

Cả ba chúng tôi cùng độI của Gai-sensei hoạt động cùng nhau. Wow, tất cả mọI ngườI đều thay đổI nhỉ, TenTen và Neji cao hơn và hình như họ trở thành một cặp. Lee thì vẫn không từ bỏ taijutsu kể sau lần đấu vớI Gaara. Cả Sakura nũa, không ngờ cô ấy lạI trở thành medic-nin dướI sự chỉ dạy của Tsunade. Và theo tôi thấy có thể sau này cô còn hơn cả thầy của mình.

Chúng tôi chia ra làm hai ngả để đi tìm Gaara. Đương nhiên tôi biết nó ở đâu, nhưng tôi không thể dẫn họ đến nơi đó được. Chỉ cần thêm hai ngày nữa thì Shukaku sẽ được di chuyển ra Gaara và tôi hi vọng họ sẽ biết chúng tôi đến. Tôi đã gửI tin cho Arashi vào trước khi làm nhiệm vụ này, chắc chắn ông sẽ bảo Zetsu theo dõi trong khi làm việc đó.

Đúng như tôi dự đoán, Itachi đã ra cản đường chúng tôi. Và tất nhiên kẻ đó không phảI là Itachi thật sự, nhưng vẫn không sao. Cả ba chúng tôi đấu vớI anh, thật dễ dàng khi che dấu đi năng lực của mình khi niêm phong chakra, chỉ để 30% khi giao đấu. 30% cũng qúa nhiều để tôi giết cái tên giả mạo kia nhưng Arashi dạy tôi không được để lộ thân phận cho nên vào lúc cuốI cùng tôi dùng một đòn Taijutsu để kết thúc.

Tôi thật sự không muốn đốI đầu vớI nhóm của mình nhưng vì nhiệm vụ nên tôi phảI đành làm vậy thôi. Khi Sakura phá vỡ bức tường thì chúng tôi trong thấy xác của Gaara và bên cạnh đó là Sasori và Deidara. Tôi và Kakashi đuổI theo Deidara để lấy lạI xác của Gaara trong khi Sakura và Chiyo đấu vớI Sasori.

Theo kế hoạch đã lên trước, Deidara làm cho Kakashi mất nhiều sức khi sử dụng Sharingan và sau đó bị đánh bạI dướI tay tôi. Tôi đỡ Kakashi và đem xác của Gaara lạI về nơi mà Sakura đang đấu vớI Sasori. Nhưng tôi thật không ngờ, Sakura đã giết Sasori ư? Cô ta vừa đánh bạI một trong những ngườI thuộc hạng S. Chính cô ta vừa đã làm cho tôi phảI thực hiện lờI hứa của mình. Không không thể nào, tôi không thể giết những ngườI ở Konoha được. Tôi không thể…

Nhưng nó sẽ không sao đâu, sẽ không sao. Arashi đã nói rằng nếu mất đi một trong các thành viên ở Akatsuki bởI trãn đấu này thì sẽ không sao hết. Chỉ cần tôi hoàn thành nó, phảI rồI chỉ cần hoàn thành nó. Tất cả sẽ không sao cả, sẽ không sao cả. Vậy là từ nay, Akatsuki chỉ còn có 10 ngườI chứ không 11 như trước nữa. Con số 10 một lần nữa lạI được làm tròn.

Chiyo đang cô dùng Medic jutsu để mang lạI sự sống cho Gaara. Nhưng hình như bà không làm được thậm chí tính mạng của mình cũng không giữ nổi. Tôi chỉ biết lắc đầu và quay sang phía Sakura nói "Nếu như tôi có chuyện gì thì cậu hãy giúp đưa tôi về Konoha nhé, Sakura-san"

Sakura hình như không hiểu tôi vừa nói gì, cô chỉ gật đầu và đỡ xác của Chiyo ra khỏI Gaara. Chỉ có một ngườI và ngườI đó sẽ là Gaara, Gaara sẽ sống bởI vì Chiyo bà đã dùng cả tính mạng mình để cứu cậu ấy nữa kia mà. "Chakra Release" tôi hô to. Một lượng chakra lớn được giảI phóng từ bên trong tôi. Đôi mắt tôi vẫn còn giữ một màu nâu của Genjutsu, hai bên tay xuất hiện hai thanh kiếm của gió và lửa, thanh Kaze và Tsuki.

Tôi dùng hai thanh vẽ thành một vòng tròn ký hiệu Yin và Yang như lúc tôi dùng thanh Kaze để hàn vết thương cho Itachi và các đồng độI khác khi họ bị trọng thương trong lúc làm nhiệm vụ. Nhưng lần này thì khác, để cứu một ngườI chết sống lạI tôi chưa từng thử bao giờ và đây chính là cơ hộI để tôi thử Jutsu đó. Jutsu của sự sống và cái chết

Tôi cắm hai thanh kiếm hai đầu đốI diện nhau và chập hai tay làm hơn 100 động tác tay và sau đó tôi rút ra một lọ máu, thứ mà tôi thường hay đeo theo bên mình, tôi đổ nó lên hai thanh kiếm và nó tự phát sáng sau đó.

"Yin_Yang Release: Death and Rebirth" Máu từ hai thanh kiếm bao bọc lấy Gaara. Tốt, rất tốt tôi có thể nghe trái tim của anh ta bắt đầu đập trở lạI. Khi tôi kết thúc Jutsu đó, Gaara đã mở được mắt của mình và xung quanh anh và những ninja của làng Sand đang mỉn cườI chào đón anh trở lại, tôi đã thành công.

Tôi mất khá nhiều sức khi thực hiện Jutsu đó, nhưng vẫn không sao tôi vẫn có thể cầm cự được. Nhưng đốI vớI Yin_Yang jutsu thì nó làm tôi mất hơn 70% chakra trong ngày hôm nay. Gai cõng Kakashi trên đường về, còn Sakura thì cô ấy hơi lo lắng cho tôi một chút nhưng tôi đã lấy được sức khoẻ của mình khi ở Sand.

Trở về lạI Konoha, sau khi đưa Kakashi vào bệnh viện. Tôi và Sakura cùng trò chuyện vớI nhau "TạI sao trước khi tôi đến, đội 7 chỉ có một mình cô vậy, Sakura?" Tôi hỏI

Sakura thở dài mà nói "Hơn 2 năm trước, độI 7 của Kakashi-sensei cỏ tất cả 3 thành viên. Đó là tôi, và 2 ngườI còn lạI là Uchiha Sasuke và Uzumaki Naruto."

"Vậy họ đã đi đâu?" Tôi vẫn hỏI mặc dù biết câu trả lờI như thế nào "Sasuke-kun thì đã bỏ làng ra đi để đổI lấy sức mạnh. Còn Naruto thì.." Cô gần như muốn khóc "Cậu ấy mất rồI"

"TạI sao?"

"Khi biết Sasuke bỏ đi, Naruto đã cố ngăn chặn cậu ấy nhưng không được…Cậu ấy đã chết sau cuộc chiến đó"

"Oh" Tôi làm ra vẻ ngạc nhiên "Vậy cô có nhớ hai ngườI bạn đồng độI của mình không?"

"Có chứ! Và lúc đó tôi quyết định mình phảI mạnh hơn. PhảI mạnh mẽ hơn, chỉ có như thế tôi mớI có thể đem Sasuke trở về lạI Konoha" Giọng cô đổI sang một cách dứt khoác. Như thế cũng tốt, tình yêu của cô đốI vớI Sasuke hình như cũng giống như ngày trước vẩn không thay đổI "2 năm rưởI qua, tôi học rất nhiều từ Tsunade-sama. Tôi hi vọng lần này có thể đem Sasuke trở về và chúng tôi có thể đi thăm Naruto cùng vớI nhau."

Tuyệt, một kế hoạch rất tuyệt. Nhưng nó có thể chỉ là một giấc mơ mà thôi. Chỉ là một giấc mơ, dù cho Sasuke có trở về đi chăng nữa, tất cả sẽ không thay đổi. Tôi vẫn không thể trở về Konoha, trở về vớI con ngườI trước kia. Tất cả đã thay đổI hết rồI, và nó cứ sẽ tiếp tục như vậy cho đến lúc nào? Có thể cho đến suốt cuộc đời.

"Tôi sẽ giúp cô đem Sasuke trở về" Tôi nói và đó cũng là lờI hứa của tôi vớI cô vào 2 năm rưỡI trước. Tôi sẽ thực hiện nó, cho tôi và cho cô.

"Cám ơn Taki"

Bầu trờI đêm của Konoha không khác gì lúc tôi ở chung vớI Akatsuki, nó vẫn chỉ có một màu đen và và vì sao. Có lẽ những ngôi sao ấy và một số mệnh, số mệnh của một con người. ThờI gian…tôi rất sợ thờI gian sẽ trôi qua mau…tôi sợ mất đi những gì mình đang có…bạn bè…gia đình và cả cuộc sống của tôi.

Nhiệm vụ của tôi…cái mà thứ từ lâu tôi muốn, giờ tôi đã có được nó tạI sao tôi vẫn còn lo sợ. Tôi mạnh hơn trước, mạnh hơn tất cả những ngườI trong Akatsuki ngoại trừ Arashi. Chỉ có ông là kẻ tôi chưa thể đánh bạI được, chỉ có ông. Mặc dù ông chỉ dạy tôi rất nhiều về cách điều khiển Yumegan và các jutsu mà ông sáng tạo. Nhưng tôi vẫn không đủ mạnh đê thắng một ngườI như ông, ngay cả Itachi cũng sợ khi làm đốI thủ vớI ông. Nhưng ông không phảI như con ngườI tôi tưởng tượng khi trở thành một trong những thành viên chính thức của Akatsuki. Ông thương yêu tôi như một ngườI cha, giống Natsu vậy. Tôi cảm thấy mình rất mạnh phúc khi có một gia đình, những ngườI bạn và khoảng thờI gian hạnh phúc. Tôi yêu Konoha và yêu cả Akatsuki, tôi không biết phảI làm thế nào? Tôi không muốn mất bên nào cả. Tôi không muốn mất gia đình nhưng cũng không muốn mất Tsunade và Jiraiya, hai ngườI thường quan tâm cho tôi.

Giết Orochimaru…phảI giết hắn…điểu mà tôi mong muốn…nhiệm vụ của tôi…Chỉ khi hắn chết mọI chuyện mớI kết thúc…PhảI chỉ cần hắn chết đi

Khoảng hai hay ba ngày sau, độI 7 lạI có thêm một thành viên mớI nữa. Đó là Sai, tôi cảm thấy ngườI này rất bí ẩn. Hăn không thể khiến cho tôi tin tưởng được. Trực giác bảo cho tôi biết tôi phảI đề phòng hằn, và nhất là trong lần nhiệm vụ này. Nhiệm vụ đưa Sasuke trở về.

Do Kakashi vẫn còn nằm trên giường bệnh nên ngườI đi thế thầy ấy lần này là Yamato. Thầy ấy có thể tạo ra hình nộm từ cây. Jutsu mà đệ nhất Hokage sử dụng, giữa tôi và Sai không có một sự hoà hợp cho lắm. Và hình như theo tôi thấy anh ta còn có thể sử dụng Jutsu từ mấy bức tranh của mình.

Cả độI 7 chúng tôi theo sự hướng dẫn của Yamato đã đụng độ Orochimaru và Kabuto đầu tiên tạI trên cầu, Yamato đã giả dạng thành 1 thành viên của Akatsuki và kẻ đó là Sasori. Nhưng tạI sao vẫn không có Sasuke ở đây, không sao tất cả sẽ không sao hết. Tất cả sẽ không sao hết có đúng không?

Nhưng nếu không có Sasuke ở đây, tôi sẽ không thể nào đánh bạI hắn. PhảI đợI, tôi phảI đợI thờI cơ. Orochimaru tấn công tôi một cách thậm tệ, còn Sakura thì bị Kabuto đả thương. Hừh hắn từng là một con rốI của Sasori vậy mà lạI bỏ đi theo Orochimaru. Tôi bị Orochimaru dùng "Sanjuu Rashoomon" làm cho bị tổn thương ở tay khá nặng. Tôi cũng không biết tạI sao mình lạI ngu ngốc khi phong ấn hết 80% chakra.

Trong lúc Sakura hàn vết thương cho tôi thì Sai đã tham gia vào nhóm của Orochimaru. Kabuto đã làm một cái chết giả cho Sai và trên cái xác ấy ở trên cây. Nhưng điểm đó càng giúp chúng tôi tìm thấy Sasuke hơn. Ba chúng tôi đột nhập vào nơi ở của Orochimaru.

Đây là một hang động được hình thành từ jutsu và nó một mùi rắn rất nặng. Tôi ghét rắn, cũng phảI cám ơn Orochimaru, chính hắn là kẻ làm cho tôi ghét rắn hơn bất kỳ ai hết. Khi tìm được Sai, tôi trong thấy có vài ba con rắn con nhỏ bò ra ngoài, tôi chỉ khẽ mỉn cườI và biết rằng thế nào cũng gặp lạI cậu ta, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura nhìn vào cuốn sổ đen của Sai để lạI kia tôi đang đấu vớI Orochimaru và tìm được nhìểu khuôn mặt đã có dấu chéo ở trên đó. Và trong đó còn có cả hình của Sasuke, tôi không biết hắn đang có ý định gì nhưng tốt nhất tôi phài hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của mình. Hoàn thành nhiệm vụ được giao.

Chúng tôi nghe thấy 1 tiếng nổ rất lớn phát ra từ phía bên kia, cả ba chúng tôi chạy đến chỗ đó và bên trên là một khuôn mặt rất quen thuộc vớI tôi và Sakura. Và ngườI đó không phảI ai khác ngoài Uchiha Sasuke. Cậu ta cũng thay đổI khá nhiều nhỉ, cao hơn, khuôn mặt vẫn lạnh lùng như trước. Cậu mặc trên ngườI một bộ quần áo dành cho kẻ hầu cận của Orochimaru và sau lưng cậu là thanh kiếm kanata

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura lên tiếng

"Đã lâu không gặp Sakura" Sasuke trả lờI "Vậy còn Naruto đâu? Sao tôi không thấy cậu ta nhỉ? Hay là cậu ta đã sợ tôi mà bỏ chạy rồI?"

Sakura khẽ im lặng một hồI cô định nói tiếp nhưng đã bị tôi cắt lờI "Uzumaki mà cậu nhắc đến đã chết hơn 2 năm trước. Vào cái ngày mà cậu bỏ đi vớI Orochimaru"

"Haaa" Sasuke khẽ cườI "Cậu tưởng rằng cậu là ai? Cậu cho rằng tôi tin vào lờI nó của cậu sao? Nếu như thằng ngốc Naruto chết đi thì tôi đã có được Mangekyo Sharingan vào ngày đó rồi."

"Nhưng Sasuke" Sakura tiếp tục nói "Taki nói đúng, Naruto đã bị một nhóm Anbu giết chết sau khi cậu bỏ đi."

"Oh! Tiếc qúa nhỉ" Sasuke vẫn dù cái vẻ mặt lạnh lùng đó "Có lẽ tôi phảI giết cô thôi, Sakura"

Sasuke di chuyển thật nhanh đến chỗ Sakura, tay anh đặt trên vai cô và tay còn lạI đang rút ra thanh katana từ phía sau và định đâm cô từ phía sau lưng. Nhưng anh đã bị Sai ngăn cản lạI và cùng lúc ấy tôi và Yamato lao vào nhưng Sasuke đã dùng "Chidori Nagashi" một đòn điện xuất hiện và bao bọc xung quanh ngườI của anh ta.

Vậy là cậu ta đã mạnh hơn rất nhiều đấy chứ, tôt rất tốt nhưng đòn điện đó không hề có tác dụng vớI tôi. Tôi định tiến thẳng đến chỗ Sasuke đang đứng nhưng Yamato đã dùng kunai của mình để chặn lạI thanh katana của Sasuke và lãnh kết qủa là bị thương ở tay. Tôi khá tức về sự việc này của ông ta, tôi đâu có cần bảo vệ. Kẻ cần bảo vệ là Sakura kia mà, tôi phảI bảo vệ cô.

"Tôi là kẻ đứng đầu trong 10 ngườI mạnh nhất ở đây" Sasuke nói cũng vớI giọng lạnh lùng đó "Các ngườI tưởng có thể thắng được tôi àh"

"Đương nhiên" Tôi đáp trả

"Ku..ku.. Thật không ngờ một ngườI được mệnh danh là Red Shadow lạI ở đây. TạI sao cậu lạI không nói ra thân phận của mình Taki-kun à không, phảI gọI cậu là Kitsu-kun Akatsuki no Aka kage" Orochimaru xuất hiện từ phía đằng sau Sasuke cùng vớI Kabuto.

Cả bốn ngườI đều quay sang phía tôi trong khi tôi đói diện vớI Orochimaru bởI vì họ không ngờ một thành viên trong nhóm Akatsuki lạI xuất hiện ở đây và thậm chí còn tham gia vớI Konoha nữa "Oh! Thì ra ông cũng biết tôi là thành viên của Akatsuki à." Tôi nói "Vậy thì tôi không thể che dấu thân phận của mình nữa rồI"

"Và sẵn đây tôi cho ông biết, Orochimaru ạ." Tôi khẽ mỉn cườI "Tôi là ngườI mạnh tương đương vớI thủ lĩnh của Akatsuki kẻ mà ông phản bội. Ngay cả Itachi cũng không thể đánh bạI được tôi. Và tên của tôi là Kitsu hay còn được gọI là Red Shadow của Akatsuki nhưng trước đó tôi được gọI dướI cái tên.." Tôi khẽ ngừng lạI ở đó.

Và trên tay tôi xuất hiện một khói nước nhỏ, tôi vuốt nó lên trên mái tóc nâu đỏ của mình để tẩy đi chất màu nhuộm. Mái tóc ấy chuyển sang một màu vàng và đôi mắt nâu mà tôi dùng genjutsu để che dấu khi đến Konoha thì chuyển sang một màu xanh lục có một chút đen tốI ở trong đó, và bấy nhiêu cũng đủ để họ nhận ra tôi là ai

"Đã lâu không gặp Sasuke-teme" Tôi nói "Và cả cậu nữa Sakura"

"N..a..r..u..t..o"

**Chapter 6: Trở Về**

"N..a..r..u..t..o"

"Ngạc nhiên à Sakura" Tôi nói "Ngạc nhiên khi thấy tôi còn sống à?"

"Thì ra là Naruto-kun" Orochimaru tiếp tục nói "Không ngờ một kẻ đả chết ở Konoha lạI có mặt ở đây. Hình như cậu đã trở về vớI bản tính thật của mình rồI phải. Ta nói có đúng không, Naruto-kun à không phảI gọI cậu là Kazama Naruto con trai của Yondaime và cũng là ngườI thừa kế duy nhất của dòng họ Kazama tạI Konoha"

Nhường như những ngườI ở đây điều kinh ngạc khi thấy Orochimaru nói như vậy. Họ không ngờ con trai của Yondaime là một thằng ngốc miệng mồn lúc nào cũng hét to lên và nhất là sau này đòi làm Hokage. Nhưng đó chỉ là qúa khứ, bởI vì trước mặt họ tôi, Naruto là một con ngườI hoàn toàn khác, một con ngườI từng trảI, biết thế nào là đau là hận và trong mắt họ tôi chỉ là một kẻ có trái tim giá lạnh giống như Sasuke mà thôi.

"Naruto" Sakura nói không lên lờI "Có phảI cậu là Naruto không? Hãy nói đây chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi.. Ai hãy nói cho tôi biết đây chỉ là một giấc mơ" cô gần như không tin vào mắt mình nữa. BởI vì đứng trước cô là hai ngườI bạn, hai ngườI đồng độI và ở hai hướng khác nhau. Ba ngườI của độI 7 giờ đây đứng trên ba con đường khác nhau. Không còn ai còn đi chung vớI ai nhưng ngày nào nữa, ba con ngườI ở ba bậc khác nhau vê năng lực và trình độ.

"Tôi thật sự là Naruto, Sakura" Tôi giảI thích "Nhưng Naruto ngày ấy đã chết, bây giờ chỉ có Kitsu. NgườI được mệnh danh là Red Shadow là đứng ở đây thôi." Tôi quay sang phiá Orochimaru "Và nhiệm vụ của tôi lần này là giết tất cả mọI ngườI ở Sound nhất là Orochimaru"

"Kể cả Sasuke" Sakura hỏI

"Phảí Kể cả Sasuke" Tôi gật đầu và nhận ra vẻ thất vọng từ khuôn mặt cô "Nhưng tôi sẽ không làm vậy, tôi sẽ không giết cậu ấy nếu như Sasuke chịu quay về lạI Konoha cùng vớI cậu, Sakura"

"Itachi đang ở đâu?" Sasuke hét lên khi cậu ta nhớ ra rằng tôi cũng là một thành viên của Akatsuki. Sasuke di chuyển đến chỗ tôi vớI cặp mắt Sharingan

"Sharingan không có tác dụng vớI tôi đâu Sasuke" Tôi nói trong khi tránh đòn của Sasuke và tiện tay đặt một chiếc kunai lên trên cổ cậu ấy. "Sharingan của cậu đốI vớI Yumegan của tôi chỉ là một thứ bỏ đi"

"Cái gì?" Sasuke gần như muốn hét lên khi nghe thấy tôi nói như vậy. BởI vì tôi đang xúc phạm đến dòng máu của anh ta kia mà. Sasuke hất tay tôi ra khỏI cổ anh và quay lạI đốI diện vớI tôi. Lúc này đôi mắt xanh của tôi đã chuyển sang màu xám bạc vớI 5 tomoe trên đó và đương nhiên đó chính là Yumegan của Kazama.

"Để tôi nói cho cậu biết nhé" Tôi cườI "Ban nãy khi đưa kunai vào cổ cậu tôi đã dùng chakra xoá đi cái dấu phong ấn mà Orochimaru đưa cho cậu hơn 2 năm trước" Đôi mắt của Sasuke hình như không tin nổI những lờI tôi nói "Và cậu sẽ ngã ngục trong vài phút nữa thôi Sasuke-'kun' ạ"

Đúng như lờI tôi nói, đôi mắt Sharingan của Sasuke chuyển sang màu đen vốn có của nó và từ từ nhắm lạI như hỉnh như cậu không muốn như vậy. Sasuke dùng kiếm đâm vào tay mình để chống lạI cơn buồn ngủ mà tôi làm lúc nãy. Nhưng dù cậu ta có làm gì cũng vô ý thôi, không có ai phá giảI được thuật của Yumegan cả.

"Sakura, Sai" Tôi nói "Đưa Sasuke đi trước đi, tôi sẽ giảI quyết hắn ta tạI đây"

"Nhưng…"

"Tôi bảo đưa Sasuke rờI khỏI đây. Nhanh lên" Tôi hét. Sakura chỉ biết im lăng và chạy đến đỡ Sasuke trong khi Kabuto định ngay cản cô thì trên tay tôi đã xuất hiện thanh Kaze làm phong toả khu vực đó. Anh ta không thể nào vựơt qua được bức tường gió mà thanh Kaze tạo ra. Sakura chỉ còn biết làm theo lờI của tôi, cô cùng Sai và Yamato rờI khỏI nơi đó để cho một mình tôi vớI Orochimaru giảI quyết ân oán.

"Hôm nay là ngày tàn của ngươi Orochimaru" Tôi chỉa thanh Kaze vào mặt Oro. Hắn chỉ cườI và từ trong miệng hắn xuất hiện một con rắn từ trong miệng con rắn ấy là thanh Kusanagi của hắn.

"Nào hãy để cuộc vui bắt đầu" Hắn lao đến chỗ tôi vớI thanh kiếm trong tay vớI một tốc độ không lớn cho lắm nhưng đốI vớI tôi thì nó rất chậm. Tôi dễ dàng thấy những di chuyển của hắn, Tôi dùng thanh Kaze đỡ đòn của hắn. Oro chỉ cườI, khuôn mặt hắn cũng như ngày nào vẫn cứ độc ác.

"Cậu đã giỏi hơn trước rất nhiều" Hắn nói "Thậm chí còn hơn cả Sasuke-kun nữa"

Tôi không nói gì trước lời khen của hắn, tôi chĩ biết rằng mình phải giết hắn cho dù có phải một giá gì đi chăng nữa. Từ trong ống tay của Orochimaru phóng ra những con rắn nhỏ nhưng dài. Tôi liền dùng thanh Kaze chặt đứt đầu những con rắn ấy và chém thẳng một nhát xuống lớp mặt nạ trên gương mặt hắn.

Thấy mình đang ở thế bất lợi Orochimaru liền chập hai tay mình lại và tôi biết động tác seal đó. Tôi cùng làm một động tác với hắn và hai chúng tôi hô to "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Từ phía bên Oro xuất hiện một con rắn to lớn với cái tên Nada hay Manda gì đó tôi không cần quan tâm. Tôi chỉ biết rằng mình đang đứng trên đầu Kyuubi. Cữu vĩ hồ ly một thời bị phong ấn trong tôi.

"Ngươi muốn gì, Orochimaru" Con rắn hỏi "Ta muốn ngươi giết thằng nhóc kia cùng với con chồn ngu ngốc của hắn"

Chồn ngu ngốc à...thật là một kẻ không biết điều..Cho dù kyuubi có ngu ngốc thì tôi cũng đâu có ngu đến nỗi mà bị một con rắn già như ngươi hạ ngục.

"Kyuubi, giết hắn đi" Tôi nói

"Sao cũng được Kit" Kyuubi trả lời "Ta cũng muốn tính sổ với hắn từ lâu lắm rồi. Nếu không phải vì hắn thì ngươi sẽ không như ngày hôm nay Kit"

Kyuubi lao thẳng đến chỗ Manda và dùng những chiếc đuôi lửa của mình quấn chặt lấy người Manda làm cho nó không thể cử động được. Nhưng Manda nào có chịu như vậy từ trong miệng nó phun ra những chất độc mà không hề biết rằng dù chất độc có nặng đến đâu vẫn không thể xâm nhập vào người Kyuubi và tôi nếu có thanh Kaze ở đây thì nó sẽ giúp tôi loại trừ chất độc ra.

"Naruto, Dùng Yumegan đi vào ý tưởng của hắn trước khi hắn chuyển nó sang thân thể của Kabuto" kyuubi nói khi thấy đôi mắt hắn đang ở vị trí nơi mà Kabuto đang bị bức tường gió của thanh Kaze tạo ra gtiam giữ

"Được thôi" Một lần nữa đôi mắt xanh của tôi lại chuyển sang màu xám bạc nhưng lần này 5 tomoe ở chung quanh mắt dài ra như những chiếc shuriken đã sẵn sàng chiến đấu "Yumegan: KinenHokousha "

Nơi này là một nơi rất tối và lạnh thậm chí xung quanh nó đều có hàng tá con rắn nhỏ đang bò xung quanh trước một cách cửa lớn. Tôi dùng Chakra lấy ra thanh Tsuki và đặt hai thanh Kaze và Tsuki trước cách cửa đó và lấy máu của mình tưới lên hai thanh kiếm mà hô to "Tsukikaze release: Blood Sword" Một ngọn gió đỏ nổi lên kết hợp hai thanh kiếm thành một thanh kiếm đen có cùng một độ dài giống như lúc nó còn là 2 thanh kiếm riêng lẻ.

Trong quãng thời gian tập luyện với Arashi tôi đã biết thanh Tsukikaze từ một thanh kiếm to thành một thanh katana nhỏ và có hai lưỡi một lưỡi xanh và một lưỡi đỏ. Thanh Tsukikaze mạnh hơn trước rất nhiều khi tôi đưa vào nó một lượng chakra từ thanh kiếm khác do chính tôi tự chế tạo từ chakra của mình.

Những con rắn xung quanh đều bị biến mất khi thanh Tsukikaze xuất hiện trên tay tôi và cánh cửa cũng tự động mở ra cho tôi vào. Phía trong căn phòng ấy là một chiếc đầu rắn to lớn đang mở mắt nhìn chằm chằm vầo tôi. Trước khi nó tấn công thì tôi đã dùng thanh Tsukikaze chặt nó ra làm đôi.

Máu của nó thấm vào thanh Tsukikaze và cũng chính lúc này một lúc ánh sáng đỏ đưa tôi ra khỏi ý nghĩ hắn trong khi Yumegan đã trở lại hình dáng bình thường của nó.

Orochimaru chỉ đứng đó như trời trồng, hắn đã không còn cử động được nữa. Ngay lúc này thanh Tsukikaze từ trong tay tôi tự động lao thẳng vào trái tim hắn và tạo ra một vụ chấn động lớn

"Rời khỏi đây mau, Kyuubi" Tôi hét trước khi thanh kiếm chạm vào tim hắn. Kyuubi tháo những chiếc đuôi đỏ của mình ra khỏi người Manda và phóng thật nhanh vào khu rừng ở đằng sau.

"Ầm" đó là tiếng nổ sau khi Kyuubi rời khỏi, sẽ không còn có ai có thể sống sót trong vụ nổ ấy. Bởi vì 'Thần Chết' từ cây Tsukikaze đã đưa tất cả về nơi âm tàng, nơi mà những ngọn lửa đang chờ đợi thiêu sống họ. Sẽ không còn gì nữa..không còn ai gây hại cho cậu ấy cho Konoha..Nhiệm vụ của tôi đã kết thúc...Kết thúc thật rồi sao?

Tôi phải nói lời chia tay...Chia tay với những người bạn...Rời khỏi Konoha mãi mãi..Tôi đã không thể trở về nữa rồi...Tôi không thể nào về lại nơi đó được nữa...Nơi mà tôi muốn bảo vệ với tất cả cuộc sống của mình...Tạm biệt Konoha..

Cùng lúc đó ở một nơi không xa, Sakura đang cố dùng chakra của mình để làm cho Sasuke tỉnh lại nhưng vẫn không có tác dụng gì cả. Cô đã rất lo lắng cho anh và cho cả Naruto và cô cũng thật không ngờ rằng cậu vẫn còn sống..thậm chí còn mạnh hơn lúc trước...mạnh hơn cả cô và Sasuke

/Nếu Naruto còn sống vậy thì.../ Cô đang nhớ lại vụ ba Anbu ngày đó /Chẳng lẽ chết cậu ấy giết chết bọn họ sao? KHông thể nào..Nó thật sự không thể?/

'Naruto đâu?" Đó là câu nói đầu tiên khi Sasuke tỉnh lại "Và tại sao tôi lại ở đây?"

"Cậu tỉnh rồi Sasuk-kun" Sakura ôm chầm lấy anh.. cô sợ rằng nếu không làm như thế anh sẽ biến mất khỏi cuộc đời cô một lần nữa...giống như ngày trước vậy..ngày mà anh chạy trốn theo Orochimaru "Cậu làm tớ lo lắng quá"

"Naruto đâu?" Anh lập lại câu hỏi của mình "hắn ta ở đây? Tôi phải hỏi hắn cho ra lẽ"

"Cậu muốn hỏi tôi việc gì?" Tôi xuất hiện từ phía sau Sasuke nhưng một bóng ma, bộ đồ đen của tôi dính đầy bụi bậm và thậm chí có cả máu nữa. "cậu muốn hỏi tôi điều gì nào?"

"Chuyện đó có phải thật không?" Sasuke gằn giọng "Có phải cái chết của Uchihas clan là do Sandaime sai Itachi làm không?"

"Hãy hỏi Tsunade về vấn đền ấy" Tôi trả lời "Còn ai muốn hỏi gì không?"

"Cậu thật sự là Naruto chứ" Sakura hỏi tiếp sau khi thấy tôi gật đầu "tại sao cậu không trở về Konoha, nếu cậu còn sống. Tại sao vậy Naruto?"

Tôi chỉ im lặng bởi vì tôi không biết rằng mình nên nói gì với câu hỏi ấy nhưng rồi tôi cũng nói "Đó là lý do của tớ, cậu không cần phải quan tâm" Cùng lúc đó tôi giải phóng một lượng chakra lón và nhắm đôi mắt xám bạc(Yumegan) của mình lại với một câu thì thầm rất khẽ "Hãy quên chuyện của ngày hôm nay đi..Bởi vì khi trở về lại Konoha các cậu sẽ không nhớ gì cả sẽ không nhớ về chuyện của tớ ngày hôm nay"

"Tạm biệt..những đồng đội...và những người bạn của tôi" đó là lời nói cuối cùng mà họ có thể nghe thấy trước khi đôi mắt của họ nhắm lại.

Trở về lại Konoha, Sasuke cùng Sakura, Sai và Yamato đi đến văn phòng để trình diện Hokage-same. Tsunade không lấy gì làm vui sướng khi thấy Sasuke trở về bởi vì nếu như anh không bỏ đi thì Naruto sẽ không chết một cách như thế.

"Taki đâu?" Cô hỏi khi chỉ thấy 4 người mà lại không thấy thành viên mới gia nhập vào hàng ngũ của Konoha.

"Chết rồi" Sasuke trả lời bằng một giọng lạnh lùng "Chết cùng với Orochimaru" và giọng của anh vẫb không thay đổi khi anh đề cập đến cái chết của gia tộc anh "Có phải Itachi giết tất cả mọi người ở Uchiha là do lệnh của Sandaime phải không?"

Mắt của Tsunade mở to ra khi nghe thấy anh hỏi như vậy. Cô chỉ thở dài và nói "Phải, đó là lệmh của Sandaime"

"Tại sao?" Lần này đến lượt Sakura "Tại sao Sandaime-sâm lại làm như vậy?"

"Bởi vì Uchiha clan và Orochimaru đã liên kết với nhau. Và họ định đưa Sasuke cho Orochimaru nhưng sau khi biết chuyện này Sandaime đã ra lệnh cho Itachi giết hết những người ở Uchiha. Chỉ có như thế mới cứu được cậu, Sasuke"

"Nếu như vậy thì tại sao Itachi lại trở thành nukenin?"

"Hãy hỏi Itachi về vấn đề ấy?' Tsunade trả lời "Chỉ có cậu ấy biết lý do tại sao mình phải rời khỏi Konoha. Và ta thật mừng khi thấy cậu hỏi về vấn đề này?"

Sasuke chỉ im lặng một hồi và chợt lên tiếng "Tôi có thể thăm Naruto được không?"

"Cứ đến nơi tưởng niệm là được" Tsunade nói "ta nghĩ cậu ấy sẽ rất mừng khi thấy cậu trở về"

"Phải" Đó là giọng của Sai, anh nãy giờ chỉ im lặng vậy mà khi nhắc đến Naruto thì anh lên tiếng "Cậu ấy rất vui khi biết Sasuke trở về và có một người từng nói với tôi rằng 'Quá khứ chỉ là quá khứ..Tương lai vẫn là tương lai chỉ có hiện tại là điểu duy nhất..điều mà chúng ta có thể thay đổi tương lai..Số phận của tôi là ở nơi ấy, chỉ có làm vậy tôi mới có thể bảo vệ họ. Những người mà tôi yêu quý' Người ấy đã nói với tôi như vậy" Sai kết thúc

"Ai?" Tất cả 4 người đều hỏi anh. Nhưng Sai vẫn không nói gì bởi vì anh đã hứa với người đó rồi

"Tôi sẽ không nói tên cậu ấy" Sai trả lời "bởi vì đới với Konoha thì cậu ấy là một kẻ đã chết

-Nhớ lại-

"Ra đây đi Sai" Naruto nói sau khi xóa ký ức của họ "Tôi biết anh đang ở trên đó, và nếu anh không xuống thì đừng có trách tôi không nương tay"

Sai thấy vậy anh liền nhảy từ phía trên cây xuống chỗ mà Naruto đang đứng "Tại sao cậu lại xóa đi ký ức của họ?" Đó là câu hỏi đầu tiên khi anh đến gần chàng trai tóc vàng ấy

"Quá khứ chỉ là quá khứ..Tương lai vẫn là tương lai chỉ có hiện tại là điểu duy nhất..điều mà chúng ta có thể thay đổi tương lai..Số phận của tôi là ở nơi ấy, chỉ có làm vậy tôi mới có thể bảo vệ họ. Những người mà tôi yêu quý" Naruto trả lời "Đối với Konoha tôi là kẻ đã chết, Sai ạ. Hãy cứ để họ nghĩ như thế như vậy sẽ tốt hơn.."

"Naruto" Sai định hỏi tiếp nhưng đã bị Naruto cắt lời

"Hãy đưa họ về Konoha và gửi lời thăm hỏi của tôi đến họ..Còn bây giờ thì tạm biệt Sai "

-Kết thúc-

Nhiệm vụ kết thúc...Sasuke trở về lại Konoha...Orochimaru thì không còn nữa...Tất cả đã kết thúc..Hi vọng là thế..Tất cả đã thật sự kết thúc rồi..hay giờ đây những rắc rối mới thật sự bắt đầu

Trở về lại Akatsuki tôi mới hay rằng Asuma đã chết dưới tay của nhóm Hida...bọn họ sắp sửa nhận một nhiệm vụ mới mà đối với tôi chẳng là chuyện gì cả. Tôi không muốn quan tâm đến nó.. Tôi chỉ muốn có một giấc ngủ, một giấc ngủ an lành sau 2 năm qua. Không mộng mị và không lo lắng việc gì cả? Hãy để tôi than thản chỉ đêm nay thôi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 7: Con Đường Của Mỗi Người**

Bầu trờI đêm nay sao thanh thản đến thế. Anh đã trở về nơi naỳ, về nơi mà anh đã từng bỏ đi, bỏ đi để kiếm cái sức mạnh và tìm kiếm sự trả thù không có thật ấy. NgườI gây ra cái chết cho gia đình anh đã chết nhưng vẫn có ngườI vẫn ở nơi đó. Một nơi xa xôi, bởI vì anh biết rằng kẻ ấy không thể nào về. Anh Uchiha Sasuke sẽ thay đổI số phận của mình ngày hôm nay, sẽ thay đổI đó và tìm lạI anh trai mình để hỏI cho ra lẽ vì sao lạI bỏ Konoha mà đi. Anh muốn biết được câu trả lời.

"Sasuke-kun" Cô gái vớI mái tóc hồng lạI gần chỗ anh. Anh đang ở nơi tưởng niệm các ninja đã mất để thăm lạI một ngườI bạn…phảI một ngườI bạn thân đã chết khi không thể mang anh trở về

"TạI sao cậu lạI ở đây?" Cô hỏI "TrờI đã chuyển lạnh rồI đó" Cô vẫn còn lo lắng cho anh như ngày nào bởI vì tình cảm cô đốI vớI anh vẫn không thay đổi. Sẽ mang không thay đổI cho dù thờI gian có trôi quan lâu cách mấy đi chăng nữa. Cô sẽ mãi yêu một mình anh.

"Cậu không nghĩ rằng Naruto sẽ cảm thấy cô đơn khi nằm ở đây một mình sao?" Anh hỏI "Tớ đã tưởng rằng khi mình trở về độI 7 vẫn như ngày ấy..nào ngờ"

"Có thể" Cô trả lờI "Nhưng có thể cái chết như vậy lạI tốt hơn cho cậu ấy. Cậu ấy được giảI thoát khỏI sự căm ghét của dân làng, giảI thoát được mặc cảm của mình và thậm chí giảI thoát cả Kyuubi"

"Uh" Sasuke khẽ cười. Nụ cườI thật sự như trước ngày gia tộc anh bị giết "Hi vọng là như cậu nói Sakura"

-

Tiếng nhạc phát ra từ những chiếc lá trúc hoà cùng âm thanh yên lặng của bầu trờI càng làm nó thêm êm dịu, một âm thanh rất thoảI mái. Một âm điệu không mang nhiều nỗI âu lo..

"Cậu không ngủ sao? Kitsu-kun" NgườI có mái tóc đen tiến gần đến chỗ chàng trai tóc vàng đã có một phần chuyển sang màu cam nhưng màu vàng vẫn làm nổI bật khuôn mặt của cậu cùng đôi mắt trong xanh ấy.

"Uh!" Cậu trả lờI, không cần quay mặt, cậu vẫn biết đó là ai "Tôi không thể ngủ được đêm nay. Còn anh?" Chiếc lá trúc vẫn còn trên tay anh khi cậu dùng lạI giai điệu êm ả đó.

"Cậu không muốn trở về Konoha sao?"

"Vậy tạI sao anh không trở về Itachi" Kitsu hỏI ngược lạI ngưòi đứng phía sau mình "Câu trả lờI của anh cũng là câu trả lờI của tôi" Đó là lờI cuốI cùng trước khi anh đưa chiếc lá lên môi mình thổI tiếp giai điệu mà anh vừa dừng lại.

Một bản nhạc mang âm hưởng vui ư?…Không…Hay nó mang một cái gì đó buồn?..Cũng không. Nó chỉ là một bản nhạc mà từ lâu anh đã muốn thổI nó. Và anh đã làm được vào chính lúc này đây. Bản nhạc nói lên tâm trạng anh..Tâm trạng của một lữ hành.

"TạI sao cậu lạI thổI lá trúc như vậy? Tôi thấy ít khi nào thấy cậu như đêm nay" Itachi hỏI sau khi anh thấy Kitsu vừa kết thúc giai điệu cuốI cùng.

"Đêm nay, những chuyện tôi lo lắng đều kết thúc" Cậu nói "Tôi sẽ không cần quan tâm cái gì nữa. LờI hứa vớI cô ấy tôi đã thực hiện. Bây giờ tôi chỉ muốn được một mình, Itachi ạ" Anh nhìn lên bầu trờI đầy sao "Tôi muốn bước đi trên con đường mà mình lưạ chọn một cách chắc chắn"

-

ThờI gian trôi qua nhanh thật, mớI đó đã gần 3 tháng kể từ khi Sasuke trở về lạI Konoha. Tsunade chỉ giao cho anh những nhiệm vụ cấp D bởI vì việc anh bỏ làng ra đi. Cũng may là anh không phảI vào tù những việc mà anh đã làm. Anh cũng bắt đầu hẹn hò vớI Sakura vào tuần trước, hai ngườI càng ngày càng thân nhau hơn và tất nhiên điều đó đã gây ra thất vọng cho biết bao nhiêu cô gái khác ở trong làng khi biết anh chọn Sakura chứ không chọn họ.

Sai vẫn còn ở lạI độI 7 và tính tình của anh cũng thay đổI, anh cởI mở hơi trước. Những bức vẽ của anh cũng sống động hơn không quái qủy như trước. Anh và Sasuke hình như khá hợp tính nhau nhưng cũng không vì thế mà anh quên đi ngườI đồng độI cũ của mình…Uzumaki Naruto

Hàng ngày anh và Sakura đều đi ra nơi ấy để thăm Naruto, anh rất buồn khi không còn được nghe những lờI to tiếng của Naruto nữa. Không còn ai gây sự vớI anh? Không còn ai để anh gọI là 'dobe' nữa. Anh thật sự muốn khóc..Một Uchiha muốn khóc khi mất đi ngườI bạn thân của mình …như vậy có được hay không?

Kakashi cũng đã xuất viện hơn 1 tuần và thầy ấy cũng bắt đầu chỉ dạy độI 7 những bước di chuyển mới. Kakashi cũng như hai thành viên cũ của độI 7. Anh cũng rất buồn khi mất đi một ngườI học trò của mình, ngườI mà anh hứa rằng sẽ bảo vệ. Anh đã không làm được điều đó cũng như ngày ấy…Ngày mà anh được con mắt Sharingan từ Obito…Có phảI anh là một ngườI thầy giáo tồI hay không?

- -

Anh đang đi trên những con đường trảI đầy tuyết. Nơi đây thật giống như những gì mà ngườI ta gọI nó 'Làng Tuyết' không khoác trên mình chiếc áo của Akatsuki nữa mà chỉ mặc bộ quần áo đen bộ đồ dành cho những ninja càng làm anh trở nên thoảI mái hơn bao giờ hết.

Nhưng ở cái nơi tuyết phủ quanh năm này lại có cái vẻ đẹp riêng của nó. Những ngọn gió se se lạnh lướt qua mái tóc nâu đỏ của anh thậm chí còn có những bông tuyết rơi lả tả ở trên nó nữa. Anh thật sự muốn được sống ở nơi này, nơi xứ tuyết bồn mùa đều như nhau. Một nơi không để cho anh lo lắng bất cứ chuyện gì…Anh muốn được sống như thế. Có một gia đình của riêng mình như vậy không tốt sao?

Hai năm qua, anh đi rất nhiều nơi hết qua Làng Gió rồI lạI đến Làng Mưa. Anh cứ đi như thế, cứ đi du ngoạn một mình như thế và khi đặt chân đến Làng Tuyết này, là lúc anh vừa tròn 18 tuổi. Lứa tuổI trưởng thành.

Hai năm trôi qua, anh thật sự muốn biết họ sống như thế nào. Những ngườI bạn của anh, những ngườI ở Konoha ấy, họ có còn nhớ đến cái ngườI mang tên Naruto này không? Hay họ đã quên? Thôi thà cứ để nó chìm trong quên lãng nhưng mấy năm trước như vậy thì tốt hơn.

Còn Akatsuki ư? Anh vẫn thường hợp mặt vớI họ mỗI khi có nhiệm vụ mới. Cha anh, Yondaime không còn muốn tấn công Konoha như trước. Ông bây giờ cũng như những thành viên khác có một cuộc sống riêng của mình. Nên như vậy, mỗI ngườI trong nhóm đều đi khắp nơi và khi tụ hợp lạI, họ kể cho nhau nghe nơi mà mình đi qua. Thật là một cuộc sống ung dung tự tạI, không ai tuân thủ ai.

Giờ đây anh cứ như một cơn gió, cứ đi đi mãi không biết khi nào mớI ngừng lại. Anh chỉ mãi muốn làm một cơn gió. Một cơn gió không ai có thể nắm giữ được. Không có ai có thể nắm giữ được anh

-

Konoha lúc này cũng khá nhộn dịp hơn trước. À phảI rồI có chuyện này mà không ai có thể bỏ qua, đó là lễ cướI của Sakura và Sasuke được tổ chức vào giữa tháng 2 này. Tháng 2 ở Konoha này không giống như ở làng Tuyết. Nó mang những hơi ấm, âm hưởng của mùa xuân thậm chí những cành cây anh đào nở rộ trong khi muà đông vẫn chưa đi qua nơi Konoha này.

Tất cả các Gennin ngày ấy đều đến dự buổI lễ này, ngườI thì mừng ngườI thì khóc. Nhất là đám con gái hâm hộ Sasuke khi biết anh lấy Sakura họ đã khóc ròng trong bữa tiệc. Đám cuớI của họ có thể kéo dài đến vài ba ngày mớI có thể kết thúc. MọI ngườI đều vui vẻ mang những lờI chúc an lành đến đôi vợ chồng mớI cuớI này. Nhưng vớI hai ngườI họ, họ vẫn không quên đến thăm mộ ngườI bạn, một ngườI đã đi qua cuộc đờI họ.

Cả hai vợ chồng Sasuke đang đứng trước bia đá tưởng niệm. Sakura đặt đóa hoa anh đào loài hoa như cái tên của cô Sakura, xuống nơi thềm đá và nói "Naruto, hôm nay là ngày cướI của mình và Sasuke. Cậu hãy cùng mừng vớI chúng tớ nhé". Trong khi trên tay Sasuke là đoá hoa ngày cướI của họ.

"Sakura nói phảI đấy!" Sasuke lên tiếng, mái tóc đen của cậu vẫn dựng đứng cùng vớI bộ chú rể màu xanh dương đậm càng làm cậu thêm điển trai "Cậu phảI mừng cho chúng tớ"

Tấm bia đá vẫn cứ đứng như thế, vẫn cứ như ngày nào. Nơi đây khắc ghi biết bao tên những ngườI hi sinh cho Konoha. Những ngườI nằm xuống, những ngườI không thể quay trở về. Ánh sáng mặt trờI phản chiếu vào nó làm cho tảng bia đá ấy sáng hơn trong giống như một viên pha lên màu tím trong suốt. Nó như muốn tạo thành một cầu vồng, một cầu vòng ngũ sắc.

Không chỉ có họ, mà kẻ cả những ngườI từng là thầy là bạn của Naruto đều đứng trước nơi này. Thứ ánh sáng mà họ thấy ban nãy, cái cầu ngũ sắc ấy hãy để họ tưởng rằng đó là lờI chúc mừng của Naruto đến đôi vợ chồng trẻ.

-

Các thành viên của Akatsuki thì vẫn sống rất vui vẻ, vẫn cứ như anh em một nhà mỗI khi tụ tập lại. Có điều họ hơi gặp rắc rốI vớI thành viên nữ đầu tiên của nhóm. Cô ta lúc nào cũng chỉ làm những món ăn mà Itachi thích thôi, lúc nào cũng đi theo anh và còn bày những trò tinh nghịch phá hoạI họ. Nhóm Itachi-Kisame thường chỉ có hai ngườI vậy mà bây giờ phảI thành Sana-Itachi-Kisame , nếu nói tộI nghiệp thì tộI nghiệp nhất vẫn là Kisame vì nếu Sana và Kitsu hợp tác vớI nhau để chọc anh thì chỉ có nước trốn sau lưng Itachi mà cầu cứu.

Arashi thì lúc nào gặp Kitsu cũng thúc dục anh hãy lấy vợ đi để ông còn có cháu bế. Đương nhiên anh nào chịu, anh phảI chuồn sang tận Làng Tuyết để khỏI nghe lờI thúc dục của ông. BởI vì anh vẫn chưa muốn chôn vùi đờI mình vào tay những bà chằn..Như Sakura chẳng hạn..

Anh lúc nào cũng nói "Từ từ con tính" như thật ra là anh cũng không muốn lấy vợ chút nào. Anh không muốn mình như con chim bị nhốt trong lòng, lúc nào cũng phảI 'Dạ' hay 'Vâng' vớI mấy bà. BởI vì khi nghe ba anh kể về chuyện giữa ông và mẹ anh thì anh không hề nghĩ rằng mẹ anh là một ngườI có thể sai khiến cha anh một cách dễ dàng như vậy.

Anh thà đi du lịch một mình còn hơn là bị mấy bà như vậy hành hạ…

-

Không chỉ có mỗI đám cướI của Sasuke mà thôi đâu. Sau đó 2 tháng là đến lượt Neji và TenTen, còn điều bất ngờ nhất là đám cướI giữa Shikamaru và Ino là làm mọI ngườI phảI té ngửa vì không tin được. Vì họ cứ tưởng Shika sẽ lấy Temari làng cát chứ không phảI Ino, còn Ino thì họ tưởng cô sẽ lấy Sai vì anh thường hay lấy cô làm mẫu để vẽ cho các bức tranh của mình.

Thế nên khi họ nói sẽ tổ chức đám cướI thì tất cả đám bạn của họ hét to đến nỗI những ngườI ở bên làng cát cũng có thể nghe thấy được nói chi những ngườI trong Konoha. Và khi Shikamaru nói giữa anh và Temari làng cát thì ai cũng không tin đến khi cô ấy đến dự tiệc cướI thì mọI ngườI đều khá ngạc nhiên khi thấy cô đi cùng vớI một ngườI con trai khác lơn hơn cô khoảng chừng hai hay ba tuổi. Khi họ hỏI về Shika, Temari nói cô chỉ thích ngườI lớn tuổI hơn mình và Shika không phảI là loạI ngườI mà cô chọn. Còn về phần Sai, anh rất tiếc khi mất đi một ngườI mẫu như cô bởI vì Shika nào cho anh lấy Ino làm mẫu nữa nếu không thì anh sẽ bị dập cho mà chết trong khi miệng của Shika lúc nào cũng "Troublesome" không chỉ có Sai mà ngay đến Sasuke cũng vậy khi anh định mở lờI nhờ Sakura giúp.

Chouji thì không còn mập như trước tuy vẫn còn ăn rất nhiều. Anh không quan tâm đến việc mình có vợ hay không có. Chỉ cần được ăn là đủ.

Mà còn ai trong số bọn họ vẫn chưa thành lập gia đình nhỉ…À phảI rồI là độI của Hinata. Hinata vẫn rất buồn sau cái chết của Naruto, độI của cô đều trở thành Anbu. Kiba đang ra sức chinh phục trái tim của Hinata và hứa rằng sẽ giúp cô quên đi Naruto. Họ có một đám cướI sau đó một năm, còn Shino à. Anh ta lấy một ngườI con gái trong làng, cô ấy tuy đẹp nhưng rất trầm lặng giống như anh vậy.

Tsunade và Jiraiya vẫn cứ gây lộn lấy nhau mỗI lần hai ngườI gặp mặt. Kakashi thì lúc nào cũng cầm cuốn sách do Jiraiya viết còn Gai thì vẫn tìm cách thách đấu vớI Kakashi. Mà quên, Lee thì trở thành một giáo viên tuy anh khá buồn khi thay tin Sakura lấy Sasuke. Còn Konohamaru thì đã trở thành một Chunin, thằng nhóc vẫn cứ to mồn lúc nào cũng nói sẽ làm Hokage sau này.

Gaara thì trở thành một Kazekage tốt hơn bao giờ hết ở Làng Cát. Anh và Làng Lá liên kết vớI nhau một cách chặt chẽ.

Sakura sau khi lấy Sasuke vẫn theo học Tsunade để trở thành một medic-nin tài bà. Hinata cũng tham gia cùng vớI cô. Cả hai đều làm việc ở bệnh viện cùng nhau.

Sasuke, Neji, Shika, Sai đều trở thành những Anbu hay Hunter-nin và mục tiêu của họ là bắt hết những ngườI trong nhóm Akatsuki hiện nay đang bật vô ân tính.

Ino thì vẫn ra giúp cửa hàng của nhà cô sau khi lấy Shika. Trong cô không có vẻ gì là hốI hận khi lấy anh cả mà còn rất vui nữa là đằng khác. Cô cũng hay sang trò chuyện cùng vớI TenTen hay Temari mỗI khi cô nàng đến làng lá thăm bọn họ cùng vớI Gaara.

-

Hai năm thật quá nhiều thay đổI đốI vớI những ngườI trong Rookies 9 năm xưa, họ đều có cuộc sống riêng của mình. Một cuộc sống hạnh phúc…

Nhưng họ sẽ không biết rằng, câu chuyện giữa họ vẫn chưa kết thúc. Họ có thể sống yên lành và hạnh phúc trong mấy năm? 5 năm..10 năm hay suốt đời. Tất cả đều là một câu hỏI mơ hồ đốI vớI họ bởI vì họ không hề biết rằng những thế hệ sau này sẽ nốI tiếp thế hệ trước. Câu chuyện tình bạn giữa họ vẫn chưa kết thúc…Họ sẹ gặp lạI nhau..trong hoàn cảnh nào…và tạI sao ư..?

Câu trả lờI sẽ tự tìm đến vớI họ khi một cô bé vớI cái tên Yukino muốn trở thành một kunoichi trong khi cha cô lạI luôn phản đốI chuyện này…và khi nếu như cô không đem lòng yêu Uchiha thì có lẽ câu trả lờI sẽ vẫn mãi mãi nằm sâu trong lòng đất.

Như tất cả đã được..PhảI tất cả đã được số mệnh an bàn…Và không không trong số họ có thể chốI bỏ được nó..Không ai trong số có thể..Không ai có thể chống lạI nó thay thay đổI nó.

Niềm vui…NỗI buồn đều sẽ đến…

-End of Part 1-

**Chapter 8: Con Muốn Làm Ninja**

ThờI gian cứ thấm thoát trôi qua, cứ thế mà đã gần 11 năm kể từ khi mọI ngườI đều có một cuộc sống riêng của mình. Họ giờ đây là những bậc làm cha làm mẹ của những đứa trẻ, những thế hệ ninja mớI của làng Lá.

Những đứa trẻ cũng như ba mẹ chúng, cũng cùng học chung dướI mái trường ninja. Cùng là bạn và luôn đốI đầu trong học tập. Họ được sự dạy dỗ ở trường và ở nhà để trở thành một ninja tài giỏI nhưng ở một khác. Nơi đó cũng ở trong làng Konoha có một cô bé đang theo dõi buổI tập luyện của những đứa trẻ cùng tuổI vớI cô. Cô thật sự muốn tham gia cùng họ nhưng chỉ biết đứng đấy theo dõi những đứa trẻ phóng những chiếc kunai vào thân cây. Cô thật sự muốn được cầm nó và phóng nó như bọn họ làm. Cô chỉ biết trốn sau gốc cây nơi họ tập luyện mà thôi.

"Ai đấy?" Một đứa con trai lên tiếng khi anh nghe thấy tiếng động "Ra đây đi"

Thấy mình bị phát hiện, cô lặng lẽ bước ra khỏI chỗ trốn của mình và tiến lạI gần chỗ đưá con trai ban nãy cùng vớI mấy ngườI khác. "Tôi..tôi.." Cô ngập ngừng "Tôi xin lỗI"

"Cô là ai?" Đứa con gái duy nhất trong nhóm lên tiếng "TạI sao lạI theo dõi  
chúng tôi tập luyện"

"Tôi là Yukino" Cô giớI thiệu "Là con của ngườI bán sách tạI cửa tiệm 'Akatsuki'(Bình Minh) ở làng này" Cô hít một hơn rồI nói tiếp "Tôi rất thích làm Ninja nhưng ba tôi thì lạI không đồng ý. Ông chỉ dạy cho tôi những sách lịch sử, khoa học và y hoc chứ tôi không được đến trường. Nên tôi chỉ biết theo dõi các bạn trong lúc tập luyện…Có gì cho tôi xin lỗI!"

"Không sao" Đứa con gái tiếp tục "Tôi tên Hyuuga Mikan" và cô giớI thiệu từng ngườI từng ngườI 1 vớI Yukino "Còn ngườI đứng cạnh tôi là Nara Shikaji vớI mái tóc được cột cao lên. Và ngườI bắt gặp cô là Uchiha Takeshi. Bên cạnh anh là Rock Tetsu trong bộ quần áo màu xanh lá cây đậm kia" Mikan nói đến đây bọ trai con giơ tay để cho cô biết "Yukino vậy cô họ gì ?"

"Hanaki Yukino" Yukino trả lờI "Tôi 10 tuổI"

"TụI này cũng vậy"

_Và đó chính là lấn gặp gỡ đầu tiên giữa họ. Cuộc đờI và số phận giữa những ngườI bạn nhỏ lúc này mớI thật sự bắt đầu. Tình bạn..Tình yêu..và những cuộc chiến đẫm máu sẽ bao lấy họ và cũng chính nó giúp họ hiểu hơn về nhau về cuộc sống của ba mẹ họ._

Cả bốn đứa đều đồng ý cho Yukino gia nhập bọn, chỉ cho cô cách cầm và phóng phi tiêu. Yukino dường như rất có khiếu về lãnh vực này, cô chỉ cần nghe một lần là nắm bắt được ngay. Cô thích thú vì từ lúc nhỏ đến giờ cô chỉ được đọc qua về cách loạI sách Khoa họ lịch sự chứ chưa bao giờ ba cô cho cô đụng đến những cuốn sách nói về Ninja. Một chữ cũng không được…Cô không biết vì sao ba cô lạI làm như vậy.

Cô..Hanaki Yukino..thích làm một Ninja từ khi lên 6 tuổI, cô luôn năn nỉ ba mình cho vào trường ninja giống như các đứa trẻ khác. Nhưng ba cô chỉ lắc đầu và bắt đầu dạy cô những khiến thức bình thường, hay các công dụng của lá cây. Sách trong nhà cô đọc gần hết, nhưng cô thật sự không muốn đọc nó. Cô muốn làm ninja là thật sự muốn làm nó. Cô muốn được chọn con đường của mình.

Nhưng Yukino nào biết rằng, ở một nơi xa có một đôi mắt đang theo dõi cô cùng vớI đám bạn mớI quen cùng chơi trò Ninja. Ông chỉ biết thở dài mà trách số phận trách dòng máu của mình. Ngày xưa, ông cũng như Yukino vậy, muốn làm một ninja tài gỉo muốn chứng minh cho mọI ngườI thấy con ngườI thật của mình. Ông đã từng muốn làm Hokage tạI Konoha này. Và bây giờ ông cũng không hề biết rằng tạI sao ông lạI ngăn cấm con gái mình bước vào con đường ấy. Ông thật sự muốn biết? Hay đó là vì mẹ của cô bé, Yuuri, ngườI mà ông yêu kẻ đã chết dướI tay một ninja, có lẽ đó chính là lý do mà ông không muốn con gái mình làm Ninja. Ông không muốn mất cô như mất Yuuki. Ông thật sự không muốn…

Nhìn thấy đứa con gái của mình cườI đuà trong vui vẻ nhưng vậy. Ông cũng biết rằng mình phảI đưa ra một quyết định. Một quyết định chính chắn, ông không muốn cô sẽ oán hận ông. Ông thật sự không muốn như thế..Thật sự không muốn mất cô.

Trở về nhà vớI bô đồ dính đầy bùn, Yukino nhanh chóng thay một bộ đồ mớI để khi ba cô về thì ông sẽ không phát hiện là cô trốn ra ngoài chơi sau khi hoàn thành tất cả các bài tập. Cô thật sự rất vui khi làm quen vớI những ngườI bạn, và họ nói sẽ giúp cô chỉ những gì mà họ học được trên trường. Yukino vừa cườI vừa thu dọn lạI cửa hàng sách của nhà cô. Tuy nhà bán sách nhưng ba cô không bao giờ bán những cuốn sách về ninja hay các Jutsu. Nên như vậy tiệm sách nhà cô hiếm khi nào có ngườI lui tới.

"Yukino" Một giọng gọI cô từ phía bên ngoài "Ba cháu có ở nhà không?" Đó là một ngườI đàn ông tóc đen ngắn. Sau lưng ông và hai thanh kiếm được vách chéo nhau

"Chú Sai" Yukino la lên khi nhận ra ngườI đó là ai "Ba cháu sẽ về ngay thôi ạ" Cô vừa nói vừa mở cửa cho Sai bước vào "Chú đến đây có chuyện gì vậy?"

"Đó không phảI chuyện của con Yukino" Một giọng trầm từ phía sau Sai làm cô giật cả mình "Con vào phòng đi"

"Hai" Yukino lặng lẽ bước về phòng mình nhường khoảng không gian im lặng cho ba cô và Sai, để họ bàn công chuyện vớI nhau.

"Nhiệm vụ lần này ra sao, Kitsu" Sai hỏI khi cả hai ngòi xuống cạnh nhau "Trong cậu có vẻ không được vui cho lắm"

"Tất cả đều tốt Sai ạ" Anh nói "Nhưng tớ hơi lo về con bé Yukino một chút. Nó cứ đòi làm ninja. Tớ thật sự không biết làm như thế nào?"

"PhảI chịu thôi, Kitsu" Sai trả lờI anh "Cô bé là con cậu kia mà. Theo tớ cậu cứ co nó làm ninja theo ý nó, dù gì nó cũng mang trong ngườI dòng máu của cậu. Sớm muộn gì nó cũng thức tỉnh thôi"

"Cậu nói phảI" Anh gật đầu "Sớm muộn gì chuyện đó cũng đến."

"Yukino con ra đây" Kitsu gọI cô khi anh tiễn Sai ra về và cảm ơn anh vớI những lờI khuyên chính chắn. Anh không muốn bị phạm sai lầm nhưng lần trước, anh không muốn.

"Vâng" Yukino bưc từ phòng mình ra. Nảy giờ cô rất lo lắng không biết ba gọI cô ra có việc gì bởI vì vào giờ nào ông hay chìm mình vào những cuốn sách dày cộm hay là thổI chiếc ống sáo trúc tre mà ông tự làm "Ba gọI con" Cô ngồI theo kiểu qùy đốI diện vớI ba mình

"Có phảI hôm nay con tham gian vớI bọn nhóc ở trường Ninja không?" Kitsu hỏI và giơ lên bô quần áo ban sáng cô mặc dính đầy bùn đất và những vết rách do kunai gây ra.

"Dạ phảI" Cô gật đầu.

"Ta đã bảo con bao nhiêu lần rồI" Ông lập lạI "Ta không muốn con làm Ninja"

"TạI Sao" Cô hét lên. Cô đã chịu đựng điều đó bao nhiêu năm rồi. Và lần này cô không thể kiềm chế được nó nữa. Cô như một con đê vỡ bờ "TạI sao chỉ có ba là không cho con làm Ninja trong khi các đứa trẻ khác đều là NINJA TạI sao ba lạI bất công như thế? Nếu ba là ninja thì mẹ đã không chết và em trai con cũng không bị bắt đi. Con muốn gặp lạI em, con muốn gặp lạI em trai Natsume của mình."

Những lờI nói đó như lờI sét bên tai anh. PhảI bởI vì đêm ấy anh không ở đó, không bảo vệ được mẹ con Yukino. Đêm ấy, phảI chỉ vì cái đêm ấy mà anh căm ghét bản thân mình, căm ghét con đường ninja. Đêm ấy, chỉ cần anh về sớm một chút, chỉ cần 1 ngày thôi anh đã có thể cứu ngườI mà anh yêu. NgườI mẹ của các con anh. Nhưng tất cả đều quá muôn, thật sự muộn khi anh trở về…

Nhưng đó chỉ là một nửa sự thật, anh chỉ bất công vớI cô. Còn vớI Natsume thì khác, đứa con trai của anh. Đứa con trai năm nay vừa 6 tuổI của anh đã trở thành 1 ninja dướI sự đào tạo của ông nộI mình và những thành viên khác. Chỉ có nó anh mớI yên tâm để nó trở thành ninja, còn Yukino. Cơ thể con bé quá yếu, khi còn nhỏ một tay anh đã chăm sóc cô trong những lúc bệnh hoạn. Anh không muốn con bé hoạt động mạnh hay làm những gì nguy hiểm. Anh chỉ muốn được bảo vệ cô bảo vệ cô mà thôi. ĐốI vớI Yukino thì anh là một ngươì cha bình thường còn đốI vớI Natsume thì trong mắt nó anh vừa là một ngườI cha ngườI thầy và một ninja mà nó ngưỡng mộ. Điều đó có bất công không? Khi anh chỉ dạy cho Natsume mà không dạy cho Yukino con đường trở thành một Ninja tài giỏI? Nó thật sự có bất công không?

"Con muốn làm ninja" Cô nói trong nước mắt "Con thật sự muốn làm Ninja. Chỉ có cách đó con mớI có thể bảo vệ mình và cả ba nữa" Cô cứ khóc "Con không muốn ba có một cái chết giống như mẹ. Thật sự không muốn"

Đau..Anh thật sự rất đau về những lờI nói đó từ con gái của chính mình. Anh đã sai rồI sao? Anh thật sự đã sai khi không cho cô bước vào con đường ninja con đường mà từ lâu anh đã bước đi. Anh đã sai sao? Thật sự là anh đã sai sao? Anh ôm chặt Yukino vào lòng mình và an ủI cô bé. Anh không muốn tiếp tục như vậy nữa. Anh không muốn ép buộc con gái mình nữa..anh sẽ cho cô làm theo ý mình nhưng trong tận đáy lòng anh không muốn cô trờ thành ninja.

"Thôi được" Anh nói khi chỉ còn nghe những tiếng nức nở từ Yukino. "Ta đồng ý cho con làm ninja"

Cô có nghe lầm không? Thật sự cô có nghe lầm hay không? Ba cô, có phảI ông vừa mớI nói ông sẽ cho cô làm ninja. Cô thât sự không nghe lần đấy chứ?

"Thật..không..ba" Cô nói kèm theo những đoạn ngắt quãng "ba..thật sự..cho..con làm..ninja à?"

"PhảI" Ông gật đầu "nhưng vớI một điều kiện…"

"Con sẽ làm tất cả" Cô nói "Con sẽ làm tất cả nếu ba đồng ý cho con trở thành ninja"

Anh giơ hai ngón tay mình lên "Hai năm. Ta chỉ cho con hai năm. Nếu trong hai năm này con được làm Genin thì ta sẽ cho con làm ninja suốt đờI còn nếu con không làm được thì hãy từ bỏ nó"

"Con sẽ không làm ba thất vọng đâu"

-

CuốI cùng anh để cho đứa con gái bé bỏng của mình bước đi trên con đường ninja. Con đường từ lâu mà anh đã muốn từ bỏ nó. Giờ đây cả hai đứa con của anh đều đang bước trên con đường đó. Anh chỉ biết đứng đó thở dài và hy vọng rằng những chuyện tồI tệ sẽ không đến.

Vào những lúc nhưng thế này anh luôn luôn thổI những khúc nhạc từ chiếc lá trúc trong tay anh. BởI vì chỉ có nó là mớI có thể giúp anh thanh thản được. Chỉ có nó mớI có thể giúp anh giảI toả những nỗI buồn. Anh như một cơn gió đang bị một bức tường lớn chăn lạI đang có tìm lốI thoát.

"Cậu không định cho ai ngủ hay sao?"

"Tôi không biết anh ở đây Sai" Kitsu bỏ chiếc lá của mình xuống "Tôi đã nói chuyện vớI con bé rồi."

"Vậy thì tốt" Sai trả lờI "Và đừng lo" Sai vỗ tay vào vai anh "Yukino sẽ trở thành một kunoichi tài giỏi giống như anh vậy. Một huyền thoạI trong thế giớI Nukenin"

Kề từ khi trở về lạI Konoha này, anh chỉ âm sự vớI Sai. NgườI biết sự thật về bản thân anh, và anh cũng thường nhờ Sai chăm sóc Yukino mỗI khi anh làm nhiệm vụ cho Akatsuki hay chỉ dạy jutsu cho Natsume. Thế mà đã gần 5 năm anh trở về vớI Konoha, nơi anh sinh ra lớn lên. Nơi anh muốn bảo vệ nó. Anh thật sự đã quay trở về..thật sự đã trở về rồI

"Hy vọng là vậy" Anh nói

-

Ngôi trường ninja vẫn như trước, khi đưa Yukino đến đây, anh nhớ lạI những ký ức tuổI thơ của mình. Những hình ảnh vui đùa cùng các bạn và rồI lẻ loi khi cha mẹ họ nhìn anh vớI cặp mắt căm ghét. Nhưng tất cả chỉ là quá khứ. PhảI đã là quá khứ

Đây là ngày đầu tiên Yukino đến ngôi trường Ninja nên cô rất mừng. Cô tớn cao mái tóc nâu sẫm của mình và đôi mắt xanh nhạt của cô càng nổI bật hơn khi cô khác trên ngườI bộ quần áo dành cho các kunoichi. Khi đăng ký lớp học cho cô xong, ba cô liền vộI vã bỏ đi nhưng không quên hôn từ biệt cô.

Yukino đi theo ngườI hướng dẫn đến một lớp học nhỏ ở cuốI dãy hành lanh do Nara Ino quản lý. Khi vừa bước vào cô thấy rất vui khi biết rằng mình chung lớp vớI những ngườI bạn mà cô gặp hôm qua. Mikan đang vẫn tay vớI cô.

"Xin chào" Yukino giớI thiệu về bản thân mình khi Ino nói cô là học sinh mớI "Tên tôi là Hanaki Yukino. Hân hạnh được gặp các bạn"

"Cô ấy thật sự rất dễ thương" Đó là giọng của mấy đưá con trai trong lớp khi nghe thấy cô giớI thiệu về bản thân mình "Cô ơi, bạn ấy có thể ngồI đây không?" Một đứa con trai khác chen vô

Ino chỉ biết thở dài và công nhận rằng Yukino rất là dễ thương. Mặt của cô bé sáng sủa, mái tóc nâu thì mượt mà cộng theo đôi màu xanh nhạt của cô bé nữa. " Yukino, em có thể ngồI cạnh Hyuuga Mikan không" Ino nói "Mikan em hãy giơ tay cho bạn ấy biết"

Yukino tiến lạI gần chỗ ngồI của Mikan và khi cô vừa ngôi xuống Mikan đã hỏI ngay "Ba cậu đồng ý rồI à?"

"Uh!" Cô gật đầu "Ông ấy cho tớ hai năm nếu tớ làm được Genin thì ông sẽ không phản đốI việc tớ làm ninja nữa"

"Vậy thì tốt" Mikan nói "Yukino này, lát nữa chúng ta dùng bữa trưa cùng nhau nha"

"Uh"

Yukino rất vui khi thấy mình chung lớp vớI Mikan, Takeshi, Tetsu và Shikaji. Họ giúp cô đuổI theo những bài học ở trong lớp và các Jutsu đơn giản. Không những thế, Yukino còn mượn những cuốn tập cũ mà họ ghi chép từ các năm trước để hiểu biết theo về thế giớI Ninja và các bộ luật của nó. Cô ra sức học tập không bỏ lỡ một chút thờI gian nào.

Tuy là học sinh mớI nhưng cô nhanh chóng có một nhóm hâm mộ, đương nhiên toàn là bọn con trai từ 10 đến 15 tuổi. Không chỉ có thế những đứa con gái trong trường không hề ganh tị vớI cô, bởI vì họ không thể nào ghét cô được khi cô đốI xử vớI mọI ngườI rất tốt.

Giữa cô, Mikan, Takeshi, Tetsu và Shikaji ngày càng trở thành những ngườI bạn thân thiết. Họ cùng cô học tập, luyện tập. Và cứ như thề, hai năm.. đã gần hai cô ở ngôi trường ninja này. Và đây là lúc này là lúc quyết định quan trọng nhất để cô có thể trở thành Ninja. Kỳ Thi Genin

"Hanaki Yukino" Giọng Ino gọI tên học sinh để làm kỳ thi Genin "Hai" Yukino bước trên lớp xuống vớI những lờI chúc từ mấy đưá bạn "Cố lên Yukino"

"Hãy làm ba phân thân" Ino nói "Chỉ cần như vậy là em đậu"

"Bushin no Jutsu" Yukino nhanh chóng làm động tác và 4 hình nộm giống như cô xuất hiện.

"Tốt" Ino đưa cho cô chiếc đeo đầu của Konoha "Em đậu, Yukino" cùng vớI nụ cườI "Em có thể về nhà trước"

Sau khi kiểm tra, Yukino đứng chờ những ngườI bạn của mình. Tất cả bọn họ đều đậu, ai cũng vui mừng mặc cho Takeshi và Shikaji lúc nào cũng giữ vẻ mặt như không có chuyện gì xảy ra

**Chapter 9: Đội 7_ Uchiha-Sensei?**

"Đậu rồI" Mikan và Tetsu la lên "Tất cả chúng ta đều là Genin" Mikan ôm chầm lấy Yukino "Đều đó có nghĩa cậu sẽ được làm ninja, Yukino. Chúc mừng cậu"

"Cám ơn" Yukino nói

Yukino thật sự rất mừng khi biết rằng mình đã đậu làm Genin. Cô rất muốn cho ba cô biết tin này, cô muốn nói vớI ông rằng 'Con đã làm Genin đều đó có nghĩa con có quyền chọn lưạ con đường của mình'. Cô thật sự muốn nói vớI ông như vậy. Cô từ biệt đám bạn của mình trở về nhà trong vẻ hân hoan. Khi đến trước cửa, cô gặp ngay ngườI đàn ông vớI mái tóc nâu đỏ đang sắp xếp lạI những cuốn sách mớI tớI vào kệ. Cô chạy đến chỗ ông và hô to

"Ba. Con đậu rồI" Cô nói khi cô vừa đến chỗ ông "Con làm được Genin rồi."

"Uh" Ba cô chỉ uh một tiếng. Điều đó làm cô khá buồn, cô biết rằng ba không muốn cho cô làm ninja nhưng ông đã hứa vớI cô nếu cô làm được Genin thì ông sẽ cho cô đi theo con đường ninja. Và cô sẽ chính minh cho ông thấy, cô sẽ là một ninja tài giỏI để cho ông thấy rằng cô không phảI là một kẻ vô dụng. Đó cũng chính là lờI hứa của bản thân cô.

Kitsu cũng không biết tạI sao mình lạI nói như vậy vớI Yukino. Anh biết rằng bây giờ vui sướng thì qúa sớm bởI vì kỳ thi thật sự vẫn chưa bắt đầu. MọI chuyện phảI đợI cho tớI lúc đó. Anh không biết ai sẽ là thầy giáo của Yukino trong nhóm ba ngườI và ai sẽ là đồng độI của cô. Anh đang nhớ lạI cái ngày đầu tiên khi được phân vào độI 7. Lúc đó, anh thấy mình như một tên ngốc. Một tên ngốc thật sự, nhưng nó đã đem lạI cho anh những niềm vui nỗI buồn, đem đến cho anh sự tin tưởng. Họ đã cho anh một mái ấm, một mái ấm thật sự.

Dõi theo chiếc bóng của Yukino lòng anh buồn lắm chứ, anh thật sự không muốn con bé bước trên con đường đó. Con đường ninja như anh ngày đó, anh sợ rằng con bé sẽ trở thành một ninja giống như anh, một nukenin. Anh hi sinh cuộc đờI mình cho ngôi làng này, hi sinh cho Konoha. Thậm chí anh bỏ cả giấc mơ ngày đó, giấc mơ trở thành một Hokage vĩ đại. Nhưng hãy nhìn anh, nhìn anh lúc này xem, anh chỉ là một kẻ giết ngườI vì tiền, một kẻ không có trái tim, một kẻ chỉ biết lao mình vào săn những loài quái vật có đuôi. Thử hỏI như vậy thì làm sao anh dám cho đứa con gái bé bỏng của mình bước đi trên con đường ninja, con đường của cái chết.

Anh không biết làm gì hơn ngoài việc thở dài, anh còn phảI đi gặp các thành viên khác của Akatsuki vào cuốI tuần này, thậm chí còn phảI chỉ dạy những jutsu mớI cho Natsume, đứa con trai của anh. Dù gì thì Natsume cũng là ngườI thay thế anh nốI nghiệp dòng họ Kazama. Anh cũng không hiểu tạI sao anh lạI cho Natsume làm ninja, hay có lẽ anh không dứt khoác được vớI con đường này. Con đường mà từ lâu anh muốn nó chìm sâu mãi vào trong ký ức. Anh chỉ muốn một cuộc sống bình thường, chỉ như vậy thôi, chẳng lẽ điều đó khó lắm sao?

Những lần như vậy, anh hay nhờ Sai chăm sóc Yukino dùm anh. Nhưng anh chỉ lo một điều là, Sai hay bị Yukino năn nỉ chỉ dạy cho cô các jutsu ngay từ khi còn nhỏ. Nhất là lần này, Yukino đã trở thành một Genin. Anh chỉ lắc đầu mà thì thầm vớI chính minh "Thôi kệ! TớI đâu hay đến đó"

-

Sáng hôm sau, khi vừa bước ra khỏI phòng mình Yukino đã trông thấy ngay bữa ăn sáng của cô ở trên bàn và bên cạnh nó là một mảnh giấy

_Ba có việc phảI đi, có lẽ tuần sau mớI về. Ba có nhờ Sai chăm sóc cho con._

Ba của con_Kitsu

P/S: Đừng có vào phòng làm việc của ba

"LạI đi" Yukino vò mảnh giấy mà ba cô để lạI và quảy nó vào thùng rác. Cô biết rằng chuyện này thường hay xảy ra. Ba cô, Kitsu là một ngườI đàn ông bận rộ lúc nào cũng chỉ biết đến công việc của mình để kiếm tiền mà thôi. Yukino biết là cô không thể trách ba cô, dù gì ông cũng là một thành đạt trong lãnh vực sách báo hay gi gì đó. VớI cô, Kitsu vẫn là một ngườI ba có rất nhiều bí ẩn. Ví dụ như: từ nhỏ đến giờ cô chưa hề được đặt chân vào căn phòng làm việc của ba cô. Cô rất tò mò không biết bên trong có gì mà ba cô phảI che dấu kỹ như vậy.

Không thèm quan tâm đến công việc của ba cô, sau khi dùng xong bữa sáng Yukino nhanh chóng thay bộ quần áo ninja, mái tóc nâu được cô chia đều làm hai còn chiếc bảo vệ làng lá thì được buộc xung quanh cánh tay phảI nhỏ bé . Chuẩn bị đâu vào đó, Yukino liền rờI khỏI nhà và đến trường đào tạo ninja. BởI vì hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên cô chính thức nhận nhiệm vụ của một Genin và được phân vào nhóm ba người. Yukino hi vọng rằng mình sẽ được chung nhóm Mikan hay Takeshi cũng được.

Vừa bước vào phòng Yukino trông thấy ngay nhóm bạn của mình. Mikan đang vẫy tay vớI cô, Yukino nhanh chóng tiến lạI gần và ngồI xuống trông khi Takeshi và Shikaji đang đấu Shogi vớI nhau.

"Ba cậu có nói gì không?" Mikan hỏI khi cô vừa ngồI xuống chỗ trống phía bân cạnh Mikan

"Không" Yukino lắc đầu "Chỉ 'Uh' một tiếng và xem như không có chuyện gì xảy ra"

"Ba cậu đúng là một ngườI kỳ lạ" Mikan nói khi nghe thấy cô nói vậy

Yukino chưa kịp trả lờI thì phía đằng sau cánh cửa, Nara Ino, giáo viên ở học viện bước vào trên tay cầm một xấy giấy. Trên đó ghi danh sách các học sinh được chia độI vớI nhau "tất cả im lặng" Ino nói "Chúc mừng các em đều đạt làm ninja. Hôm nay, các em sẽ được chia thành đội. MỗI độI có ba thành viên. Đầu tiên độI 1….."

"ĐộI 7: Uchiha Takeshi, Nara Shikaji.." Ino tiếp tục "và thành viên cuốI cùng là Hanaki Yukino. Sensei Uchiha Sasuke"

"ĐộI 9: Hyuuga Mikan, Rock Tetsu và Inzuzuka Misaki. Sensei Hyuuga Neji"

Mikan gần như muốn khóc khi biết mình không chung độI vớI Yukino. Không phảI là cô không thích độI của mình nhưng sẽ vui hơn nếu cô được cùng độI vớI Yukino. Trong khi Shikaji thì không quan tâm đến. Mikan ôm chầm lấy Yukino khi Ino vừa bước ra khỏI cửa lớp và không quên dặn tụI nó ngồI chờ các thầy giáo Jounin của mình.

Cánh của lớp lạI một lần nữa mở ra, lần này là một ngườI đàn ông có mái tóc đen được dựng đứng. Phía sau lưng anh là một thanh kiếm katana dài được vắt ngang lưng. "ĐộI 7..Theo tôi" Thành viên của độI 7 rờI khỏI lớp học đi theo ngườI đàn ông lạ mặt đó đến khu luyện tập số 7. Sasuke nhìn chằm chằm vào các học sinh của mình. Đây không phảI là lần đầu tiên anh nhận nhóm Genin, nhưng giống vớI Kakashi chưa có độI nào vượt qua kỳ thi Genin thật sự.

"Chúng ta hãy làm một cuộc giớI thiêu" Sasuke lên tiếng "Tên, Thích, Ghét và Ước mơ"

"Thầy đi trước đi ạ" Yukino nói

"Được" Anh gật đầu "Thầy tên Uchiha Sasuke, là một Sannin. Thích tập luyện, gia đình của mình. Không thích những ngườI yếu đuốI hay coi thường ninja. Thói quen: thăm ngườI đồng độI của mình vào mỗI buổI sáng tạm hòn đá tưởng niệm. Mục tiêu: Tìm hiểu sự thật về cái chết của gia tộc Uchiha"

"Em tên Hanaki Yukino" Yukino nói khi Sasuke kết thúc phần giớI thiệu của mình "Thích: luyện tập vớI Mikan, Tetsu, Takeshi và Shikaji, ngoài ra còn thích đọc sách và tìm hiểu về medic-nin. Ghét: các loạI sách lịch sử, những ngườI nói xấu bạn bè của mình. Mục tiêu: Chứng minh cho ba em thấy Ninja và một con đường chính chắn."

/Wow..Có vẻ như cô bé là ngườI đầu tiên trong gia đình trở thành ninja/ Sasuke nghĩ thầm khi nghe thấy Yukino nói vậy "Ok! Takeshi"

"Em tên Uchiha Takeshi" Takeshi trả lờI khi thấy ba gọI tên anh "Thích: luyện tâp. Ghét: không biết. Mục tiêu: vượt qua ba mình và trở thành một Jounin. Sau đó lấy vợ sống một đờI bình thường"

/Takeshi.. ơi Takeshi..Chắc đợI đến mấy năm nữa con mớI vượt qua được ba/ Sasuke cườI và nhìn đứa con trai của mình như nhìn một đứa trẻ vừa mớI lên ba

Và ngườI cuốI cùng đương nhiên là Shikaji " Tên: Nara Shikaji. Thích: Shogi, Go, ngắm mây cùng vớI ba mình. Ghét: những nơi ồn ào hay bị ngườI khác quấy rầy giấc ngủ của mình. Ước mơ sau này sống một cuộc sống an nhàn" Shikaji kết thúc vớI một giọng lườI biếng

/Cha nào con đấy. Giống hệt Shikamaru/

"Tốt lắm" Sasuke vỗ hai tay lạI vớI nhau khi cả 3 đứa học sinh của mình kết thúc phần giớI thiệu về bản thân "Chúng ta sẽ làm một bài kiểm tra cuốI cùng vào tối nay"

"Nhưng-sensei" Yukino lên tiếng "Không phảI chúng em đều đậu làm Genin cả rồI sao?"

Sasuke khẽ cườI và trả lờI giống như ngày nào khi anh nghe Kakashi giảI thích về kỳ thi Genin chính thức "Kỳ thi Genin là do chúng tôi, những Jounin ra đề và kỳ thi này chỉ có 30% tỉ lệ đậu. MỗI năm chỉ có 3 độI mớI chính thức trở thành ninja." Anh tiếp tục khi thấy Yukino gần như muốn té ngửa ra sau về lờI nói của mình " 6 giờ tốI nay, tập trung tạI khu vực số 9."

Takeshi thì biết chuyện này từ sớm bởI vì anh biết rằng chưa có độI này vượt qua được bài kiểm tra mà ba anh đưa ra. Còn Shikaji thì hầu như không quan tâm đến, chỉ tộI cho Yukino. Cô bé rất lo lắng về bài kiểm tra tốI nay. BởI vì nếu cô không vượt qua được thì cô mãi mãi không được làm ninja.

/TạI sao/ Yukino thì thầm vớI chính mình /TạI sao mọI chuyện lạI tiến triển như vậy? TạI sao kỳ thi Genin lạI do các sensei ra? TạI sao?/ Cô gần như muốn hét lên cho mọi ngườI biết vậy.

Cả ba đứa tạm biệt nhau và ra về để chuẩn bị cho bài kiểm tra. Yukino vừa đi vừa suy nghĩ không biết Uchiha-sensei sẽ đưa ra đề thi gì cho bọn chúng. Nhưng dù nó có là bài thi khó đến đây cô cũng phảI cố gắng vượt qua cho bằng được. Chỉ có nhưng vậy thì cô mớI có hy vọng tiếp tục bước đi trên con đường ninja này. Cô, Hanaki Yukino hoàn toàn không muốn biết đến hai chữ 'thất bạI' trong con đường này.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Đúng 6 giờ chiều, cả ba đứa đều có mặt tạI khu vực số 9 và cả ba đang lắng nghe đề thi từ sensei của chúng Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke đưa ra hai chiếc chuông bằng bạc trước mặt bọn Genin của mình và nói "Nếu ai lấy được chiếc chuông từ trong ngườI tôi sẽ chính thức trở thành Genin. NgườI không lấy được sẽ bị đưa về lạI Trường"

/TạI sao chỉ có hai chiếc chuông mà trong khi một độI lạI có đến ba người/ Yukino đang cố suy nghĩ về lờI nói của Sasuke /Một độI luôn có ba ngườI chứ không phảI hai./

"Bắt đầu" Sasuke hô to cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của Yukino. Cả ba đứa đều lao vào Sasuke vớI một vận tốc nhất định nhưng anh đả nhanh chóng thoát ra khỏI đó.

/Thấy ấy duy chuyển nhanh như gió vậy/ Yukino xoa đầu mình sau khi tông phảI vào đầu của Takeshi và Shikaji. /Mình không thể nào bắt kịp được thầy ấy/

/Khoan đã/ Yukino nghĩ thầm khi cô dấu mình sau những thân cây /Ino-sensei có nói 'Rookies 9 chứ không phảI 6. Trong khi đó chỉ có 3 độI được chọn làm Genin/ Một nụ cườI nhỏ xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt của cô. Cô đã tìm ra câu trả lờI cho đề thi này.

Yukino nhanh chóng rờI khỏI chỗ mình đang trốn mà chạy đến tìm hai ngườI đồng độI của mình. Takeshi đang trốn ở sau tảng đá, còn khi cô tìm thấy Shikaji cô xém chút nữa té ngửa ra sau bởI vì cậu đang ngồI trên tảng đá nhỏ mà mặt nhìn lên trờI để ngắm sao.

Khi cả ba đứa tập trung lạI một chỗ, Yukino cất tiếng "Tớ nghĩ chúng ta phảI hợp tác vớI nhau"

"Uh" Takeshi gật đầu "Ba tớ có một tốc độ nhanh hơn tất cả mọI ngườI ở đây. Nếu chỉ một chọI một thì ngườI thiệt thòi chỉ là chúng ta"

"Rắc rốI" Đó là câu mà Shikaji có thể nói vào lúc này "vậy các cậu tính làm sao?" anh đưa tay lên miệng che đi cái ngáp dài của mình "Tớ chỉ muốn được về nhà ngủ thôi"

"Ok" Yukino nói nhanh "Shikaji cậu dùng Kagemane no Jutsu để giữ chân thầy Uchiha. Còn Takeshi sẽ dùng Katon Jutsu để tạo ánh sáng cho Shikaji thực hiện Kagemane. Tớ sẽ tấn công thầy ấy và lấy hai chiếc chuông"

Sasuke không thấy động tĩnh gì của ba đứa học trò mình, anh cảm thấy một chuyện gì đó không tốt lành sẽ xảy ra. Đúng như anh dụ đoán, một ngọn lửa to đang hướng thẳng về phía anh 'Gookakyuu no Jutsu' anh nhảy sang một bên để tránh.

Ngọn lửa thắp sáng những cột gỗ đượ buột thành vòng tròn từ lúc nào đến cả anh cũng không hề hay biết /Cái gì? Mấy cái cột này từ đâu ra vậy?/ Cùng lúc đó, Shikaji dùng bóng của mình được tạo ra từ ngọn lửa của Takeshi giữ chân anh lạI và hô to "Yukino, lấy hai chiếc chuông nhanh lên"

Yukino từ phía đốI diện tiến lạI gần anh, nhưng cũng chính lúc này khi ánh sáng bao bọc lấy Sasuke "Chidori Nagashi"

/Bọn chúng hợp tác vớI nhau rất ăn ý/ Anh nghĩ sau khi quật ba đứa nằm trên mặt đất. /Takeshi sử dụng lửa để tạo ánh sáng cho Shikaju dùng Kagemane, còn Yukino thì tấn công trực diện để lấy hai chiếc chuông../ Sau một hồI lâu suy nghĩ. Sasuke vỗ tay mình và nói "Ok! Hôm nay đến đây thôi. Cả ba đứa bắt đầu tập luyện vào ngày mai"

"Vậy nghiã là sao Sensei?" Yukino hỏI khi cô cố gắng đứng dậy sau cú quật vừa rồI của Saseke.

"Có nghĩ cả ba đứa đều trở thành Genin" Sasuke giảI thích "cả ba đứa hợp tác tấn công để lấy hai chiếc chuông rất tốt. Tuy không lấy được nhưng tinh thần đồng độI của ba đứa rất cao. Vì vậy nên cả ba đứa đều đậu"

"Yatta" Yukino và Tekeshi hô to khi biết mình đậu, còn Shikaji thì chỉ "Uhm" một tiếng cho qua chuyện.

"Thôi, tốI rồi. Cả ba đứa về nhà đi"

"Hai!"

Yukino về nhà với vẻ mặt hân hoan mặc dù cô rất mệt sau cuộc tấn công vừa rồi. Vừa về đến nhà cô đã đặt lưng mình trên chiếc giường ấm áp của mình mà đánh một giấc đến sáng.

Nhưng cô không hề biết rằng, ở một nơi xa xôi. Ba cô người mang tên Kitsu,người mà cô cho rằng ông chỉ là một người bình thường đang di chuyển với một vận tốc lớn. Trên tay anh là thanh kiếm dính đầy máu, máu của nhữnng kẻ ngã ngục. Nó có một màu đỏ đến đáng sợ, màu của máu. Red Shadow một lần nữa lại tái hiện trong thế giới nukenin.

**Chapter 10: Tình Yêu Của Kitsu**

Thả mình trên cánh đồng cỏ mát rượI vớI những con gió vi vu nghe rất êm tai, nhưng mang theo nó là những mùi tanh tưởI của máu. Nó giống như một chiến trường vừa kết thúc cách đây không lâu. BởI vì máu từ trên thanh kiếm của anh vẫn còn chảy, máu của những kẻ thua cuộc. Những kẻ thua trong cuộc chơi tử thần.

Anh có thể cảm nhận được hơi nóng của máu từ trong tay anh. Nó đang theo vần trán cao chảy xuống khuôn mặt và làm cho anh có một cảm giác là lạ. Cái cảm giác khát máu ngày nào hình như bây giờ đã không còn đọng lạI trong những chiêu chiến đấu của anh. VớI đôi mắt nhắm chặt lạI, anh chỉ muốn mình quên đi. Quên đi mình là ai? Quên đi anh chính là kẻ đã giết những cái xác này. Những cái xác đang nằm đang nằm ở đằng kia, chỉ cần ngồI dậy là anh cũng có thể trong thấy nó một cách dễ dàng.

Anh…Kitsu, một thờI được mệnh danh là Red Shadow, một huyền thoạI không ai là không biết tới. Không ai là không khiếp sợ khi nghe thấy cái tên này. Red Shadow, một huyền thoạI ư? Một ngườI mạnh nhất…Một ngườI đứng ở hạng SS trong những cuốn sách bingo…Một ngườI đã từng im hơi lặng tiếng suốt mườI mấy năm nay…Giờ lạI trở về..BởI vì sao? Ngay cả chính anh cũng không biết thì làm sao ai có thể trả lờI được câu hỏI ấy.

Nhưng đốI vớI anh, điều đó có ý nghĩ gì chứ? Anh làm điều đó chỉ vì tiền mà thôi, anh chỉ là một kẻ giết mướn. Một kẻ lấy tiền là trên hết. Anh đã từng mong ước rằng mình sẽ có một cuộc sống bình thường như bao ngườI khác, không chém giết, không nghe hay thấy những mùi tanh tưởI của máu. Nhưng tạI sao ông trờI lạI bất công vớI anh như thế. Cuộc đờI anh có tộI gì đâu mà sao anh luôn gặp những cảnh trái ngang của cuộc đờI như vậy.

Anh muốn quay trở về, về thờI điểm hạnh phúc nhất đờI anh. Lúc mà anh bước sang tuổI 18, lúc mà số phận đã đưa đẩy anh đến nơi đó. Nơi mà anh đã và mãi yêu ngườI con gái ấy. NgườI con gái có mái tóc nâu dài cùng đôi mắt màu tim tím ấy. Trái tim anh chỉ thuộc về ngườI con gái ấy. Chỉ mình ngườI ấy mà thôi…

"Yuuri! Anh muốn gặp em. Thật sự muốn gặp lạI em" Anh khẽ thì thầm vớI những cơn gió. Hy vọng một ngày nào đó, cơn gió này sẽ mang những lờI của anh đến cho cô. NgườI con gái mà anh yêu.

Anh khẽ cườI vớI chính mình vớI câu nói ấy. Anh biết rằng cô ấy sẽ không thể nào quay trở về, không bao giờ có thể. Anh chỉ có thể gặp cô trong giấc mơ mà thôi.

Anh vẫn còn nhớ rất rõ cái ngày đầu tiên gặp cô ấy. Nó vào đầu tháng hai, khi anh vừa tròn 18 tuổi. Cuộc gặp gỡ định mệnh ấy đã mang lạI cho anh rất nhiều niềm vui và hi vọng. Nhưng bây giờ thì tất cả đều chỉ là hư vô. Có muốn giữ cũng không giữ được.

**I stand alone in the darkness  
The winter of my life came so fast  
Memories go back to my childhood  
To days I still recall**

Giờ đây chỉ còn mình anh, chì có anh là đứng trong màn đên giá lạnh này, dưới bầu trời cùng vầng sáng rực một màu đỏ. Màu của máu, đâu đó trên bầu trời còn khóc vang những tiếng thét gào của những linh hồn mà anh vừa tước đi mạng sống của họ. Anh đứng dậy như không có chuyện gì xảy ra, đôi mắt đỏ của anh không hề quan tâm đến những cái xác dưới chân anh.

Anh chỉ nhìn thẳng về phía trước, cảm nhận những vết dao tạo từ gió đang cào xé da thịt anh. Cuộc đời anh còn ý nghĩ gì chứ, nó không còn ý nghĩ gì kể từ khi anh mất đi Yuuri. Anh đã muốn quên cô nhưng vẫn không thể nào quên được, mùi tanh của máu lại càng làm cho anh nhớ đến cô hơn. Bởi vì cô chết trong tay anh với thân thể đầy máu.

Năm ấy anh vừa tròn 18 tuổi, lúc mà anh cứ như một cơn gió cứ đi không biết bao giờ mới ngừng lại. Anh không hề tin vào số phận nhưng cũng chính nhờ nó mà khiến cho anh gặp được cô. Yuki Yuuri, người con gái nắm giữ trái tim anh. Đó là duyên hay ác duyên đến tận bây giờ anh vẫn còn chưa rõ.

Lúc anh đặt chân đến làng Tuyết đó là vào dịp tháng hai. Tuyết vẫn còn rơi rất nhiều ở nơi này, nơi bốn mùa đến có tuyết phủ quanh năm. Lúc tới đây anh cảm thấy rất thanh thản, bởi vì anh chỉ là một hạt cát gió được cơn gió thổi đến nơi này.

_"Bắt cô ta lại" Cái câu ấy, cái câu "bắt cô ta lại" chính là từ mà khiến cho anh và cô gặp nhau. Kitsu và Yuuri..._

Cô là một cô gái rất xinh đẹp với mái tóc nâu cùng đôi mắt màu tím, cô đang cố sức chạy trốn khỏi những tên đàn ông cao to đang rượt theo cô. Lúc đó anh đang đi dạo dọc theo con đường ấy, và rồi cô đột ngột trốn sau lưng anh, trốn đi những kẻ muốn bắt cô. Anh không hề biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra giữa cô và những người đàn ông lúc ấy. Anh chỉ biết cô nhìn anh với cặp mắt van xin

"Làm ơn hãy giúp tôi"

Tiếng nói của cô nghe rất yếu, có vẻ như thường bị hành hạ. Anh nhìn cô với vẻ mặt khinh ngạc, cô mặc trên người bộ kimono màu trắng nhưng cái màu trắng ấy lại mang theo những vệt đỏ từ phía trong thân thể cô. Cái thứ mà người ta gọi là máu, Khuôn mặt cô cũng vậy, cũng dính dầy những vết tích sau một cuộc hành hạ.

Và cũng chính lúc ấy, anh đã đứng ra bảo vệ cô khỏi những tên đàn ông đó. "Cô ta đã làm gì mấy người?" Anh hỏi khi nhóm đàn ông đó đến chỗ anh. Đòi anh giao ra cô gái phía sau lưng mình.

"Mày là ai?" Một trong số bọn côn đồ hỏi "Đây không phải chuyện của mày tránh ra. Đừng làm ra vẻ anh hùng mà không giữ được cái thân thể thư sinh của mày"

"Các anh phải cho tôi biết lý do chứ?" anh lại hỏi "Tôi làm sao biết các anh sẽ làm gì cô ta"

"Con nhỏ đó là một kẻ điên"

Điên à..Trông không phải vậy, cô chỉ bị hành hạ quá nhiều mà thôi. Cô không phải là một kẻ điên như bao nhiên người khác đã nghĩ, cô không phải...

_"Làm ơn..làm ơn đừng để họ đưa tôi đi..Tôi không phải là kẻ điên" Cô nói, vẫn với cái giọng yếu ớt đó "Làm ơn hãy giúp tôi" Cô chỉ nói đến đó và gục xuống. Anh nhanh chóng quay lưng mình lại đỡ cô trước khi thân thể nhỏ bé cô nằm dưới mặt đất._

"Giao con nhỏ đó cho chúng tao"

"Tôi không nghĩ vậy" Chỉ với lời nói đó, bọn côn đồ đã xông vào anh như một con hổ đói. Anh nhanh _chóng dùng chân của mình đáng gục bọn côn đồ trong tích tách. Trên tay anh đang bồng cô gái mà họ gọi là kẻ điên._

Lần đầu gặp gỡ, anh đã cứu mạng sống của cô. Anh chỉ khẽ cười khi nhớ lại câu chuyện ấy, câu chuyện một người qua đường cứu một con gái tội nghiệp. Nhưng tình yêu của anh bắt đầu kể từ lúc cô kể cho anh nghe về cuộc đời mình. Cuộc đời trong những năm tháng đau khổ.

_"Cô là ai?" Anh hỏi khi thấy cô gái tỉnh dậy "tại sao cô lại bị họ truy đuổi như vậy?"_

"Tôi tên Yuki Yuuri là trưởng tộc của dòng họ Yuki ở làng này." Cô gái mang tên Yuki trả lời. "bọn họ là những thuộc hạ của anh họ tôi. Kẻ mang tên Yuki Aizen" Giọng cô rít kên khi cô nhắc tên người anh họ của mình.

"Bọn họ truy đuổi tôi bởi vì tôi đã trốn ra khỏi nơi giam cầm của mình"

"Nếu cô là trưởng tộc thì tại sao bọn họ lại không nghe lời cô mà lại đi nghe lời anh họ cô"

"Tôi nghĩ anh là người mới tới đây nên chắc không biết" Cô nói "Bộ tộc Yuki của chúng tôi đang sống rất hạnh phúc, nhưng kể từ khi Aizen được bác tôi nhân làm con nuôi thì mọi chuyện đều bị thay đổi."

"Hắn là một kẻ đầy tham vọng, thậm chí hắn còn nhẫn tâm giết đi tất cả những người trong gia tộc Yuki để hắn ta dễ dàng nắm được quyền cai trị ở làng Tuyết này"

"Vậy tại sao hắn lại không giết cô"

Yuuri gần như bật khóc khi thấy anh hỏi cô câu hỏi ấy. Anh không biết mình đã làm sai việc gì "Tôi là một ninja ở làng Tuyết này, nhưng chính hắn, chính hắn đã làm cho tôi mất đi tư cách đó. Thậm chí Hắn…hắn còn muốn cưỡng bước tôi khi tôi bước sau 16 tuổi nhưng không được. Sau đó hắn giết hết những người trong gia tộc trước mắt tôi"

Anh gần như chết đứng người khi nghe thấy cô nói vậy. Nhưng anh không thể làm gì hơn nếu chuyện đó đã xảy ra cách đây hơn hai năm trước.

"Sau đó..." Cô tiếp tục kể, cố gắng làm cho anh biết về câu chuyện của mình "Sau đó, hắn nhốt tôi vào một căn phòng nhỏ và bắt tôi phải lấy hắn...Tôi không chịu..."

"Hắn ta giam cô để hắn ta lấy quyền điều hành đúng vậy không?" Anh hỏi và Yuuri gật đầu

"Aizen tung tin rằng là tôi bị điên. Mặc khác, hắn ta hàng ngày đến hành hạ tôi và buộc tôi lấy hắn. Tôi không thể nào lấy kẻ đã giết cha mẹ mình được. Hắn có thể đánh đập tôi nhưng không thể nào chạm vào tôi được."

"Tại Sao?"

"Con gái của gia tộc Yuki có thể giữ được trinh tiết của mình nếu muốn và không có bất kỳ người đàn ông nào có thể làm nhục họ được dù có muốn đi chăng nữa" Yuuri giải thích "Trong khoảng thời gian bị giam cầm, tôi đã giả điên như lời hắn tung ra ngoài. Và cho đến hôm nay tôi mới có thể trốn ra ngoài vì sự bất cẩn của người canh gác."

_"Thì ra là vậy!" Anh vỗ hai tay mình lại với nhau "Vậy sau này cô tính sao? Chẵng lẽ lại trốn chui trốn lủi vậy à?"_

"Tôi cũng muốn trả thù hắn ta." Cô nói "nhưng hắn là một người nham hiểm, xung quanh hắn toàn là những ninja cấp cao ở làng Tuyết này. Còn tôi, ngay cả một đông cũng còn không có, lấy đâu ra tiền mà thuê ninja giết hắn kia chứ!"

"Tôi sẽ giúp cô!" Anh nói "Cứ cho rằng đã giúp thì giúp cho đến nơi đến chốn. Sau này cô trả ơn tôi cũng được"

"Anh là ninja à?"

"Cô có nghe đến Red Shadow không?"

"Có" Yuuri gật đầu "Nghe nói anh ta là một kẻ giết người không gớm tay, ai có tiền thì anh ta sẽ làm cho người đó. Nói tóm lại anh ta là một kẻ xấu. Tại sao anh lại hỏi vậy?"

"Bộ người ta nói như vậy thật sao?"

"Uh"

"Cô thấy tôi thế nào?"

Yuuri nhìn thật kỹ người con trai trước mặt mình. Đó là một chàng trai cao ráo, và rất đẹp trai. Với khuôn mặt của anh có thể lấy lòng tất cả các cô gái. Nhưng đẹp nhất vẫn là đôi mắt xanh của anh. Màu của biển..

"Tôi nghĩ anh là một người tốt" Cô nói và khuôn mặt cô ửng hồng thì ngượng khi anh nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt của cô "Không có vẻ gì giống một ninja cả, trong anh giống một thư sinh hơn"

Anh xém bật cười bởi lời nói của cô. Anh chỉ lắc đầu mà nói "Cô Yuki Yuuri ạ, kẻ được mệnh danh Red Shadow trong giới nukenin chính là tôi. Và sẵn đây cô có thể gọi tôi là Kitsu, đó là tên của tôi"

Yuuri gần như muốn té ngửa ra sau khi nghe anh nói mình là Red Shadow. Bởi vì cô không ngờ một kẻ như anh lại xuất hiện tại nơi này nhưng một người khác qua đường và thậm chí không mang chút gì gọi là sát khí cả.

"Thế nào cô có muốn trả thù hay là không?" Kitsu hỏi cô với một giọng lạnh lùng làm cho cô giật caw3 mình khi nghe thấy anh nói vậy "Nếu như cô muốn tôi có thể giúp cô?"

Yuuri suy nghĩ một hồi rồi nói "Không! Tôi không muốn"

"Tại sao?"

"Bởi vì tôi không muốn món nợ này chồng lên món nợ khác. Nếu tôi giết hắn vì trả thù, có ngày sẽ có người khác đến tìm tôi trả thù"

"Tùy cô vậy"

_"Kitsu"_

"Hủh"

"Anh có thể đưa tôi rời khỏi chỗ nào không?"

"Cô muốn đi à?"

"Uhm"

"Tại sao?"

"Tôi muốn được ung dung tự tại như một cơn gió. Như vậy không tốt sao..Sống trong căn phòng suốt ngày chỉ có bốn bức tường làm bạn chán lắm. Nó cứ như một cơn chim bị nhốt trong lồng vậy. Giờ thì tôi đã được tự do, cũng giống như chú chim đã phá tan đi chiếc lồng son của mình bay vào thế giới to lớn. Anh không đồng ý sao?"

Anh làm sao có thể nói 'Không' với cô được chứ? Khuôn mặt cô trong rất vui vẻ khi nói đến đó. Anh cảm thấy cô có phần nào giống anh. Và cũng vì vậy anh đồng ý cho cô đi chung với mình

"Được thôi!" Kitsu trả lời "Cô muốn khi nào thì khởi hành?"

"Ngày mai Rời sớm nơi này càng nhanh chừng nào càng tốt chừng đó"

"Tùy cô"

**Oh how happy I was then  
There was no sorrow there was no pain  
Walking through the green fields  
Sunshine in my eyes**

Và bắt đầu từ cái ngày, cô muốn rờI khỏI làng Tuyết, cũng chính là lúc hạnh phúc nhất của đờI anh. Anh và cô đã đi cùng nhau từ nơi này qua nơi khác. Anh dạy cô những chiêu thức ninja để bảo vệ mình. Còn cô mình chỉ anh những công dụng của lá thuốc mà cô học được từ cha mẹ mình. BởI vì gia tộc Yuki của cô là một gia tộc nổI tiếng về cách chế biến thuốc.

VớI anh, cô như một tia nắng ấm áp trong tâm hồn anh. Tâm hồn mà anh bấy lâu che dấu, anh đã rất hạnh phúc. Không cần phảI lo chuyện gì cả, anh và cô luôn luôn ở cạnh nhau, cùng thả mình theo những cơn gió để mặc cho chúng cứ cuốn đi.

Anh muốn cườI, nhưng lạI không cườI được. Muốn khóc cũng khóc không xong. Đau ư? PhảI ngay bây giờ lòng anh rất đau.. Đau nhói.. Đau khi mất cô…Cái nỗI đau khi mất đi ngườI mình yêu…Anh không muốn yêu ngườI con gái khác ngoài cô. Cô, Yuki Yuuri đã cho anh hy vọng, cho anh một cuộc snốg gia đình mà anh hằng mong muốn. Nhưng tất cả đều đã tan biến cả rồi…Nó đã đi theo cơn gió ngày đó

"Áhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Anh thét gào như một con mãnh hổ bị thương. PhảI anh đang bị thương, một vết thương rất nặng không có ai có thể trị lành nó. Một vết thương của trái tim…Tiếng kêu gào của trái tim anh.

Những nỗI đau mà anh tưởng rằng sẽ không bao giờ trở lại. tạI sao đêm nay nó lạI hiện về trong đôi mắt của anh. Anh chỉ biết che dấu mình trong qúa khứ..Cái qúa khứ không có một nỗI đau nào.

_Kitsu và Yuuri du lịch cùng nhau như vậy cũng gần một năm trờI kể từ ngày họ quên nhau. Hai ngườI rất hạnh phúc, Kitsu kẻ cho cô nghe về qúa khứ của mình khi cô hỏI anh về vấn đến ấy. Anh trả lờI cô vớI một chút e ngạI như không dấu diếm. Cô đã khóc rất nhiều khi nghe anh nói về qúa khứ của mnìh. Cô đã từng xin lỗI anh về vấn đế này, vì cô đã khơi dậy nỗI đau từng trong lòng anh. Cái nỗI đau mà anh cố che dấu suốt cả một thờI tuổI thơ._

ĐốI vớI Yuuri, Kitsu vừa là một ngườI bạn và có thể còn hơn thế nữa. Cô không biết cảm giác của mình đốI vớI anh như thế nào. Nhưng mỗI lần nhìn thấy anh thì trái tim cô lạI đập rộn ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Cô không biết cái cảm giác đó hay là cô không muốn thừa nhận nó. Ngay cả chính cô cũng không biết? Cô chỉ biết vớI cô anh là một ngườI rất là quan trọng. Thậm chí kể cả mạnh sống của cô. Cô có thể hi sinh nó vì anh.

BởI vì, cô đã nợ anh qúa nhiều. Cái món nợ mà cô không thể trả bằng tiền, một món nợ ân tình qúa lớn. Lớn đến nỗI anh đã lấy đi trái tim nhỏ bé của cô lúc nào cô cũng không hay. Anh giúp cho cô mạnh hơn biết bao ngườI khác, giúp đỡ cô chạy trốn khỏI những tên thuộc hạ của anh họ cô. Anh đã giang tay bảo vệ cô mà không cần báo đáp.

Cô, Yuki Yuuri đã trót yêu ngườI con trai mang tên Kitsu mất rồi…

Khi nhận ra rằng, mình đã mình đã yêu ngườI con gái ấy. Anh đã rất đau khổ, bởI vì anh sợ, sợ cô sẽ không chấp nhận anh. Sợ cô sẽ xua đuổI anh như bao ngườI khác, anh sợ. Điều duy nhất mà anh có thể làm cho cô là giúp cô tìm hạnh phúc cho riêng mình. Nếu cô hạnh phúc thì anh cũng rất hạnh phúc. Anh đã từng muốn bỏ cô ở lạI một trong các nơi mà họ đã đi qua. Anh không muốn cô phảI đau khổ, và cũng chính lúc ấy cô đã nói vớI anh rằng:

"Em yêu anh, Kitsu. Xin anh, xin anh đừng bỏ em lạI một mình. Em xin anh"

Cô đã khóc, khóc rất nhiều khi thấy anh quay lưng lạI vớI cô. Cô không muốn mất anh, mất ngườI con trai mang lạI cho cô những hi vọng trong cuộc sống. Cô thật sự không muốn mất anh…

Anh gần như chết đứng khi nghe thấy cô nói cái câu ấy. Cái câu "Em yêu anh", cái câu mà làm anh bật khóc…Anh cũng rất yêu cô..yêu đến nỗI nói không lên lời…Chính vì yêu cô nên anh mớI sợ sẽ làm tổn thường đến cô. Anh không muốn đốI diện vớI cô lúc này…BởI vì nếu anh quay mặt lạI thì anh sẽ không thể che dấu tình cảm của mình được nữa..Anh sợ khi phảI trông thấy nước mắt từ đôi mắt tím của cô…Anh rất sợ…

Cô đã chạy đến bên anh, ôm chặt anh vớI đôi bàn tay bé nhỏ của mình. Hy vọng rằng nó sẽ giúp cô giữ anh trở lại. BởI vì nếu như mất đi anh thì cô còn sống trên đờI này để làm gì nữa. Cô không thể sống mà thiếu anh được. Cuộc đờI cô không thể không có anh.

Anh chỉ lặng lẽ đứng đó mặc cho cô ôm chồm lấy anh, anh cũng muốn ôm cô thật chặt nhưng mặt khác anh lạI đẩy cô ra khỏI vòng tay của mình. Anh nói "Yuuri, Anh không thể đem hạnh phúc đến cho em đâu. Hãy quên anh đi, anh xin em, xin em mà Yuuri…hãy quên anh và sống một cuộc sống của riêng _em."_

"Kitsu, nếu như không có anh thì em sống có còn ý nghĩ gì nữa. Anh đã mang cho em niềm hy vọng, một cuộc sống mới. Anh luôn giang đôi tay mình để bảo vệ em trong những lúc hiểm nguy. Em.." Yuuri vừa khóc vừa nói "Em thà chết chứ không thể không có anh" Cùng lúc đó cô cầm chiếc kunai kề thẳng vào chiếc cổ cao của mình..máu đang bắt đầu rỉ từ vết thương.

Anh duy chuyển cánh tay mình thật nhanh và đánh bật chiếc kunai từ trong tay cô. Anh không muốn cô chết vì anh…Anh không muốn mất cô "Anh xin lỗI" Anh ôm cô thật chặt vào lòng "Anh xin lỗI em Yuuri. Anh đã không dám đốI diện vớI tình cảm của chính mình. BởI vì anh sợ mình sẽ làm tổn thưởng đến em. Anh cũng yêu em Yuuri"

Sau cái đêm ấy, anh và cô thuộc về nhau, một đôi uyên ương thật đẹp không có gì làm tan vỡ mốI tình ấy. Vậy mà giờ đây chỉ có mình anh..chỉ còn mình anh mà thôi…

Hơn một tháng trờI sau khi anh và cô bày tỏ tình cảm của mình cho nhau. Kitsu quyết định đưa cô ra mắt cha mình và các thành viên khác ở Akatsuki.

Lần đầu tiên khi họ nhìn thấy Yuuri, họ không hề tin rằng ngườI mà họ con như một đứa em trai út trong gia đình lạI có thể chinh phục được cô gái dễ thương và dịu dàng như Yuuri. Kisame đã ký đầu Kitsu khi anh vừa lên tiếng tổ chức đám cưói vớI Yuuri và đương nhiên cha anh sẽ là chủ hôn.

Đám cướI diễn ra rất vui, nó kéo dài từ hai đến ba ngày. Tất cả mọI ngườI đều ăn uống thoảI mái và cũng chính lúc ấy, anh đã nói rằng:

"Từ nay, Kitsu này không muốn làm ninja nữa. Tôi chỉ muốn có một cuộc sống bình thường vớI Yuuri. Không chém giết ai nữa."

MọI ngườI chỉ im lặng một hồI không ai nói gì cả nhưng cũng không muốn phản đốI quết định của anh. BởI vì họ biết anh đã hi sinh quá nhiều rồi…

"Đó là tuỳ con, Kitsu" Ba anh lên tiếng "Ta không phản đốI, nhưng sau này có con phảI đưa nó đến đây cho ta coi mặt"

Anh và Yuuri đỏ cả mặt khi nghe ba anh nói thế, tất cả các thành viên đều uà theo khi thấy hai ngườI mặt đỏ ửng lên. MọI ngườI đều treo chọc trước thái độ đó của anh.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sau khi chia tay vớI mọI ngườI, anh và cô dọn về một nơi gần làng gió để sinh sống. Hằng ngày anh lên rừng kiếm củI, đổI gạo. TốI về viết những cuốn sách hành động và tình yêu kiếm thê tiền. Yuuri nhận may áo cho ngườI ta. Một cuộc sống rất là đạm bạc nhưng không ai trong hai ngườI lấy nó làm buồn cả.

Năm anh 20 tuổI, anh được lên chức là ba. Yuuri đã sanh cho anh một đứa con gái rất dễ thường, anh đã rất mừng khi biết mình có một cô con gái sau này cũng đẹp như mẹ nó.

"Anh muốn đặt con tên gì?" Yuuri hỏI khi thấy chồng mình bế đứa con vừa mớI ra đờI vớI vẻ hân hoan  
_  
"Anh cũng chưa nghĩ ra, còn em?"_

"Hay là vậy đi" Cô nói "Chúng ta hãy đặt tên nó là Yukihana, đó cũng là loài hoa em thích nhất"

"Cũng hay đó" Anh gật đầu "Nhưng theo anh chúnh ta hãy gọI con là Hanaki Yukino đi. Nó được ghép từ chữ Yukihana. Kazama Hanaki Yukino sẽ là một cái tên rất tuyệt cho đứa con của chúng ta phảI không hả cô công chúa nhỏ của tôi" Anh nựng vào mặt đứa bé sơ sinh.  
Yuuri cườI hạnh phúc, khi thấy anh nựng đứa con vừa mớI chào đờI của mình, như một đứa trẻ vừa được cho qùa. Cầm nó một cách cẩn thận tránh làm rơi nó.

ĐốI vớI anh như vậy thì quá đủ, anh được làm ba. Sau này, khi đứa con gái bé nhỏ của anh lớn lên, anh sẽ chỉ dạy nó học hành cùng nó đi khắp nơi. Thậm chí chỉ dạy cho nó những thế đánh để đề phòng bản thân. Anh sẽ không để cho một đứa con trai nào đụng vào cô công chúa nhỏ của anh.

Hai năm sau, anh lạI có thêm một đứa con trai. Và Yuuri đặt tên là Kazama Naruto Natsume. Đứa con trai thì giống anh nhiều hơn là cô. Nó có mái tóc màu vàng nhạt còn đôi mắt có hai màu. Một tím và một xanh. Còn Yukino thì chỉ có có đôi mắt xanh của anh, còn tất cả cô đều giống hệt như Yuuri.

Khi mà Natsume ra đờI, Yukino đã ở đó, cô nhìn đứa em trai nhỏ của mình một cách thích thú. Thật chí cô còn muốn ôm nó nữa. BởI vì Natsume trông giống như một chú gấu nhồI bông để cho cô ôm trong chiếc giường ấm áp của mình.

Cuộc sống hạnh phúc của hai ngườI không kéo dài được lâu thì bão tố lạI kéo đến. Năm đó Yukino vừa tròn 6 tuổI còn Natsume chỉ là một đứa trẻ vừa lên bốn. Những kẻ thuộc hạ của ngườI anh họ cô, kẻ mang tên Yuki Aizen, kẻ sát hạI gia tộc Yuki đã tìm đến nơi họ ở vớI những vũ khí trong tay.

Lúc ấy, Kitsu đang ở dướI phố mua gạo và những đồ dùng cần thiết cho gia đình mình. Anh không hề biết cô đang gặp nguy hiểm. Những tên đó lao vào cô không một cách thương tiếc, bọn họ muốn bắt sống cô để giao về cho thủ lĩnh Aizen của họ. Cũng may là cô đã kịp giấu hai đứa con của mình ở một nơi an toàn. Cô không thể khuất phục bọn họ được, trong giờ phút ấy cô đã lấy thanh kiếm một trong số những tên côn đồ. Cô dùng hết những jutsu mà mình học được từ Kitsu chiến đấu vớI bọn chúng..

Nhưng cũng cùng lúc ấy một nhát dao chém thẳng từ phía sau lưng cô làm cô ngã quỵ. Nhưng cô không hề bỏ cuộc. Cô muốn sống, cô muốn bảo vệ các con của mình..cô muốn chờ anh về..và cô đưa ra một quyết định táo bạo. Chập hai tay của mình và làm hơn hai mươi động tác seal cô hô to "Ice Realese: Yukihana"

Băng từ phía chân cô bắt đầu xuất hiện, nó từ từ lan tràn lên phía trên của cô, từ bắp chân lên đến đùi rồI eo cô. Những kẻ xông vào cô đều bị đá đâm chết. Không có ai có thể chạm vào cô kể cả…kể cả ngườI cô yêu, Kitsu.

"Anh về rồI"

Anh gần như chết đứng ngườI khi anh vừa bước chân vào nhà, những cái xác chết nằm vấn vương xung quanh sàn nhà, trên ngườI đầy máu. Tất cả những ngườI ấy đeo mang huy hiệu của làng Tuyết, khi nhìn thấy nó anh đã rất tức giận khi mình đã không giết chết Aizen và năm đó. Anh chạy khắp nhà để tìm Yuuri và các con mình, nhưng trước mắt anh chỉ là một tảng băng đang đứng giữa những cái xác nằm đó. Bên trong ấy là cô, ngườI con gái anh yêu. Yuuri đã dùng Jutsu đặc biệt của dòng họ Yuki _đóng băng chính mình._

Anh chỉ biết ngồI đó mà khóc, đôi mắt anh gần như tốI sầm lạI không có một chút gì gọI là sự sống. Nhưng tiếng khóc của Yukino đã làm anh bừng tỉnh lại. Anh chạy đi tìm hai đứa con mình, Yukino đang khóc rất nhiều, cô được mẹ mình dâú trong căn phòng cất chăn giường cùng vớI đứa em trai 4 tuổi Natsume. Anh ra sức dỗ dành cô và nhận ra rằng Natsume chỉ đứng đó, ánh mắt anh dõi theo tảng đá băng của mẹ mình. Đôi mắt anh không còn một màu xanh và tím như trước nó đã chuyển sang một màu xám. Một màu xám vô hồn…

/Không thể nào?/ Anh gần như sợ hãi khi nhìn vào đôi mắt của Natsume /Nó còn qúa nhỏ để sử dụng Yumegan/

"Con sẽ trả thù" Natsume nói vớI một giọng giá lạnh "Con sẽ trả thù, trả thù. Con sẽ giết hết tất cả bọn ngườI đã làm mẹ con như thế này."

Đâu đó trong lòng anh rất vui sướng khi nghe thấy đứa con trai mình nói vậy. PhảI, trả thù…anh sẽ bắt họ trả giá những gì họ đã làm cho anh cho gia đình anh. Đặt Yukino xuống anh đến gần đứa trai nhỏ của mình "PhảI, chúng ta sẽ trả thù..Natsume" Đứa con rai nhìn thẳng vào khuôn mặt của anh "Ta sẽ làm cho con trở thành một ngườI mạnh mẽ. Con có chiụ không? Con có muốn trở thành một ninja không?"

Natsume gật đầu. "Tốt lắm! Ta sẽ đưa con đến chỗ ông nộI và ông ấy cùng các bác của con sẽ chỉ dạy con. Ta cũng sẽ dạy con. Nhưng con phảI hứa vớI ta rằng..PhảI giết hết bọn chúng..giết hết những cái gai mà con coi là thứ cản đường trong mắt của mình. Và đừng để trái tim con bị bóng tốI bao lấy giống như ba, Natsume" Giọng anh chợt đổI sang một thứ gì đó ấm áp. "Ba..ba xin lỗi..Hãy quên những lờI ba vừa nói đi nhé, Natsume. Hãy quên những lờI nói đó của ba"

Đôi mắt của Natsume trở lạI bình thường khi nghe anh nói như vậy, Natsume ôm chầm lấy anh. Tuy còn nhỏ tuổI như Natsume cũng hiều biết rất nhiều, biết rằng anh bị bóng tốI trong lòng mình khống chế. Chứ không phảI là ý muốn của anh. Chỉ vì qúa đau khi mất ngườI mình yêu.

"Ba, con hứa vớI ba" Natsume nói "Con hứa sẽ trở thành một ninja tài giỏi. Và khi ba đồng ý con sẽ trả thù, nhưng ba con muốn được mạnh mẽ. Con muốn được bảo vệ ba, bảo vệ neechan, bảo vệ những ngườI con yêu quý. Hãy đưa con cho ông nộI đi ba"

"Thôi được!" Anh gật đầu "Còn chị con, ta nghĩ con bé qúa sốc về cuộc tấn công này. Có lẽ khi tỉnh dậy nó sẽ quên hết những chuyện xảy ra ngày hôm nay."

Đúng như anh dự đoán, Yukino đã quên hết tất cả. Và anh đưa con trai mình cho Akatsuki nuôi dưỡng còn anh và Yukino thì trở về lạI Konoha vớI một cuộc sống mới. Yukino mang cái họ Hanaki từ đó và anh cũng dùng cái tên cũ của mình Arai Kitsu. Sống một cuộc đờI như những ngườI bình thường, bởI vì anh đã hứa vớI Yuuri rằng: 'Anh sẽ không bao giờ giết ngườI trong vòng 10 năm'. 10 năm ư..phảI chì cần khi Yukino 10 tuổI anh có thể trả thù..Trả thù.  


**I'm still there everywhere  
I'm the dust in the wind  
I'm the star in the northern sky  
I never stayed anywhere  
I'm the wind in the trees  
Would you wait for me forever?**

Giờ đây anh mớI dám đốI diện vớI sự thật Sự thật về cái ngày hôm đó, anh đã từng trốn tránh nó bằng cách đi khắp nơi trên đất nước giống như lúc anh cùng đi vớI cô. Cô vẫn thường hay đợI anh trở lạI mỗI lần anh có nhiệm vụ cho Akatsuki. Còn bây giờ thì tất cả đều không còn nữa rồi…Tất cả đã kết thúc..Anh đang đốI diện vớI chính mình.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Trở về nhà vớI thân thể đầy máu, anh vào ngay phòng vào việc của mình, nơi mà anh treo đầy những bức tranh của Yuuri. Anh chạm vào một trong số các bức tranh đó. Một cách của mở ra, phía trong nó là những bực cầu thanh dẫn xuống tầng hầm một tầng hầm bí mật. Nơi mà anh để thân xác cô..

"Yuuri, chừng nào em mớI có thể tỉnh lạI"

Bàn tay anh chạm vào tảng đá băng đã gần 6 năm trời. Tảng đá mà cô đã tự giam mình vào trong, không biết đến bao giờ anh mớI có thể phá vỡ nó. Cô, Yuuri vẫn đẹp như ngày nào, cũng vớI đôi môi môi đỏ, mái tóc nâu dài. Nhưng đôi mắt tím ấy lạI nhắm chặt lại. đôi mắt mà anh ước rằng ngày nào đó sẽ mở ra trở lại. Nhìn anh…

Đóng lạI căn phòng làm việc của mình, anh nhanh chóng thay một bộ đồ khác cho bộ quần áo đầy máu trước khi vào nhà. Trước khi vào phòng mình, anh ghé qua phòng của Yukino. Nơi mà cô bé đang có một giấc ngủ rất yên lành, nơi mà cô nghỉ ngơi sau một ngày mệt nhọc. Anh đặt một nụ hôn trên trán của cô và khẽ nói

"Hãy mơ những giấc mơ đẹp nhé, công chúa nhỏ của ba."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kỳ Thi Chunin.**

Kể từ ngày Yukino gia nhập độI 7 đến nay cũng gần hơn 1 tháng, Kitsu rất lo lắng cho cô bé. MỗI lần về đến nhà là cô nằm sập xuống chiếc giường của mình. Anh thường hay theo dõi Yukino từ phía xa khi cô tập luyện, hằng ngày độI 7 của Yukino phảI chạy 50 vòng xung quanh khu tập luyện số 9. Hít đất 100 cái sau đó nhảy cóc 20 vòng, nhưng như thế vẫn chưa hết. Sasuke còn để cho độI 7 đấu lẫn nhau để tìm ra những sơ hở và sửa chữa lạI giúp chúng. Anh chỉ khẽ cườI, anh biết rằng sớm muộn gì anh cũng phảI nói sự thật vớI Yukino. Nói vớI cô anh là một ninja và là một kẻ lườI dốI, kẻ đã lườI dốI cô suốt 6 năm qua.

Những lần Yukino có nhiệm vụ, cô đều kể cho anh nghe. ĐộI 7 của cô đã làm rất nhiều nhiệm vụ hạng D và 3 nhiệm vụ C, những câu chuyện ấy đều mang lạI cho anh những điều thích thú trong giọng kể của cô. Nó làm cho anh nhớ lạI những lần mình cùng độI 7 vớI Kakashi thực hiện nhiệm vụ C-A cho Tazana.

"Ba à" Yukino nói khi anh và cô đang cùng nhau dùng bữa tối.

"Gì vậy con?" Anh hỏI vớI một giọng nhẹ nhàng cùng đôi mắt nâu đỏ ấm áp của mình khi nhìn Yukino "Trong con có vẻ vui lắm thì phảI?"

"Hai" Yukino cườI khi thấy anh nói vậy "Hôm nay Sasuke-sensei đăng ký cho bọn con vào kỳ thi Chunin năm nay. Điều đó thật tuyệt phảI không ba. Con sẽ trở thành Chunin rồI Jounin sau cùng là Anbu đến lúc đó ba sẽ nhìn con dướI một ánh mắt hãnh diện. BởI vì con là một ninja tài giỏI"

Cái cá tính ấy, anh thật sự ghét cái cá tính này của Yukino. Anh cũng không biết vì sao? Anh không biết tạI sao cô lạI có cái cá tính qúa tự tin vào chính bản thân mình. Tự tin ư? Có ngày cô sẽ bị thất bạI bởI cái cá tính ấy. Cái tự tin của cô là tự nghĩ qúa cao về mình, cô không xem thường kẻ khác nhưng lạI muốn họ tôn trọng mình. Xem cô ở một đẳng cấp cao hơn họ, và anh biết rằng cho dù cô biết anh là một ninja đi chăng nữa. Anh sẽ không phảI là ngườI dạy cho cô những jutsu, anh không muốn có một ngườI học trò qúa coi trọng mính như cô.

"Yukino" Anh nói "Con đừng có qúa đánh giá qúa cao bản thân mình. Có ngày con sẽ hốI hận về nó."

Yukino nhìn anh vớI đôi mắt đầy ẩn chứa những thắc mắc. Nhường như cô không hiểu những gì anh vừa nói vớI cô. LờI khuyên chân thành của một ngườI ba, của một ngườI từng trảI và của một ninja.

"Ba..ba nói gì con không hiều?"

"Nah..Không có gì đâu" Anh đánh trống lảng câu hỏI của cô con gái mình "Ăn xong rồI vào phòng ngủ đi, Yukino. Mai con còn phảI tham gia kỳ thi Chunin nữa đúng không?"

"Vâng ạ" Yukino gật đầu và làm theo lờI Kitsu. Nhưng trong đầu cô vẫn còn rất nhiều câu hỏI bởI lờI nói ban nãy của ba mình. Cô không biết đó là lờI khuyên hay là một lờI cảnh báo dành cho cô, dành cho con đường ninja này. Cô đánh gía mình qúa cao ư? Không thể nào? Nhất định là không phảI vậy?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Bầu trờI về đêm làm cho anh cảm thấy rất thanh thản, anh yêu cái không khí này. BởI vì gần 20 năm qua, anh chỉ có nó là bạn. Một ngườI bạn đã giúp anh che dấu đi những dòng máu chảy trên tay anh. Cũng chính vì nó mà anh mớI được gọI là Red Shadow. Cái bầu trờI không sao này, anh và Yuuri đã nhiều lần cùng nhau ngắm nhìn nó mỗI khi trăng tròn, ánh sáng của nó như những điều anh và Yuuri ước hẹn cùng nhau. Một cuộc sống thanh đạm không có chém giết và không có máu.

Anh thả mình đi dọc theo những hàng cây gần khu vực tập luyện của độI 7 mỗI ngày. Anh luôn nhớ lạI cái ngày mà Kakashi giao cho độI 7 bài kiểm tra thực sự để trở thành Genin. Nó cứ như một giấc mơ, một giấc mơ mà anh không thể quay đầu trở lại.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile" Một ngọn lửa nhỏ vớI hình con rồng đang tiến về chỗ Kitsu. Anh không cần lánh mình qua để tránh nó, khi ngọn lửa đến gần chỗ anh thì nó đã biến mất.

/Lực của Chakra quá kém nên con rồng lửa không duy trì được lâu? Không biết ai ở đây vào giờ này?/ Anh tiến thẳng vào phía bên trong nới ngọn lửa được phóng ra. Và anh trông thấy một đứa con trai với mái tóc đen được dựng đứng đang thở một cách mệt nhọc sau khi thực hiện cú Jutsu vừa rồi.

"Uchiha à" Anh nhếch miệng cười khi thấy phù hiệu được in phía sau chiếc áo đen của đứa con trai đó.

"Cậu là ai? Làm gì ở đây vào giờ này?" Anh tiến lại gần chỗ đứa con trai ngồi dưới gốc cây thân mình thì đầm đìa mồ hôi.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Takeshi ngước lên nhìn người lạ mặt đến chỗ mình với một cách nhẹ nhàng đến nỗi anh không nghe được tiếng bước chân của người đó.

"Cậu là ai? Làm gì ở đây vào giờ này?" Người đó hỏi anh với vẻ mặt tò mò

"Uchiha Takeshi" Anh trả lời "Tôi muốn tập luyện trước kỳ thi Chunin ngày mai"

"Oh! Cậu là con trai của Uchiha Sasuke à" Người đó chuyển sang một giọng giễu cợt "Tôi không ngờ con trai của một Sanin lại phải trốn ở một nơi này để luyện tập đấy. Hình như cha cậu không biết chuyện này thì phải?"

"Tôi là Takeshi chứ không phải là cha tôi Sasuke. Tôi và cha là hai con người khác nhau." Anh quát lớn vào mặt Kitsu "Tôi không muốn người ta đem tôi và cha tôi ra so sánh."

Có cá tính..Kitsu cườI thầm vớI chính mình bởI vì hình như anh đã bị câu nói ấy làm mình trở nên có cảm giác thú vị vớI chàng trai trẻ của Uchiha. Cá cá tính mà không muốn ai coi mình dướI cái bóng của kẻ khác. Cái cá thính mà muốn chứng minh cho mọI ngườI thấy năng lực thật sự của chính mình, chứ không phảI là hư vô, không phảI do ngườI khác tạo nên.

"Tôi cảm thấy cậu rất thú vị Uchiha-san ạ" Anh nói "Tên tôi Kazama Kitsu hân hạnh được làm quen" Anh đưa tay mình vớI vẻ thân thiện như có ý muốn kết bạn vớI Takeshi

"Cám ơn Kazama-san" Takeshi bắt tay vớI Kitsu nhưng chỉ một chút rồI anh nhanh chóng rút tay mình ra "Nhưng xin lỗI, đến giờ tôi phảI về. Tạm Biệt" Anh dường như không muốn làm quen vớI một ngườI lạ mặt như Kitsu bởI vì khi bắt tay vớI Kitsu, Takeshi có một cảm giác vừa thân thiện nhưng lạI vừa đáng sợ. Anh chỉ muốn nhanh chóng rờI khỏI nơi đó về nhà nhưng lờI nói của Kitsu đã giữ chân anh.

"Anh nói gì?" Takeshi hỏI khi đốI diện vớI Kitsu "Có thể lập lạI một lần nữa không?"

"Tôi muốn nhận cậu làm họ trò" Kitsu nói một cách rõ ràng từ chữ từ chữ một cho Takeshi nghe. "Tôi không biết tạI sao mình lạI có ý định như vậy nhưng tôi thích cái cá tính không chịu khuất phục của cậu, Uchiha-san ạ" anh cườI vớI nụ một nụ cườI có vẻ tinh quái "Cậu đồng ý hay không tuỳ cậu, Uchiha-san. Nếu cậu đồng ý hãy đến tìm tôi tạI nơi này, lúc nào cũng được. Tôi chờ câu trả lờI của cậu " Và biến mất vớI một ánh sáng đỏ trong màn đêm đen để lạI cho Takeshi vớI vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên

Takeshi đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều về lờI nói của Kitsu trên đường về. Anh không biết có nên tin hay là không? Anh chỉ muốn mình trở nên mạnh mẽ để thoát khỏI cái bóng của cha mình. Một Sanin và một Hokage đệ lục vào tương lai. Anh không muốn mọI ngườI nhìn anh dướI con mắt kính trọng, cái đôi mắt mà họ thường đem anh so sánh vớI cha mình. Anh..Uchiha Takeshi muốn chọn con đường riêng cho chính mình, không muốn ai coi thường mình. Và anh muốn mạnh mẽ để có thể bảo vệ ngườI anh yêu trong suốt 2 năm qua.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sáng hôm sau, Takeshi thức dậy từ sớm có thể nói cả đêm qua anh gần như không ngủ để suy nghĩ về đề nghị của Kitsu. Anh lo lắng rằng, anh sẽ không học được gì từ ngườI đàn ông đó. Sợ rằng cha mình sẽ không cho anh nhận ngườI thầy nào khác ngoài ông ra. Nhưng những lo lắng đó không làm anh quên mất chuẩn bị đầy đủ các đồ dù, dụng cụ cần thiết khi tham gia kỳ thi Chunin vào hôm nay.

Tuy anh, Shikaji và Yukino cùng một độI nhưng cả ba rất khác tính vớI nhau. Theo anh, Shikaji chứng đáng làm độI trưởng độI hơn là Yukino. BởI vì Shikaji thường hay đưa ra những ý kiến rất cụ thể và xác thực vớI hiện tạI có thể giúp cả độI thoát khỏI nguy hiểm một cách dễ dàng như trong lúc độI 7 thực hiện nhiệm vụ C đầu tiên.

Còn Yukino, anh không có chỗ nào không dám chê bai cô. Trong độI, cô là ngườI giỏI về Genjutsu nhất, thậm chí về các jutsu về medic nhưng cô thường đánh giá cao về mình và coi thường hay chứng tỏ mình là trên hết. Cái cá tính đó anh cũng hay thường tìm thấy ngay chính ngườI cha của mình.

Vậy thì còn anh thì sao? Anh cũng không biết mình giỏI về lãnh vực nào. Thậm chí anh còn chưa dùng được Sharingan vào lứa tuổI này. Cái lứa tuổI mà cha anh đã có thể sử dụng Sharingan trong kỳ thi Chunin. Anh muốn biết, thật sự muốn biết mình giỏI ở lãnh vực nào.

"Takeshi-kun" Giọng nói của Yukino làm anh bừng tỉnh ra khỏI dòng suy nghĩ của chính mình. Khi anh nhìn cô thì anh mớI nhận ra rằng mình đang đứng trước nơi dự thi đầu tiên của kỳ thi Chunin "Cậu không sao chứ?" Yukino hỏI anh vớI một giọng lo lắng.

"Tớ không sao" Anh trả lờI

"Cậu thật là rắc rốI lắm đó, Takeshi" Shikaji vừa nói vừa ngáp một cái thật dài trước khi bước vào cánh cửa nơi dự thi.

Vừa bước vào, cả ba đứa thấy mình hình như đang bị một cái gì đó bao bọc cứ như là hư vô vậy. Chúng cứ đi, đi mãi, đi mãi mà khi tỉnh dậy đều thấy mình đang đứng ở phía bên ngoài nơi dự thi.

"Các cậu có cảm thấy chúng mình đang đi một vòng tròn không?" Yukino hỏI khi cả ba đứa đều trở lạI chỗ cũ lần thứ ba. "Nó cứ giống như một mê cung vậy."

Cả hai đứa con trai gật đầu đồng ý vớI suy luận của Yukino. Nhưng khi cô hô to "Kai" để giảI thuật Genjutsu thì lạI làm cho cả ba đứa có cảm giác mơ hồ hơn lúc ban đầu. Không gian xung quanh chúng cứ xoay tròn, và xoay tròn giống như đang muốn thôi miên một ai vậy.

"TạI sao Genjutsu lạI không được giảI" Yukino ra vẻ lo lắng "Tớ nhớ là mình làm đúng các động tác seal mà."

"Thử lạI lần nữa xem" Takeshi nói "Lần này cả ba chúng ta cùng làm một lúc biết đâu lạI có thể giảI được Genjutsu này" Yukino và Shikaji ra vẻ đồng ý vớI đề nghị do Takeshi đưa ra. Cả ba đều chập tay mình lạI và hô to cùng một lúc

"Kai"

Khi cả ba mở mắt ra thì bọn chúng đều thấy mình đang đứng trước một căn phòng vớI con số 326 trên đó. Và con số đó cũng chính là số phòng mà sẽ diễn ra vòng thi đầu tiên của kỳ thi Chunin.

"Chúc mừng con, Yukino" Một giọng nói xuất hiện từ phía sau lưng độI 7 làm cả ba quay lạI nhình xem ngườI mớI đến là ai "Cả ba đứa đều vượt qua được Genjutsu của vòng loạI"

"Chú Sai" Yukino la lên vớI vẻ vui mừng "Chú cũng ở đây nữa à"

Sai chỉ gật đầu rồI lên tiếng thúc giục tụI nó "Mấy đứa vào phòng thi nhanh lên, còn 5 phút nữa thì vào thi sẽ bắt đầu đấy."

Ba thành viên độI 7 đều gật đầu và bước vào phòng thi trong khi Sai đứng sau bức tường và nói "Coi bộ cậu chọn đúng ngườI để kế nghiệp mình rồI đấy" trong khi mắt anh theo dõi theo phía sau của Takeshi. "Thằng bé đó khá giống cậu khi còn cậu ở lứa tuổI này. PhảI không Kitsu"

"Huh" Kitsu bước ra khỏI từ phía bức tường nơi Sai đang đứng "Có thể, Sai ạ. Kỳ thi Chuni lần này có vẻ ít hơn các năm trước đấy."

"Bao nhiêu?"

"20 độI" Kitsu trả lờI "5 độI ở làng Lá, 3 độI làng Đá, 2 độI làng Sao, 5 độI làng Cát, 2 độI làng Trăng và 3 độI ở làng Sương Mù"

"Wow" Sai nhìn Kitsu vớI vẻ ngạc nhiên "Tớ cứ tưởng ít hơn 10 độI chứ. Không ngờ cậu lạI nhẹ tay vớI bọn chúng trong thuật 'Mê Cung' vừa rồI"

"Có thể" Kitsu nói "Nó chỉ ở bậc khởI đầu thôi. Còn phảI xem bọn chúng làm thế nào ở vòng thi thứ nhất này. "

"20 độI à" Sai cưòi và thì thầm vớI chính mình "Đây có thể là lần đâu tiên chúng ta có ít độI nhất tham gia kỳ thi Chunin."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Vừa mớI bước vào phòng thi Yukino đã cảm nhận được ngay không khí hồI hộp của các thí sinh. Cô đếm tất cả số ngườI trong phòng thi và nhận ra rằng trong căn phòng này không có hơn 20 độI tham gia dự thi. Căn phòng diễn ra vòng thì thứ nhất được xếp đầy những chiếc bàn ở hai bên, theo nhận xét của cô thì vòng thi thứ nhất sẽ là thi Viết. Cô nhìn xung quanh để xem Mikan và Tetsu có ở đây hay không. Nhưng chưa kịp thì giáo khảo vòng thi thứ nhất đã bước vào mà ngườI này cô và độI 7 biết rất rõ. NgườI đứng đầu trong số các Jounin tạI Konoha Sarutobi Konohamaru, ngườI mà thường hay kiếm chuyện vớI Uchiha-sensei của họ về cái chết của Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tất cả về chỗ ngồI của mình" Konohamr hét to "Tên tôi là Sarutobi Konohamaru, giáo khảo vòng thi thứ nhất." /wow, không biết Sai-san làn cách nào mà chỉ còn 20 độI trong vòng thì thứ nhất/ Konohamaru ngạc nhiên khi anh đếm số thí sinh dự thì kỳ này. /60 thí sinh à. Cũng tốt/

"Vòng thi này chỉ có hai câu hỏI" Konohamaru giảI thích về vòng thi thứ nhất cho các thí sinh. "MỗI câu hỏI chỉ có 5 phút để trả lời. Sau khi trả lờI đúng câu hỏI thứ nhất thí sinh mớI được quyền nhận câu trả lờI thứ hai. "

"Còn nếu trả lờI sai thì sao?" Một trong số các thí sinh hỏI

"Nếu trả lờI sai thì sẽ bị loạI ngay lập tức. Nếu một ngườI trong độI của mình trả lờI sai thì độI đó sẽ bị loạI ngay kể cả khi một trong số họ trả lờI đúng đi chăng nữa."

"Có ai muốn hỏI gì không?" Konoha hỏI lạI lần cuốI "Nếu không thì tôi sẽ đọc câu hỏI thứ nhất"

Không có thí sinh nào giơ tay mình lên cả. Yukino rất hồI hộp không biết câu hỏI thứ nhât sẽ như thế nào? Khó hay là dễ?

_**"Câu hỏI thứ nhất: Một chiếc kunai có thể giết bao nhiêu ngườI?"**_

Tất cả các thí sinh trong phòng gần như chết đứng vớI câu hỏI đó. Họ chưa bao giờ nghe thấy một câu hỏI nào lạ lùng hơn câu hỏI này. Một câu hỏI hoàn toàn không được ghi trong bất kỳ cuốn sách ha được dạy ở trường ninja. Một câu hỏI thực tế mà chỉ có ninja thực thục mớI trả lờI được.

"Sau 5 phút tôi sẽ gọi theo số thứ tự để trả lời" Konohamaru tiếp tục "Trước khi rời khỏi tôi muốn nói thế này: **các thành viên trong đội có quyền hội ý với nhau **nhưng không được nói câu trả lời của mình cho các đội khác. Còn bây giờ, câu hỏi thứ nhất bắt đầu"

**Chapter 12: Ngũ Hành Thư.**

Yukino vẫn không hiểu ý nghĩ của câu hỏI mà Konohamaru vừa đưa ra. Không chỉ có cô mà các thí sinh khác đều băn khoan không biết trả lờI nó như thế nào. Cô đi đến chỗ Takeshi và Shikaji nơi mà Takeshi đang vẫn tay cho cô thấy. Đó là một chỗ gần vớI gốc tường, nơi mà các thành viên khác ít chú ý đến.

"Các cậu có câu trả lờI không?" Yukino dùng một giọng nho nhỏ hỏI khi cả ba đứa tụm lạI vớI nhau "Theo tớ một chiếc kunai chỉ có thể giết được một ngườI mà thôi."

"Tớ không đồng ý" Takeshi lên tiếng "Nó cũng có thể giết hai đến ba ngườI cùng một lúc đấy chứ"

"Cả hai cậu đều đúng" Shikaji nói bằng một giọng ngái ngủ "Nhưng câu trả lờI ở phần thi này là không có thật"

"Hả!" Yukino và Takeshi nói cùng một lúc "Là sao?"

"Này nhé, …" Shikaji thì thầm vào tai Yukino và Takeshi suy nghĩ của mình. Và anh bảo rằng cả bọn cần phảI làm như vậy mớI có thể vượt qua được câu hỏI thứ nhất này. Cả hai đều gật đầu đồng ý vớI suy luận của Shikaji, nói cho cùng thì anh cũng là ngườI có chỉ số IQ cao nhất trong độI 7 này. Chỉ có tộI là lườI biếng như ba anh Shikamaru mà thôi.

5 phút sau, Konohamaru bước vào phòng thi và bắt đầu gọI theo số thứ tự. MỗI lần là 10 ngườI như vậy chỉ cần gọI 6 lần thì sẽ hết các thí sinh lần này. Yukino mang thứ tự số 24 nên lần gọI thứ ba sẽ đến lượt cô. Còn Takeshi thì được gọI ngay đợI đầu vì anh mang số thứ tự thứ 5, Shikaji thì mang số 41 nên anh còn nhiều thờI gian để suy nghĩ nhưng Shikaji lạI dùng nó để đánh một giấc vì anh hoàn toàn không hề lo lắng về cuộc thi lần này.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Takeshi rất hồI hộp khi bước vào phòng trả lời. Trước mặt anh là Udon, một đồng độI trong nhóm của Konohamaru khi cả hai còn là Genin thậm chí đến tận bây giờ cả hai vẫn thường hay đi chung vớI nhau mỗI khi có nhiệm vụ nguy hiềm.

"Câu trả lờI thứ nhất em là gì?" Udon hỏI

"Một chiếc kunai có thể giết một ngườI, thậm chí hai hay ba ngườI đều được" Takeshi hít một hơi thật sau để trả lời.

"Tốt" Udon cầm tờ giấy trên bàn và đọc tiếp câu hỏI thứ hai "Vậy hãy cho tôi biết vòng thi này kiểm tra về cái gì. Đó chính là câu hỏI thứ hai"

"Về hiểu biết và tính đồng độI ạ"

"TạI sao?"

"BởI vì Konohamaru-san đã có nói rằng: các thành viên trong đội có quyền hội ý với nhau do đó em nghĩ cả độI cần phảI một sự giúp đỡ lẫn nhau."

-5 phút trước-

"Theo tớ vòng thi này nói về tính đồng độI" Shikaji giảI thích

"Còn câu hỏI thì sao?" Yukino chen vô "Nó có ý nghĩ gì chứ?"

"Câu hỏI đó chỉ muốn đánh lừa thí sinh. Yukino cậu có nhớ cái Genjutsu trước khi bọn mình bước vào đây không?" Yukino gật đầu sau đó tiếp tục lắng nghe Shikaji "Một mình cậu muốn giảI nó thì lạI càng làng nó thêm mạnh hơn. Nhưng khi cả ba chúng ta làm cùng một lúc thì thuật lạI được giải. Có nghĩ Genjutsu này chỉ phảI có ba ngườI mớI giảI được cho dù có yếu đến đâu đi chăng nữa"

"Cậu có thể nói kỹ hơn một chút không?" Takeshi lên tiếng

"Khi nãy, Konoha có nói các thành viên trong độI có quyền hộI ý vớI nhau có nghĩa chúng ta phảI thống nhất câu trả lờI vớI nhau."

-Hiện tạI-

Udon gật đầu trước câu trả lờI của Takeshi. Anh bảo Takeshi vào phòng bên kia để chờ đợI kết qủa. Hai lần sau, khi anh hỏI Yukino và Shikaji đều nhận được câu trả lờI giống như nhau khi anh hỏI bọn chúng câu hỏI thứ hai.

Sau 10 phút hộI ý vớI nhau, Konohamaru cầm danh sách những độI trúng tuyển vào thông báo cho các thí sinh. Khi anh bước vào thì thấy rất im lặng không ai nói một tiếng nào. Konohamaru nói lớn "Vòng thi này có tất cả 12 độI vượt qua. Những độI có số báo danh 7,18, 22, 34, 39,52,8,12 . 8 độI đó là bị loại. Còn các độI khác thì xin chúc mừng

"TạI sao chúng tôi lạI bị loạI" Một trong những ngườI bị loạI lên tiếng "Không phảI chúng tôi đã trả lờI đúng câu hỏI mớI được vào đây hay sao?"

Konohamaru bình tĩnh trả lờI "Tôi không hề nói những ngườI trong vào phòng này là những ngườI vượt qua vòng 1"

"Chúng tôi muốn biết lý do?" 1 trong số độI làng Sương Mù lên tiếng "Chúng tôi muốn biết câu trả lờI của vòng thi này là gì?"

"Câu trả lờI trong vòng thi này là Tính Đồng ĐộI" Konohamaru nhấn mạnh ba chữ cuốI "Câu hỏI vòng này chỉ có một, chứ không phảI hai. Câu hỏI đầu là để đánh lừa các ngườI, tôi không biết các anh làm cách nào để vượt qua vòng loạI nhưng lạI không thể vượt qua được câu hỏI dễ như thế này. Ngay từ vòng loạI chúng tôi đã đưa câu trả lờI cho các anh rồi. Mà các anh lạI không hề chú ý đến nó. Đó là lỗI của các anh chứ không phảI của chúng tôi. " RồI không để những độI bị đánh rớt kịp trả lờI, anh đã nói ngay "Những độI đậu vòng này ra khu vực 34. Chờ giáo khảo vòng thứ hai" và biến mất trong làn khói trắng.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Khi biết mình vượt qua vòng thi thứ nhất Takeshi và Yukino đã rất mừng, cả hai đều cảm ơn Shikaji rốI rít vì đã nhận ra được chủ yếu chính của vòng thi, sau đó cả ba đứa cùng nhau đi tớI khu vực 34 theo như lờI Konohamaru nói cùng vớI các độI khác. Yukino nhanh chóng tìm được độI 8 của Mikan và Tetsu khi cả hai ra khỏI phòng thi cùng các thí sinh khác. Yukino rất mừng khi biết độI Mikan cũng vượt qua được vòng một của kỳ thi Chunin.

Chủ khào vòng thi thứ hai này là Uchiha Sakura. Một trong số ba Sannin ở Konoha cùng vớI chồng cô là Uchiha Sasuke, sensei của độI 7. Khi đếm tất cả các thí sinh đến gần cô đã giảI thích ngay luật lệ dự thi cho họ "Tôi là Uchiha Sakura chủ khảo vòng thi thứ hai. TạI vòng thi này mỗI độI phảI kiếm đủ năm quyển '**Kim Thư' 'Mộc Thư' 'Thủy Thư' 'Hoả Thư' và 'Thổ Thư' "** Cô giơ ra năm quyển sách ra cho các độI thấy. Đó là một quyển màu xám bạc được ghi chữ Kim ngay chính giữa, một quyển thì có màu đỏ bên ngoài ghi chữ Hoả, một có màu vàng ghi chữ Thổ, còn quyển màu xanh nhạt được khắc chữ Thủy, quyển cuốI cùng đươc khắc Mộc có màu xanh lá đậm bao bọc bên ngoài.

"Năm quyển Kim, Mộc, Thủy, Hoả và Thổ đã được dấu trong Konoha này." Sakura tiếp tục "MỗI độI có 5 ngày để tìm 5 quyển này. Sau khi tìm đủ năm quyển hãy đến tháp Hokage để trình diện. Và đương nhiên mỗI độI sẽ có một bản đồ xung quanh Konoha."

"Khi nào vòng thi này bắt đầu?" Một trong số các thí sinh hỏI

"Vòng thi thứ này bắt đầu vào 15 phút nữa. 5 ngày sau vào lúc 12 giờ trưa là hạn chót của kỳ thi" Sakura trả lờI "Trong khi tham gia vòng thi này các thí sinh không được đặt chân về nhà hay nhờ bất kỳ ai bởI vì chúng tôi giấu những quyển sách này trong rừng và những nơi luyện tập hàng ngày, chứ không hề dấu chúng trong bất kỳ ngôi nhà nào tạI Konoha." Cô tiếp tục nói trong khi các Chunin đưa cho mỗI độI một cuộn bản đồ xung quanh Konoha "Trên tay mỗI tay là tấm bản đồ của Konoha, chúng tôi chia ra làm 5 bộ phận. MỗI bộ phận đều nốI liền vớI nhau và ngũ hành thư đều được giấu ở những nơi khác nhau."

Yukino mở tấm bản đồ trên tay mình ra cho cả độI cùng xem khi cô vừa nhận được tấm bản đồ từ tay Chunin, bên trong tấm bản đồ ấy được chia làm 5 phần. MỗI phần là mỗI địa điểm khác nhau, ví dụ như phía bên trái toàn là hình cây cốI bên dướI có ghi "Khu tập số 7" và còn 4 địa điểm khác nữa.

"Vòng thi thứ hai chính thức bắt đầu" Sakuta hô to. Cùng lúc 12 độI biến mất, mỗI độI đi về mỗI hướng khác nhau trong tấm bản đồ mà họ cho là gần nhất. ĐộI 7 của Takeshi đi đến khu tập số 7 trước để kiếm cuộn Thư đầu tiên.

Tấm bản đồ là do độI trưởng của độI 7, tức là Yukino cất giữa, cô cũng là ngườI đầu tiên đưa ra quyết định tìm kiếm quyển Thư đầu tiên tạI khu tập luyện số 7 nơi mà bọn chúng thường hay luyện tập vào mỗI buổI sáng vớI Uchiha-sensei.

Khu tập kuyện số 7 không còn giống như mọI ngày nữa, nó giờ đây được bao bọc bằng những hàng rào cao và chắn chắc để bảo đảm các thí sinh không nhờ ai giúp hay gian lận. Vừa bước vào, Takeshi đã có một cảm giác rất kỳ lạ bởI vì nó làm anh nhớ lạI cuộc gặp gỡ giữa anh và Kitsu, ngườI muốn nhận anh làm học trò.

"Theo cậu Ngũ Hành Thư được dấu ở đâu?" Yukino cất tiếng hỏI khi cả ba đứa đã đi khá sâu vào trong rừng.

"Ngũ Hành Thư hay còn được gọi là Thuật Ngũ Hành" Takeshi nói "Được hình thành từ Kim, Mộc, Thủy, Hoả và Thổ. Năm nguyên tố chính của ngườI Trung Quốc và Nhật Bản chúng ta. Hoả Sinh Thổ, Thổ Sinh Kim, Kim sinh Thủy, Thủy sinh Mộc, Mộc Sinh Hoả. Mặc khác Kim khắc Mộc, Mộc khắc Thổ, Thổ khắc Thủy, Thủy khắc Hoả, Hoả khắc Kim. Cứ như thế cả 5 nguyên tố tạo thành một vòng tuần hoàn." Cả hai đứa Yukino và Shikaji đều nhìn anh vớI vẻ ngạc nhiên bởI vì họ không biết rằng anh lạI biết thông thạo về thuật ngũ hành như vậy. "Các cậu nhìn cái gì vậy?"

"Sao cậu biết rõ về thuật Ngũ Hành như vậy, Takeshi" Shikaji hỏI "Thường ngày cậu ít nói lắm mà"

"Tớ đọc được nó khi còn nhỏ" Takeshi trả lời. Thật ra ngay từ khi còn nhỏ anh đã bị cha anh bắt đọc nhiều loạI sách nhưng trong mấy cuốn đó anh chỉ thích nhất là cuốn nói về Thuật Ngũ Hành.

"Vậy theo cậu chúng ta sẽ tìm được quyển nào ở đây?" Yukino lên tiếng

"Đưa tớ bản đồ nào" Yukino làm theo lờI anh, cô đưa cho Takeshi tấm bản đồ xung quanh Konoha. Takeshi mở nó ra và đặt xuống đất trong khi anh lấy chiếc kunai trong túi của mình chỉ từng vị trí "Này nhé, tấm bản đồ này chia làm 5 phần theo thứ tự của Ngũ Hành. Chúng ta đây ở ngay vị trí của Mộc" Takeshi chỉ vào vị trí khu tập luyện số 7. Nếu đi qua phía Tây chúng ta sẽ gặp Thổ sau đó là Kim. Còn từ Thổ đi lên phía Nam ta sẽ gặp Hoả, còn đi xuống phía bắc là Thủy."

Theo như lờI cậu chúng ta sẽ tìm thấy Mộc Thư tạI khu rừng này" Shikaji nói "Có phảI không?"

Takeshi gật đầu và ngay lúc này Yukino lên tiếng "Chúng ta chỉ có 5 ngày mà khu rừng này lạI có rất nhiều cây. Theo tớ, chúng ta hãy chia nhau đi tìm. Tớ sẽ tìm Mộc Thư, Shikaji tìm tìm Thổ Thư còn Takeshi cậu tìm Hoả Thư. 3 ngày sau chúng ta gặp nhau tạI núi Hokage" RồI chỉ trong chốc lát cả độI 7 đã chia ra 3 huớng khác nhau, mỗI ngườI một hướng để tìm Ngũ Hành Thư.

Nhưng cả độI 7 đều không biết rằng, mình đang bị theo dõi bởI 1 độI khác. Đó là một độI trong tay cầm 6 quyển: 2 Mộc, 1 Hoả và 3 Thổ. Cả ba thành viên này đều mang một nụ cườI rất bí ẩn không ai có thể đoán được rằng họ nghĩ gì. Một trong số họ là một đứa con trai trạc 10 tuổI có mái tóc vàng và hai bên mắt có màu xanh và tím.

**Chapter 13: Câu Trả Lời Của Takeshi.**

"Natsume" Đứa con trai vớI mái tóc đen được dựng đứng lên tiếng sau khi độI 7 rờI đi "Chúng ta còn phảI kiếm thêm hai quyển Kim và Thủy nữa."

Natsume, đứa con trai có đôi mắt xanh và tím quay lạI nhìn hai ngườI đồng độI của mình vớI một vẻ như muốn ăn tươi nuốt suốt họ vậy. Nhưng chỉ một lúc sau thì khuôn mặt đó lạI chuyển sang một nét hiền từ trong rất vui vẻ và ngốc nghếch "Nhưng Yuta-nii san. Em muốn chơi vớI họ" anh nói bằng giọng rất trẻ con "Có được không?"

"Tsume-kun" Lần này là giọng của một đứa con gái. Cô giống hệt đứa con trai mang tên Yuta vừa rồI chỉ khác ở chỗ là mái tóc đen của cô dài hơn anh và được thắt bím ở hai bên. "Chúng ta sẽ gặp họ trong vòng thứ ba. Lúc đó chơi vẫn không muộn mà, vớI lạI cậu 10 tuổI chứ không phảI 5, Tsume-kun"

"Thôi cũng được" Natsume nói trong khi cái mặt anh bí xị như mớI bị ai ăn hiếp vậy "Em sẽ chơi vớI họ sau vậy." rồI đột nhiên anh chuyển sang một giọng rắn chắc "Chúng ta đã có 2 Mộc, 1 Hoả và 3 Thổ. Yuta, Rina hai ngườI mỗI ngườI sẽ giữ 1 quyển Thổ và Mộc. Còn em sẽ giữ 1 quyển Thổ và Hoả." Anh quay sang phía đứa con trai mà nói "Yuta, anh sẽ đi tìm 3 quyển Kim. Còn Rina chị kiếm 3 quyển Thủy. Em sẽ kiếm 1 quyển Mộc và 2 quyển Hoả."

Cả hai ngườI mang tên Yuta và Rina đều gật đầu khi Natsume kết thúc lờI nói của mình. Không ai trong số hai ngườI họ có ý kiến gì bởI vì trong nhóm 3 ngườI Natsume là độI trưởng. Tuy còn nhỏ và đôi lúc giống như trẻ con nhưng anh lạI là kẻ có tài chỉ huy và biết cách làm thế nào để tránh cho độI không gặp nguy hiểm.

"Ba ngày sau gặp nhau ở nuí Hokage"

"TạI sao lạI ba ngày?" Rina hỏI "Chỉ cần 3 tiếng là được rồI. "

"Em muốn chơi vớI Uchiha Takeshi một chút. Và tìm lý do tạI sao bà em lạI muốn nhận anh ta làm học trò trong khi bỏ mặc Yukino."

"Đừng chơi qúa lố, Natsume." Yuta nói vớI một giọng lo lắng.

"Anh lo cho cậu ta hả, Yuta. Cũng phảI thôi dù gì anh cũng là anh họ của cậu ta mà Uchiha Yuta, cả chị nữa phảI không Uchiha Rina. Đừng lo, chỉ là thử thôi mà không nghiêm trọng đâu"

Hai anh em nhà Uchiha chỉ thở dài vớI đứa trẻ 10 tuổI trước mặt họ. BởI vì kẻ mà họ gọI là độI trưởng chỉ là một kẻ tham vui mà thôi. Cho dù có tài đến đâu đi chăng nữa thì Natsume cũng còn là một đứa trẻ, và luôn thích kiếm chuyện gì đâu để phá hoạI người ta. Ngay cả lúc này, cũng không làm cho Natsume mất cái tính đó. Dù gì Natsume cũng là con trai của Naruto mà, anh giống hệt như ba của mình khi ông còn ở Konoha, 'con ông cháu cha' mà có gì lạ đâu chứ.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Nói về Yukino khi cô và độI 7 chia tay nhau, cô đi thẳng một mạch vào trong rừng để kiếm quyển Mộc Thư. Nhưng đi được một hồI, cô hoàn toàn không biết rằng mình đang đi vào một cái bẫy chết người. Một cái bẫy do chính ba cô tạo ra. Kitsu, anh đã làm cho vòng thi thứ hai này trở thành một trở lớn nhất cho độI 7. Bởi vì anh muốn thử xem độI 7 của Yukino làm được những gì sau một tháng rờI luyện tập vớI Sasuke.

Yukino đang đi vào một nơi rất kỳ lạ, cô không biết tạI sao mình cứ đi hoài đi hoài mà không thấy đường ra. Trong khi mỗI ngày cô đều chạy xung quanh khu tập luyện này hành tiếng đồng hồ. Nhưng đi thêm chừng 5 phút nữa, khi cô nhìn lạI thì thấy mình đang đứng ở một khác. Nơi này đốI vớI cô rất quen thuộc, nhưng cô lạI không tài nào nhớ được đó là nơi nào.

Cô tiến lạI gần nơi mà có một căn nhà nhỏ gần phía bìa rừng, cô tự hỏI mình "TạI sao nơi đây lạI có căn nhà này". Và cô đánh bạo tiến lạI gần ngôi nhà ấy, cô nghe thấy tiếng cườI của hai đứa trẻ, một trai một gái.

Đứa con gái trong căn nhà ấy có mái tóc màu nâu sẫm và cỡ chừng 6 tuổI trong khi đứa con trai nhỏ vớI mái tóc vàng thì nhỏ hơi, trông giống như 3 hay 4 tuổI gì đó. Cô không thể nhìn thấy mặt được hai ngườI họ thậm chí không nghe được họ nói gì. RồI một lúc sau khi một ngườI phụ nữ trẻ chừng 25 hay 26 tuổI gì đó ra bế đứa con trai nhỏ của mình khi đứa con gái làm cho nó khóc oà lên. Đứa con gái cũng vậy, nó cũng khóc oà lên nhưng lần này con bé đó lạI chạy đến bên ngườI đàn ông vớI mái tóc nâu đỏ.

Yukino cảm thấy nó hình như qúa thân thuộc vớI cô. Cô cũng không biết tạI sao mình lạI nghĩ như vậy nữa. Cô chỉ biết rằng cô đã gặp nó ở đâu đó. Ở đâu trong cái ký ức mơ hồ của mình. Cô quay mặt bỏ đi nhưng khi cô quay trở lạI nhìn lần cuốI trước khi đi tìm quyển Mộc Thư thì căn nhà đó, căn nhà mà cô thấy những tiếng cườI vui vẻ của một gia đình đó, giờ đây bị máu dính đầy. Nó đang tràn ngập máu, cô nhìn thấy những kẻ ninja đang tìm cách giết chết ngưòi phụ nữ trẻ đó. Trong kh ngườI phụ nữ đang dù những chiếc kunai của mình để bảo vệ cô và hai đưá con trai nhỏ. Nhưng cô đã bị một kẻ dùng kiếm chém một nhát từ phía sau lưng. Ngã quỵ, ngườI đàn bà ấy ngã quỵ và ngay chính lúc này chồng cô ngườI đàn ông vớI mái tóc nâu đỏ vừa bước vào nhà vớI một nụ cườI vui vẻ trên tay anh anh cầm một món quà được bao bọc kỹ và đánh rơi nó khi thấy vợ mình ngã quỵ, trong thấy anh những ninja ấy lao vào anh như một con hổ đó đang săn mồI của mình. Nhưng ngườI đàn ông đó chỉ lướt nhẹ qua những tên ninja, khi anh đến gần xác vợ mình thì máu từ những kẻ ấy bắn ra tung té dính đầy vào quần áo anh, anh đến gần xác vợ mình ôm lấy cô mà khóc trong khi đứa con gái nằm ngất đi bên cạnh ông. Còn đứa con trai đang hướng về anh trong miệng lẩm nhẩm một cái gì đó. 'Trả thù. Con sẽ trả thù' đó là từ mà cô có thể nghe được đứa con trai nói. Cô cũng không biết tạI sao mình chỉ có thể nghe thấy được câu nói đó. Nhất là hai tiếng 'Trả Thù'

RồI những hình ảnh đó, cứ xoay vòng vòng xung quanh cô. Hình ảnh đứa con trai nói hai tiếng 'Trả Thù' ấy, nó cứ xoay xung quanh cô làm cho cô có một cảm giác sợ hãi. Cô muốn hét vang lên nhưng không thể được. Hai tiếng 'Trả Thù' ấy ngày càng lớn hơn lớn tiếng mất nó có thể làm cô nổ tung chiếc đầu của mình. Cô đã không chịu đựng nổI nữa.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Yukino hét vang lên, hai tay ôm lấy cái đầu của mình trong khi đôi mắt cô nhắm chặt lại. Cô sợ, lần đầu tiên cô có một cảm giác sợ hãi như thế này. Cái cảm giác sợ mà cô nghĩ rằng mình hoàn toàn không có. Cô không sợ bất kỳ ai vậy mà giờ đây cô lạI sợ hai cái tiếng 'Trả Thù' của đứa con trai tóc vàng ấy. Cô không muốn mở đôi mắt mình ra, bỏI vì cô sợ, sợ khi mình mở mắt ra thì đứa trẻ ấy sẽ biến thành một con ác quỷ, sợ rằng nó là một oan hồn vứt vương. Một con ma đang tìm cô đòi mạng.

"Kai" Đó là lờI nói cuốI cùng mà cô có thể nghe thấy khi cô ngất lịm vào nỗI sợ hãi của mình.

Đứa con trai tóc vàng ấy nhanh tay chụp lấy cô trước khi đầu cô va vào thân cây. Anh đặt cô một cách cẩn thận tránh làm tổn thương đến cô.

"Natsume" Một giọng nói phát ra từ phía sau "TạI sao con lạI phá hỏng Genjutsu đó của ba"

"Ba!" Đứa con trai mang tên Natsume ấy quay sang ngườI mớI đến "Ba không thấy Genjutsu ấy quá nhẫn tâm hay sao? Con biết rằng nó được tạo từ nỗI sợ trong lòng mỗI ngườI, nhưng đối Yukino thì nó là một cơn ác mộng ba à."

"Có thể con nói đúng" NgườI mà Natsume gọI là ba đến gần đến lạI chỗ Yukino và Natsume. Tay anh vuốt nhẹ mái tóc của cô "Ba cũng không ngờ, chị con lạI nhớ cái đêm ấy. Nó không muốn nhớ nhưng nó lạI biến cái ký ức ấy thành một cơn ác mộng trong tâm trí của mình. Có lẽ ba đã sai khi sử dụng Genjutsu này."

"Không sao đâu ba" Natsume an ủI "RồI một ngày nào đó, Yukino cũng phảI đốI diện vớI sự thật. Một sự thật mà chị ấy đã tự dốI lòng mình trong suốt 6 năm qua"

"Natsume, ta giao Yukino cho con" Kitsu nói khi anh xoa đầu đứa con trai nhỏ của mình. "Chăm sóc chị con cho tốt, Natsume."

"Hai" Đứa con trai mang tên Natsume ấy gật đầu kèm theo một nụ cườI trên khuôn mặt rất trẻ con của anh. Như vừa được ai cho một món qùa đáng giá vậy.

"Đây là cuốn Mộc Thư." Kitsu quăn cuốn sách có màu xanh lá về phía Natsume "Con đưa cho Yukino dùm ba nói rằng đó là phần thưởng khi giảI được Genjutsu. Còn con, Yuta và Rina mỗI đứa phảI kiếm đủ năm quyển mớI được đến tìm ba." Natsume gật đầu trước lờI nói của ba mình "Con có biết thuật Ngũ Hành trong kỳ thi này không?"

"Kim là Ken, Mộc là Gen, Thủy và Hoả là Nin. Còn Thổ là Tai."

"Tốt" Kitsu gật gù trước câu trả lờI của con trai mình "Ba đặt rất nhiều hi vọng vào con đấy Natsume" Và anh biến mất trong một ánh chớt màu đỏ trong khi Natsume đang nhảy dựng như con choi choi vì sung sướng khi nghe thấy mình được ba khen.

Yukino cảm thấy một cái gi đó lành lạnh đang ở trên trán cô, cô vớI tay chạm lấy nó và nhân ra rằng nó là một chiếc khăn tay được vắt nước và đặt trên tránh cô.

"Cô tỉnh rồI à" Một giọng nói làm cô giật bắn ngườI và quay lưng mình lạI xem tiếng nói ấy thuộc về ai. Trước mặt con là một đứa con trai chừng 10 tuổI vớI mái tóc vàng trong khi đôi mắt của anh có một màu xanh và tím. Cái màu tím bên con mắt phảI ấy, cô cảm thấy nó rất đẹp và rất thân thuộc.

"Cậu là ai?" Cô hỏI

"Tôi tên Kazama Natsume, đến từ làng Trăng. Còn cô" đứa con trai vớI mái tóc vàng ấy trả lờI

"Hanaki Yukino. Làng Lá" Cô nói "Cậu làm gì ở đây?"

"Oh! Tôi thấy cô bị ngất sau khi cô giảI thuật Genjutsu" Anh nói nhưng đó là một lờI nói dốI bởI vì anh mớI chính là ngườI giảI thuật Genjutsu đó từ ba anh.

"Cám ơn" Yukino cố gắng đứng dậy "Tôi phảI đi rồi. Tôi cầm phảI kiếm Mộc Thư và gặp đồng độI mình trong 3 ngày nữa"

Natsume lôi ra một cuốn Mộc thư trong ngườI anh và đưa nó cho cô "Đây. Cô cứ cầm lấy quyển Mộc Thư này" cùng vớI một nụ cươì rất thân thiên. Nhưng Yukino lạI không muốn nhận bởI vì cô không muốn nhận sự thương hạI của một kẻ khác nhất là những kẻ nhỏ tuồI hơn cô. Cô không muốn mình bị xem là một kẻ vô dụng, không muốn ngườI khác xem cô dướI cặp mắt kinh thường. Cô sẽ tự mình kiếm một quyển Mộc Thư

"Tôi không cần" Cô nói và đẩy cuốn Mộc Thư lạI cho Natsume "Tôi không cần sự giúp đỡ của cậu. Tôi sẽ tự kiếm nó"

"Nhưng nó là của cô" Natsume nhấn mạnh "Chính cô là kẻ phá hủy cái Genjutsu đó cho nên cô mớI có được quyển Mộc Thư này. Tôi đã có một quyển cho riêng mình, nên không cần thêm làm gì. Nêú cô không muốn thì thôi, tôi trả nó về chỗ cũ." Natsume lôi ra một cuốn Mộc Thư khác ra cho Yukino xem.

"Tôi không hiểu ý cậu?"

"Trong kỳ thi này, Mộc là Genjutsu. Nếu cô giảI được Genjutsu thì quyển Mộc Thư sẽ tự động rơi vào tay cô. Đó là cách mà ban giáo khảo kiểm ra sự hiểu biết của thí sinh về Gen, Nin và Tai jutsu trong vòng thi này" Natsume nói một cách chầm chậm và rõ ràng từ chữ một cho Yukino. "Tôi để cuốn Mộc Thư ở đây, nếu cô thích thì cứ lấy. Tôi phải đi kiếm Hỏa Thư nữa chứ không rảnh ở đây chơi với cô" Anh nói trông khi anh đặt cuốn Mộc Thư gần chỗ Yukino "Có lẽ chúng ta sẽ gặp lại vào một ngày gần đây. Còn bây giờ thì tạm biệt "

Khi Yukino hoàn hồn trở lại thì cô không còn thấy đứa con trai tóc vàng đâu cả nhưng gần chỗ cô đang ngồi là quyển Mộc Thư. Yukino vừa muốn cầm nó lại vừa muốn quay nó đi. Bởi vì cô vừa bị một thằng nhóc nhỏ hơn cô xem thường. Cô biết rằng, cô không phải là người giải Genjutsu đó, bởi vì cô đã lọt vào nó một cách dễ dàng thậm chí không tìm được lối ra. Cô không muốn nhận sự thương hại của kẻ khác, không muốn ai giúp đỡ mình kể cả kẻ đó là đồng đội của cô đi chăng nữa.

Nhưng cô biết rằng, bây giờ mà tự cao tự đại thì sẽ chết mất. Cô miễn cưỡng cầm lấy cuốn Mộc Thư mà trong miệng vẫn còn lẩm nhẩm 'Tôi sẽ trả ơn anh sau, Natsume ạ. Sau đó tôi muốn đấu bại anh. Tôi không muốn bị kẻ khác xem mình như một con ngốc. Tôi thề, thề rằng phải thắng anh trong cuộc thi này'

Còn về phần Natsume thì anh hoàn toàn không thích cuộc gặp gỡ giữa mình và Yukino. Tuy cả hai người là hai chị em nhưng đối với anh cô chỉ là một cô bé háo thắng, luôn luôn tự coi bản thân mình là trên hết. Anh thật sự không ngờ rằng người chị hiền lành của anh sau khi trở thành một ninja thì đổi sang một con người khác, một con người tự cao tự đại không bao giờ chịu sự giúp đỡ hay nhờ vả của bất kỳ ai.

"Bây giờ con mới biết tại sao ba lại không cho Yukino làm ninja" Anh tự nói với chính mình khi dù Chakra băng qua những cành cây nhắm thẳng tới địa điểm giấu Hỏa Thư mà tiến tới. "Mà thôi con đến đây là vì Takeshi chứ không phải Yukino. Con muốn biết tại sao ba lại muốn nhận cậu ta làm học trò của mình như vậy"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Takeshi không gặp khó khăn gì để đến khu đất trống gần cánh cổng cửa làng Lá để tìm Hoả Thư, anh biết rằng không dễ dàng gì để tìm thấy Hoả Thư khi trên mảnh đất này giống như một sa mạc vậy. Nó không có một ngọn cây nào, thậm chí mảnh đất dướI chân anh khô cằn vì thiếu nước. Anh có thể cảm nhận được cái nóng của mặt trờI từ nó. Nó giống như một sa mạc vậy, một sa mạc rất cần nước để làm cho nó ấm lên.

Anh không hề biết rằng Konoha lạI có một nơi giống như thế này, giống như một cái địa ngục trần gian bởI cái nóng của nó. Những hơi nóng ấm làm anh hoa cả mắt, anh cứ tưởng tưọng ra là mình đang đứng trên một sa mạc đang nhìn thấy một nơi rất đẹp. Nơi đó có nhiều cây cốI thậm chí cả một chiếc hồ đầy nước trong xanh. Nhưng khi anh đến gần nó, thì anh mớI biết rằng đó chỉ là ảo giác do chính anh tạo nên khi ở nơi này. Anh thở dài vớI chính mình và nhắm đôi mắt lạI để lấy lạI bình tĩnh.

Kỳ lạ thay, khi anh nhắm đôi mắt của mình anh lạI có thể cảm nhận được những làn gió mát rượI đang thổI qua mái tóc đen dựng đứng của anh. Thậm chí anh còn có thể nghe được những tiếng chim kêu rất vui tay. Nhưng lúc anh mở mắt ra thì anh vẫn thấy mình vẫn đứng trên một sa mạc không có gì cả, trong khi anh vẫn còn cảm nhận được làn gió thổI qua kể cả những tiếng lá cây rơi.

Takeshi thở dài, anh biết dù mình có mơ mộng đến đây cũng phảI kiếm Hoả Thư trước, sau đó thoát khỏI cái nơi qủy quái này càng nhanh càng tốt. Anh cứ đi đi mãi mà không biết mình đi đâu, thậm chí khi anh quay đầu trở lạI anh không còn thấy khu tập luyện số 7 đâu nữa mà chỉ là một mặt phẳng dài vớI những ngọn cây xương rồng mọc lưa thưa.

'Cây xương rồng' Anh ngạc nhiên khi trông thấy chúng 'Ở Konoha này làm gì có cây xương rồng loạI này. Những cây này chỉ mọc ở những nơi khô cằn như làng cát chẳng hạn.' Anh tiến lạI gần một trong số những cây xương rồng gần chỗ anh đứng. Anh giở tay chạm lấy nó như không được "Ảo ảnh. Thôi rồI Genjutsu. Mảnh đất này được tạo thành từ Genjutsu" Khi nhận ra rằng mình đang ở trong mảnh đất được tạo thành từ Genjutsu, Takeshi nhanh chóng làm động tác tay để giảI thuật "Kai" Anh hô to.

Đúng như anh dự đóan, mảnh đất ấy được tạo thành từ Genjutsu, những hình ảnh sa mạc hay những cái nóng ghê hoàn ấy đang từ từ biến mất trước mắt anh. Nhưng nó không hoàn toàn biến mất hẳn như những Genjutsu khác, nó xoay tròn chung quanh Takeshi và tạo thành một vòng lửa lớn bao bọc lấy anh.

"Cái gì? Genjutsu biến thành Lửa" Takeshi la lên khi trông thấy cảnh tượng đó. Anh chưa gặp trường hợp nào đặc biệt như thế này bao giờ. Anh hoàn toàn không ngờ rằng anh thoát được Genjutsu nhưng lạI bị vướng vào một cái bẫy lửa, đúng là 'tránh vỏ dưa thì gặp vỏ dừa'.

Takeshi không biết làm cách nào để thoát ra khỏI vòng lửa ấy, nhưng nếu anh không tìm cách nhanh chóng thì anh sẽ bị nó thiêu sống mất. BởI vì cái vòng lửa ấy đang càng ngày càng thu nhỏ lạI kèm theo ngọn lửa càng ngày càng cháy to hơn cao hơn. Anh phảI nhanh chóng nghĩ xem làm cách nào để thioát khỏI cái vòng lửa oái âm này càng sớm càng tốt.

"Kim Khắc Mộc, Mộc khắc Thổ, Thổ khắc Thủy, Thủy khắc Hoả, Hoả khắc Kim. Khoan Thủy khắc Hoả. Đúng rồI dùng nước." Takeshi nhớ lạI những khắc điểm trong thuật ngũ hành. Anh nhanh chóng làm các động tác tay và hô to "Water Release: Water Wall" Một cơn lốc nước xuất hiện từ chỗ anh đang đứng. Nó là một bức tường nước theo hình vòng tròn. Nó lan rộng ra đến chỗ vòng tròn lửa ađng tiến lạI gần và dật tắt nó trong giây lát. Khi anh nhìn lạI thì anh chỉ thấy khói bóc lên, Takeshi thở phào khi thấy mình dật tắt được ngọn lửa và tất nhiên anh vẫn còn an toàn không bị thương gì cả.

Cũng cùng lúc đó, trên tay anh xuất hiện một quyển sách màu đỏ mà trên đó có ghi chữ Hoả. Takeshi rất ngạc nhiên thấy nó tụ động xuất hiện trên tay mình. Tuy anh xém chết nhưng thay vào đó anh kiếm được quyển Hoả Thư chỉ trong vòng 1 ngày. Trong khi đó còn đến 2 ngày nữa độI anh mớI gặp nhau tạI núi Hokage. Nên anh nghĩ anh sẽ dù hai ngày đó để đi tìm Kim Thư.

Takeshi không hề biết rằng, ở đằng xa có kẻ đang theo dõi anh, trên khuôn mặt kèm theo một nụ cườI rất quái dị. Nếu ai nhìn vào nụ cườI đó thì chắc ai cũng nghĩ rằng anh đang âm mưu một chuyện gì đó rất to lớn, như muốn giết một ai đó.

Natsume nhìn theo cái bóng của Takeshi mà mỉn cườI thích thú, bởI vì anh vừa mớI có một cuộc chơi rất vui vớI Takeshi. Anh chính là kẻ đã tạo ra Genjutsu và ngọn lửa ấy, kẻ mà muốn dồn Takeshi vào chỗ chết chỉ bởI muốn 'đùa' vớI anh một chút thôi. Hay nói đúng hơn là cuộc chơi vớI tử thần.

"Uchiha Takeshi à" Natsume nói "Tôi thấy anh thú vị đấy. Tuy Genjutsu của anh rất tồI nhưng thay vào đó anh lạI sử dụng tốt Ninjutsu. Nhưng tôi không nghĩ ba tôi muốn nhận anh làm học trò vì điểm này. Chắc chắn anh có một cái gì đó làm ba tôi thích thú."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ngày thứ ba của vòng thi thứ hai có thể nói là một ngày đẹp trờI và tạI ngọn nuí điêu khắc những khuôn mặt Hokage các đờI trước có một độI đang tập trung tạI đó. Và điều đương nhiên, độI ấy là độI 7 do Hanaki Yukino đứng đầu.

"Các cậu kiếm được Hoả Thư và Thổ Thư không?" Yukiono khi cả độI tụm lạI vớI nhau.

Cả hai đứa con trai đưa ra những cuộn mà mình kiếm được. Trên tay của Takeshi cầm quyển Kim và Hoả, trong khi Shikaji cầm quyển đến hai quyển Thổ. Yukino cũng lôi ra hai quyển Mộc và một quyển Thủy Thư từ phía sau lưng mình.

"Như vậy chúng ta kiếm đủ Ngũ Hành Thư rồi. Địa điểm kế tiếp Tháp Hokage"

"Tôi nghĩ không dễ như vậy đâu" Một giọng nói phát ra từ phía sau làm cho cả độI 7 phảI quay lưng mình lạI xem coi đó là ai. Trước mắt họ là một độI khác của làng Lá mà một trong số ba ngườI đó Yukino biết rất rõ

"Rin" Cô nói "Cô muốn gì?"

"Chơi" NgườI con gái tên Rin ấy trả lờI bằng một giọng rất trẻ con "Tôi muốn chơi vớI độI của cô, Yukino" nhưng rồI lạI chuyển sang một giọng nói đáng sợ đến chết người.

"Chúng tôi không có thờI gian" Takeshi trả lờI "Nếu cậu muốn chơi thì đi chỗ khác mà chơi. Chúng tôi còn phảI đến Tháp Hokage" Shikaji thì chỉ gật gù trước lờI nói của Takeshi.

"Thì ra các ngườI kiếm đủ Ngũ Hành Thư à" Rin tiếp tục bằng cái giọng lạnh lùng ấy "Tôi muốn nó. Tôi muốn chiếm lấy Ngũ hành Thư từ độI cô, Yukino"

"Nếu cô muốn thì hãy tụ mình mà kiếm lấy" Cùng lúc đó Yukino quay mặt bỏ đi cùng vớI hai đồng độI của mình không thèm quan tâm đến ngườI con gái tên Rin và đồng độI của cô ta.

Rin là một trong những Genin của làng Lá, từ khi Yukino bước chân vào học viện ninja. Rin đã rất ghét cô, bởI vì cô làm việc gì cũng đạt điểm cao hơn Rin cả. Do đó, Rin rất ghét cô luôn luôn muốn cô bị ê mặt trước tất cả mọI người.

"Wood Release: Black Rose" Rin hô to. DướI chân của Yukino, tự nhiên đâm lên những thân cây nho nhỏ rôì lớn dần lên, nó quấn lấy chân của Yukino, và cành ngày càng quấn lấy chặt lấy chân cô. Yukino cố gỡ nó ra nhưng không được thậm chí những cây gai từ trên thân cây càng ngày càng dài ra đâm thẳng và da thịt cô làm cho máu chảy ra. Những giọt máu đỏ thấm vào ngọn gai nhon khiến cho trở thành nụ rồI nở hoa. Một đoá hoa hồng đen mang đầy chất độc ở trong đó. Không chỉ có cô mà Shikaji cũng bị như vậy.

"Fire Release: Great FireBall Technique" Một ngọn lửa lớn nhắm thẳng tớI phía độI của Rin mà lao tới. Cả ba ngườI đều nhanh chóng lánh qua một bên để tránh và đương nhiên họ biết ai thực hiện ninjutsu vừa rồI, kẻ đó không ai ngoài Uchiha Takeshi. Cũng là kẻ duy nhất không bị những cây hoa hồng đen bám lấy.

Hai ke đồng độI của Rin lao đến chỗ Takeshi một cách nhanh đến nỗI mà anh không thể thấy được vận tốc của họ. Takeshi thực sự muốn mình có được Sharingan vào lúc này để có thể xem những bước di chuyển và tấn công của họ. Nhưng thật tiếc, Sharingan của anh chưa thức tỉnh vào lúc này. Anh có thể thắng được cuộc đấu này nếu như anh không bị đuốI sức trong khi kiếm Hoả Thư và Kim Thư.

Cùng lúc này, Yukino mở một nụ cườI vớI Rin mà nói "Tôi nghĩ cậu thật sai lầm khi đấu vớI độI tôi đấy Rin ạ" Thân thể cô đang từ từ chuyển thanh một tảng đá băng từ phía hai chân của cô. Đóng băng những đoá hoa hồng đen ngăn chặn chất độc của hoa chạy vào cơ thể của cô. Đương nhiên cô cũng dùng nó vớI Shikaji, bởI vì cô không muốn đồng độI của mình phảI chết một cách như thế. Vả lạI, nếu cô muốn vượt qua vòng hai này cô cần phảI có hai đồng độI của mình. "Tôi sẽ cho cô thấy, jutsu mà tôi tự mình chế tạo ra"

Mái tóc nâu sẫm của Yukino tự nhiên dài ra, nó cứ dài mãi dài mãi và tạo thành một con dao lưỡI liềm sắc nhọn đang nhắm thẳng tớI Rin. Rin nhanh chóng rút thanh kiếm sau lưng mình để chặt đứt ngọn dao được tạo từ tóc đó nhưng cứ chặt mãi mà nó không đứt. Trông khi miệng của Yukino thì cứ lẩm nhẩm lẩm nhẩm một cái gì đó. Con dao được tạo bằng tóc bỗng nhiên vỡ tan ra, rồI nói lao đến bên Rin mà quấn lấy cô.

ĐốI vớI Rin , mái tóc đó như những cây kim nhỏ đâm vào da thịt cô một cách vô hình. Cô hoàn toan không thể sử dụng được jutsu bởI vì mái tóc đó đã giữ chặt hai cách tay cô từ phía sau. Rin không còn cách nào khác chỉ biết la lên "Satsu, kéo tớ ra khỏI đây ngay"

Đứa con trai vớI mái tóc đen khi nghe thấy tên mình, anh ngưng đánh vớI Takeshi chạy đến chỗ cô dùng kunai của mình gỡ mái tóc của Yukino ra.

"Không có ai gỡ được nó đâu" Yukino nói bằng một giọng tự tin. Nhưng rồI đôi mắt xanh của cô chợt tái tin khi thấy mái tóc mình trở lạI hình dạnh ban đầu mà ngay đến cô cũng không biết lý do tạI sao. "TạI sao tạI sao lạI như vậy?" Cô cầm mái tóc mình mà hỏI

"BởI vì tôi không có gì cắt không được cả" Đứa con trai tên Setsu nói trong khi tay anh đang đỡ lấy ngườI đồng độI của mình. "Đó chính là một điều đặc biết của gia đình chúng tôi. Và cô phảI trả giá khi cô làm Rin ra nông nỗI này"

Đứa con trai ấy phóng những chiếc kunai đến chỗ Yukino đang đứng, cô không thể duy chuyển được thì làm sao tránh những chiếc kunai đó. Trong khi Takeshi vừa bị thành viên thứ ba của độI Rin đánh bại. Anh thua bởI vì anh đã mất qúa nhiều Chakra trong cuộc tìm kiếm Hoả Thư và Kim Thư.  
"Keng"

Đó là những tiếng động mà cô có thể nghe thấy trước khi những chiếc kunai của Setsu chạm vào ngườI cô. Thì ra trong lúc cô tấn cô Rin, Shikaji đã thoát ra khỏI những đoá hoa hồng đen của Rin khi cô đóng băng chân anh. Shikaji đã nhanh chóng rút những chiếc kunai của mình chặn lạI những chiếc kunai của Setsu để bảo vệ cô.

Nhưng đó là những gì Shikaji có thể làm được trước khi anh ngã quỵ vì chất độc của hoa hồng đen khi nãy bám vào chân anh. Anh biết rằng nó rất nguy hiểm nếu anh duy chuyển nhiều nhưng anh không muốn để đồng độI của mình phảI chết một cách như thế. Anh hướng thẳng về phía Rin mà thì thầm một cái gì đó trước khi ngã qụy.

Từ phía bên kia Rin đang cầm chiếc kunai như muốn đâm thẳng vào phía sau lưng của Setsu nhưng không được bởI vì anh ta đã nhanh hơn cô một bước. "Rin, cậu làm sao vậy?" Setsu lên tiếng "TạI sao lạI muốn tấn công mình. Cậu có đien không?"

"Điên à" Yukino cườI "Cô ta không điên đâu Setsu. Chỉ là Shikaji vừa thực hiện jutsu của gia tộc Yamanaki. Bây giờ kẻ đứng trước mặt anh là Shikaji độI 7 chứ không phảI Rin độI 12 đâu"

Yukino cứ tưởng rằng điều đó sẽ làm Setsu sợ nhưng khi cô nhìn anh, anh lạI mở một nụ cườI trong khi thành viên thứ ba của độI là Kenta đến gần chỗ Rin và đặt một động tác gì đó lên ngườI cô. Chuyện xảy ra rất nhanh chóng đến nỗI cô cũng không biết đang xảy ra chuyện gì, cô chĩ biết khi cô nhìn Shikaji thì từ trong miệng anh ọc ra máu. Điều đó chứng tỏ anh đã trở về lạI vớI cô thể của chính mình.

"Cậu không muốn giúp bọn họ sao?" Đâu đó gần nơi hai độI 7 và 12 có một nhóm khác đang theo dõi họ trong bóng đêm

"Không" NgườI có đôi mắt xanh và tím trả lờI "Đấy không phảI là chuyện của chúng ta"

Hai đứa con trai của độI 12 gần như muốn giết chết cô. Từ hai phía cả hai phóng vào cỗ những chiếc kunai có tẩm những chất độc cực mạnh. Cô nhắm mắt lạI chờ đợI nó giết chết cô trong khi trong suy nghĩ của cô lạI cháy bừng lên những ý nghĩ tự cao tự đại. Cô đón nhận nó vớI một vẻ cưỡng bức, cô có thể nghe thấy những mùi máu và tiếng kuani chạm vào da thịt nhưng nó không phảI và của cô. Cô được Takeshi che chở cho mình bỡi những chiếc kunai. Ngay cả chính cô không biết tạI sao Takeshi lạI làm như vậy, cô cứ nghĩ rằng anh đang ngục ngã sau khi bị hai tên con trai kia đánh bạI vậy mà giờ đây anh lạI đỡ cho cô những chiếc kunai chết ngườI này.

"Takeshi…" Cô rất muốn tự trách chính mình. Cũng tạI vì cô mà giờ đây cả hai ngườI đồng độI đều vì cô mà bị thương. Cô không biết mình nên làm gì cà, cô đã mất hết lý trí của mình, cô đã mất nó khi thấy Taleshi đỡ cái chết cho cô.

"Chết vì ngườI khác à" Vẫn cái giọng trẻ con ấy lên tiếng "Không giống hành động của Uchiha cho lắm nhưng lạI khá giống vớI ngườI đó."

"PhảI" Đứa con gái bên cạnh anh lên tiếng "Hi sinh vì ngườI khác cũng là hành động của Kitsu-sensei"

"Chúng ta giúp bọn họ chứ?" Lần này đến lượt đứa con trai bên cạnh anh lên tiếng

"Sao cũng được"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Khi độI 7 tỉnh lạI thì cả ba đều thấy mình đang nằm trong bệnh viện của Konoha, cả ba đều được quấn băng đầy ngườI nhất là Takeshi. Anh bị trúng độc khá nặng nên phảI nằm lâu hơn Yukino và Shikaji.

Yukino rất tức giận về mình vì biết rằng cô không thể đánh bạI được độI 12 của Rin do chính chú Sai của cô làm giáo viên. Cô tức khi biết Rin mạnh hơn mình và có thể vũ khí giỏI hơn mình. Tốc độ của Rin nhanh hơn cô. Cô, Yukino muốn mạnh hơn, mạnh hơn tất cả những kunochi tạI Konoha này, cô không muốn mình phảI chịu sự bảo vệ của một bất kỳ ai. Cô không muốn cho ai thấy cô là kẻ vô dụng. Cô Yukino là một ngườI tham muốn sức mạnh cho dù nó có đen tốI đến đây đi chăng nữa.

Ngay ngày hôm sau khi cô vừa được ra viện, cô đã chạy đi tìm Sasuke ngay và nhờ anh chỉ dạy theo cho cô về các ninjutsu và nhất là kenjutsu. BởI vì cô hoàn toàn không iết gì về nó trong khi Rin thì lạI là một kẻ đứng đầu về kenjutsu khi còn ở học viện Ninja. Sasuke gật đầu đồng ý bởI vì còn hơn 2 tháng nữa, vòng thi thứ ba mớI được diễn ra. Vả lạI trong cả 3 thành viên của độI 7 anh chỉ thấy cô là ngườI có tài năng nhất trong đội. Thậm chí ngay cả con trai anh cũng không bằng một nửa của cô. Anh biết Yukino là một kẻ thích mạnh mẽ không muốn ai xem thường mình và bởI vì cô giống anh nên anh mớI muốn dãy hết những gì mình biết cho cô, còn nhờ cà Sakura đào tạo cô trở thành một medic-nin để giúp cô mạnh hơn về mọI mặt sau này. Anh muốn Yukino trở thành một kẻ mạnh không thua kém gì anh khi anh chính thức trở thành Hokage đệ lục tạI konoha này.

Còn Shikaji và Takeshi anh nghĩ mình sẽ nhờ Sai hay Konohamaru đào tạo hai đứa nó. Song song vớI cuộc tập luyện này Shikaji sẽ luyện theo về bloodline của dòng họ Nara của mình trước khi vòng ba chính thức bắt đầu. Về phần con trai mình anh nghĩ khi nào Sharingan của Takeshi thức tỉnh thì lúc đó anh sẽ chỉ nó điều khiển nó. Chứ còn trong lúc này anh chỉ muốn đào tạo Yukino ngườI mà anh xem là thiên tài trong độI 7 của mình.

Nằm trong phòng bệnh, Takeshi đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều về cuộc đấu ở núi Hokage hôm đó. Anh công nhận rằng độI 12 hoàn toàn không thua kém gì độI 7 của anh do chính cha anh Uchiha Sasuke quản lý trong khi sensei của độI 12 chỉ là một Anbu Sai. NgườI bạn của cha anh thường hay đến nhà chơi.

Anh muốn biết kẻ cứu mình hôm đó là ai. Trong lúc anh ngã quỵ ai là kẻ đã rút những chất độc từ phía sau lưng ra cho anh. Anh biết kẻ đó nhất định không phảI mẹ anh Sakura bởI vì đó là bàn tay của một đứa trẻ chứ không phảI của một ngườI lớn. Anh đã rất tức giận về mình khi anh không đủ mạnh để bảo vệ Yukino và Shikaji thậm chí anh còn làm liên luỵ đến họ.

Yukino và Shikaji thường hay đến thăm anh mỗI khi rảnh rỗi. Yukino luôn kẻ cho anh những buổI tập luyện giữa cô và cha mẹ anh. Cô phảI tập luyện suốt cả ngày lân đêm đến nỗI cô bây giờ đang ở nhờ nhà anh hơn 1 tuần. Còn về phần Shikaji thì cậu ta tập luyện vớI cha mẹ mình về Bloodline chuẩn bị cho kỳ thi. Theo lờI Yukino cho anh biết có tất cả 8 độI vượt qua vòng hai này trong đó Làng Lá chiếm đến 3 độI 3 độI làng Cát còn 1 độI làng Trăng và 1 độI làng đến từ làng Sao, sau 2 tháng thì vòng thi thứ ba sẽ chính thức bắt đầu.

Takeshi nằm hơn 1 tuần rưỡI anh mớI được mẹ mình cho phép xuất viện. Nhưng khi anh đề nghị cha mình hay mẹ mình chỉ anh tập luyện thì anh luôn nhận được câu trả lờI là 'không' bởI vì họ đang bận đào tạo cho Yukino. Đâu đó trong lòng anh rất ganh tị vớI cô bởI vì họ là cha mẹ của anh chứ không phảI là Yukino. Anh biết cô muốn trở thành một ninja tài gỉoi nhưng cũng đâu cần phảI chiếm lấy cha mẹ anh cho riêng mình. Mà anh lạI hoàn toàn không thích tập vớI Sai hay Konohamaru bởI vì họ còn rất nhiều chuyện phảI làm cho riêng mình nhất là Sai. Anh còn có độI của mình để giúp họ mạnh hơn.

Chính lúc này, anh bỗng nhớ lạI cuộc trò chuyện giữa anh và ngườI đàn ông lạ mặt trước khi kỳ thi Chunin bắt đầu. Anh muốn thừ, thử xem ngườI ấy như thế nào. Biết đây chỉ có ngườI đàn ông đó mớI có thể giúp cho anh mạnh hơn. TốI đêm đó anh đến khu rừng nơi mà anh gặp gỡ Kitsu lần đầu tiên

"Cậu tìm tôi?" Một giọng nói từ phía sau làm anh giật bắn người.

"PhảI" Anh trả lờI "Tôi đang muốn tìm anh Kazama-san"

"Chuyện gì?" Kitsu hỏI

Takeshi ngập ngừng không biết nói thế nào vớI câu trả lờI của mình. Anh hít một hơi thật mạnh rồI đối diện thẳng mặt vớI Kitsu mà nói

"Tôi đồng ý trở thành học trò của anh" Trong khi trên miệng Kitsu đang mở một nụ cườI mãn nguyện trước lờI nói đó của Takeshi

**Chapter 14: Học Trò Của Kitsu.**

Kitsu rất vui khi biết Takeshi nhận lờI đề nghị của mình, anh sẽ đào tạo Takeshi để trở thành một trong những số ninja mạnh nhất tạI Konoha này. Anh bảo Takeshi xin phép gia đình đến chỗ anh cho tiện việc tập luyện và đương nhiên Sasuke đồng ý vớI việc luyện tập riêng tư của Takeshi thậm chí anh không thèm hỏI ai sẽ là ngườI dạy Takeshi.

Anh và Takeshi dọn đến căn nhà của dòng họ Kazama,nơi mà anh thường hay dùng nó để chế tạo vũ khí cho riêng mình.

Lần đầu tớI đây, Takeshi có một cảm giác rất kỳ lạ. Anh thấy nơi này không có ngườI ở trong quãng thờI gian khá lâu thậm chí anh hoàn toàn không biết rằng ngôi nhà này tồn tạI ở Konoha, nhưng khi nó được dọn sạch sẽ anh cảm thấy ở đây cũng giống như lúc anh ở trong căn phòng của mình tạI Uchiha clan. Anh rất thích thú khi được Kitsu xem những chiếc kunai do chính tay mình chế tạo ra. Nó không khác gì mấy vớI chiếc kunai bình thường nhưng độ sắc bén của nó lạI hơn hẳn mấy chiếc kunai kia.

"Tôi cần kiểm tra sức bền của cậu" Kitsu nói khi anh và Takeshi đang ở trong khu tập luyện đặc biệt của gia tộc Kazama. "Trong Nin, Tai và Gen cậu tốt nhất là gì?"

"Ninjutsu" Takeshi trả lờI

"Cậu ta tốt ở Kenjutsu hơn Ninjutsu. Tệ hạI ở Genjutsu. Còn Taijutsu cũng được chứ không tốt cho lắm" Một giọng nói phát ra từ phía sau làm cho Takeshi giật bắn ngườI "Cậu không cần phảI giật mình, tôi chỉ đến đây xem cậu tập luyện như thế nào thôi?"

"Natsume" Kitsu nhìn đứa con trai nhỏ của mình vớI vẻ mặt nghiêm chỉnh "Con làm gì ở đây?"

"Papa" Đứa con trai mớI đến dùng một giọng rất trẻ con mà nói "Papa không thương con à, Papa không muốn con ở đây à. Con đi về méc vớI ông nộI là Papa ghét con" Kèm theo đó đôi mắt của cậu như muốn chảy nước mắt.

Kitsu chỉ còn biết thở dài vớI đứa con trai của mình. Anh không biết rằng mình phảI làm gì bởI vì nếu mà Natsume méc vớI Araishi thì anh chết. Chả là Araishi và các thành viên trong Akatsuki rất nuông chiều Natsume nếu mà anh làm gì sai vớI Natsume thì kẻ bị thiệt chỉ là anh.

"Ba chỉ muốn hỏI con làm gì ở đây. Ba còn phảI tập luyện cho Takeshi trước kỳ thi nữa" Anh trả lơì.

"Nhưng chẳng phảI ba hứa sẽ giúp tụI con luôn sao?"

Ờ nhỉ..Nếu mà Natsume không nhắc thì anh cũng quên mất. Anh phảI giúp cho Natsume và hai anh em Yuta và Rina trong 2 tháng khi bọn nhó ở đây "Cám ơn con. Con mà không nhắc chắc ba cũng quên" Anh nói trong khi Takeshi nhìn anh vớI vẻ khó hiều. "Yuta và Rina đâu?"

"Bọn con ở đây, Kitsu-ji san" Rina hô to khi cô chạy lạI đến chỗ Kitsu đang đứng và ôm chầm lấy anh "Cháu nhớ chú qúa" Cô nói trong khi Yuta đang nhâm nhi vài cái bánh Pocky trong miệng của mình.

"Nào nào" Kitsu nói bằng giọng nhẹ nhàng vớI mấy đứa trẻ vừa mớI đến rồI quay sang phía Takeshi "Takeshi, đây là con trai ta Kazama Natume" Kitsu giớI thiệu từng ngườI một cho Takeshi, khi nghe thấy tên mình Natsume nhảy dựng lên mà nói "Em nè" vớI một nụ cườI tinh nghịch. "Còn đứa con gái bên cạnh tên Rina, ngườI cuốI cùng là Yuta. Cà hai đứa là hai anh em sinh đôi"

"Hi! Mình là.." Takeshi chưa kịp giớI thiệu thì Rina đã cướp lờI anh "Uchiha Takeshi con trai của Uchiha Sasuke, Sannin và là Hokage đệ lục trong tương lai. Mẹ cậu Uchiha Sakura ngườI đứng đầu trong medic-nin, học trò của Tsunade-sama và giống cha cậu, một sannin."

Takeshi không ngạc nhiên gì mấy khi thấy Rina biết rõ về mình bởI vì ai ai chẳng biết anh là con trai của hai Sannin tạI Konoha. "Và cậu cũng là đứa em họ dễ thương của tôi" Rina chạy lạI gần Takeshi ôm chồm lấy anh.

"Nào..nào Rina cháu bỏ nó ra coi chừng Takeshi chết ngột bây giờ"

"Hai"

"Takeshi" Kitsu giảI thích khi thấy trên mặc Takeshi đầy những câu hỏI khi nghe thấy Rina nói anh là em họ của cô "Rina và Yuta là con của Uchiha Itachi. Điều đó làm cậu trở thành em họ của họ không có gì lạ." RồI anh hỏI Natsume bởI câu trả lờI mà Natsume đưa cho anh ban nãy "TạI sao con lạI nói Takeshi giỏI Kenjutsu hơn Ninjutsu."

"Cậu ta sử dụng vũ khí khá tốt khi lấy Kim Thư nhưng lạI không biết mình lạc vào Genjutsu khi ở Hoả Thư. Con theo dõi cậu ta suốt mà" Natsume trả lờI trông khi miệng anh cườI hì hì.

"Natsume" Anh gần như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống đứa con trai mình khi nghe thấy câu trả lờI từ Natsume "Đừng có nói vớI cha là con đù vớI cậu ta khi kiếm Hoả Thư và Kim Thư đó"

"Điều đó thì có" Natsume chạy đi sau khi nói câu đó, còn Kitsu thì đang rượt theo Natsume để bằt anh lạI "Con đứng lạI đó"

Takeshi chỉ biết đứng đó mà không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Anh không tin nổI vào mắt mình khi thấy hai cha con nhà Kazama giống như hai đứa con nít vậy.

"Đừng quan tâm đến chuyện đó" Yuta nói khi anh đứng bên cạnh Takeshi trong khi Rina chạy theo Kitsu giúp anh bắt Natsume lạI "Hai cha con thường hay vậy lắm" Takeshi chì còn biết gật đầu vớI lờI nói của Yuta.

Đó là buổI đầu tiên khi Takeshi làm quen vớI Natsume và hai ngườI anh em họ của mình Yuta và Rina. Kitsu yêu cầu anh giữ bí mật về chuyện này bởI vì anh không muốn cả bọn phảI gặp rắc rối. Khi tập luyện vớI Kitsu anh còn thấy mệt hơn là lúc mình tập vớI cha mình Sasuke. Kitsu đổI hết những bao chì của anh cho nó nặng thêm. Ngay ngày đều tiên anh phảI đeo 160 lbs ở mỗI tay và chân. Sau đó còn phảI chạy xung quanh khu tập luyện trong vòng 5 tiếng đồng hồ mỗI ngày, tiếp theo hít đất và nhảy coc mỗI lần như vậy ohảI làm 3 tiếng. CuốI cùng, Kitsu bắt anh tập vung kiếm 5 tiếng đồng hồ vào mỗI buổI sáng, trong khi anh nhìn qua Natsume, Yuta và Rina thấy bọn họ chẳng than trách gì vớI lờI yêu cầu của Kitsu. Nhưng anh hoàn toàn không biết mình phảI đánh kiếm vung kiếm để làm gì. Sau một tuần anh mớI dám hỏI Kitsu về vấn đề này

"Sensei, tạI sao em phảI đánh kiếm như vậy?"

Kitsu chẳng nói gì, anh chỉ cầm thanh kiếm gỗ mà anh đưa cho Takeshi đến gần bên tảng đá lớn mà vung thẳng xuống. Takeshi không còn tin nổI vào mắt mình, tảng đá to đó đã vỡ làm hai trong khi mặt cắt của nó lạI rất bằng phẳng giống như vừa được nhờ điêu khắc chình sửa lạI vậy.

"Đây chính là lý do mà tôi muốn cậu tập vung kiếm mỗI ngày thay vì tập tay đôi vớI Natsume. Kiếm gỗ này có thể gãy khi câu chém nó vào đá nhưng nếu cậu đưa vào một chút chakra hì nó không khác gì một lưỡI dao sắc bén." Kitsu giảI thích "Từ nay mỗI ngày cậu phảI dùng chakra của mình để chẻ đống củI phía sau nhà." Takeshi gật đầu trước lờI nói của Kitsu.

Kitsu rất hài lòng về sự chăm chị tập luyện của Takeshi chỉ trong vòng 1 tuần mà từ 160 lbs tăng lên đến 200 lbs tuy vẫn thua bọn Natsume nhưng nó là một điều rất tốt. Khi Takeshi chịu đựng quen vớI số chì đó anh đưa cho Takeshi bộ điều chỉnh trọng lựơng bằng chakra, có thể nói bây giờ taijutsu của Takeshi không thua kém gì Rina và Yuta. Anh qủa không nhìn làm khi nhận takeshi làm học trò của mình.

Trong vòng 2 tuần tập luyện taijutsu, Takeshi bắt đầu bước vào cuộc tập luyện Ninjutsu vớI Rina và Yuta vớI mục tiêu làm cho Sharingan của anh thức tỉnh.

"Hôm nay, Takeshi Yuta và Rina sẽ tập luyện vớI nhau. Takeshi, em phảI làm cho Sharingan của mình thức tỉnh trong ngày hôm nay." Takeshi gật đầu trước lờI nói của Kitsu.

Đây là lần đầu khi anh đấu tay đôi vớI hai anh em Yuta và Rina. So vớI anh tốc độ của họ nhanh hơn nhiều thậm chí ngay cả khi họ hợp tác hành động hơn hẳn độI 7 của anh. Và điề tệ nhất, cả hai anh em Yuta đều có Sharingan thức tỉnh trong lúc này. Họ quăng những chiếc kunai nhanh đến nỗI khi nó sắp chạm vào mắt anh anh mớI trong thấy. Many mà anh nhan chân chứ nếu không thì con mắt phảI của anh đã bị chiếc kunai ấy làm hỏng mất.

Trong lúc này, trong đầu anh chỉ co một dòng suy nghĩ "Tôi muốn thấy bước duy chỉ của họ, tôi muốn thấy" rồI đột nhiên anh dồn một lượng chakra khá lớn vào tập trung nó vào mắt anh. Anh đang đánh một ván bài rất là liều lĩnh, anh biết nếu anh cứ tiếp tục dồn chakra vào mắt anh như vậy thì nó sẽ gây hạI đến mắt thậm chí anh có thể bị mù nữa.

Yuta rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy Takeshi làm như vậy anh chạy đến ngăn cản Takeshi trong khi miệng hét to "Cậu điên à, đừng dồn chakra vào mắt như vậy cậu có thể bị mù đó" và quay sang nhờ vả Kitsu. Nhưng Kitsu chỉ đứng đó nhìn mọI chuyện xảy ra mà không nói một lờI nào trong khi Rina không dám nhìn những hình ảnh đó. Máu từ trong khoé mắt Takeshi chảy ra càng làm cho Yuita thêm lo lắng nhưng khi anh đến gần Takeshi thì đôi mắt đen ấy đã thay vào đó đôi mắt đỏ xung quanh nó co 3 tomoe xoay tròn xung quanh "Sharingan" đó là câu mà Yuta có thể noí.

Takeshi có thể cảm nhận được những luồng chakra trong đôi mắt mình, anh cảm thấy nó mạnh hơn bao giờ hết. Thậm chí anh còn có đọc được những suy nghĩ của Yuta khi cậu chạm vào anh. Anh cố gắng mở đôi mắt mình ra xem chuyện gì xảy ra vớI anh nhưng anh chỉ thấy môi Yuta nói "Sharingan. Cậu đánh thức Sharingan, Takeshi."

Cái gì..anh đánh thức Sharingan của mình ư? Điều đó có thật không. Anh muốn xem nó như thế nào? Anh muốn biết Sharingan của anh có bao nhieu tomoe. Cùng lúc này Kitsu đưa cho anh một tấm gương nhỏ và nói "GiỏI lắm Takeshi" Anh nhìn mình trong tấm gương, đôi mắt của anh có một màu đỏ xung quanh nó là 3 chiếc tomoe đang xoay tròn. Anh như muốn nhảy dựng lên vì sung sướng như không được vì anh mất qúa nhiều sức khi tập trung chakra vào mắt của mình. Nó đau lắm chứ, bây giờ anh chỉ muốn đáng một giấc mà thôi.

"Takeshi, uống cái này đi" Kitsu đưa cho anh một thứ thuốc có màu xanh ngọc "Nó sẽ giúp cậu lấy lạI chakra. Cậu vào phòng nghỉ đi, từ ngày mai ta sẽ dạy cậu sử dụng Sharingan và ninjutsu"

Anh được Kitsu chỉ dạy đến nay đã là tuần thứ ba. Yuta và Rina giúp anh rất nhiều trong việc sử dụng Sahringan chỉ có Natsume là tập luyện vớI Kitsu để điều khiển đôi mắt vớI cái tên Yumegan. Anh chưa từng Yumegan hay nghe đến nó bao giờ nên rất ngạc nhiên, anh thật sự muốn biết nó giống như thế nào. Có giống như Sharingan của anh không? Có mạnh không?

Anh tập vớI Yuta về Nunjutsu, Rina về Taijutsu, Natsume giúp anh Kenjutsu. ĐốI vớI anh, anh rất thích khi tập vớI Natsume bởI vì cậu bé ấy cứ làm cho anh quên mất những mệt mỏI khi nói chuyện nhưng lạI khá nghiêm túc khi đấu vớI nhau. Natsume có một thanh kiếm dài màu đen mà cậu gọI nó "Loki" theo tên của một vị thần trong thần thoạI Bắc âu. Mà theo Takeshi như vậy cũng đúng, Natsume như một con qủy con hay trêu chọc ngườI ta. Còn hai thanh kiếm của Yuta và Rina mang tên gì thì anh không biết vì anh không dám hỏi. Anh cũng rất muốn một thanh kiếm cho riềng mình, mỗI lần tập kiếm vớI Natsume, Kitsu đều đưa cho anh những thanh kiếm nặng triũ, trong khi anh chân và tay anh không dướI 800 lbs.

Takeshi rất muốn trở về nhà xem cha mẹ anh thế nào, gần 1 tháng nay anh không hề bước chân về nhà trong khi anh phảI tập luyện từ sáng đến tốI vớI Natsume, Yuta và Rina. Anh muốn xem cuộc tập luyện giữa cha anh và Yukino như thế nào và anh muốn nói vớI cha anh rằng anh đã thức tỉnh Sharingan của mình thậm chí còn có thể điều khiển được nó một cách dễ dàng nhờ bảo sự chỉ bảo của hai ngườI anh em họ Yuta và Rina.

"Sensei có thể cho con về thăm nhà không?" Anh nói vớI Kitsu sau khi anh mớI cùng Natsume kết thúc buổI tập luyện của mình "Con muốn xem Yukino tập luyện như thế nào? Chỉ ngày hôm nay thôi"

"Cũng được" Kitsu gật đầu "Con có thể đi Takeshi. Nhớ quay về sớm"

"Hai sensei"

Nói về Yukino, cô cũng ra sức tập luyện dướI sự chỉ dạy của hai sannin nên cô càng ngày càng mạnh hơn. Nhất là Genjutsu của cô có thể nói thuộc vào hạng S, nhưng tệ nhất vẫn là Kenjutsu. Cô vẫn không tài nào sử dụng được kiếm giỏI như Rin khi cô và Sasuke đấu vớI nhau. Cô cũng muốn biết Takeshi ra sao bởI vì gần hơn 1 tháng nay cô không hề gặp anh trong khi chỉ còn hai tuần nữa vòng thi thứ ba sẽ bắt đầu. Cô muốn biết anh mạnh hơn hay vẫn như lúc trước.

Cô cũng cảm thấy mình có lỗI khi chiếm lấy cả cha mẹ của anh, nhưng cô chỉ muốn mạnh hơn. Cô muốn chứng minh cho ba cô thấy cô không phảI là kẻ vô dụng mà không hề biết rằng ba cô chính là ngườI tào đạo cho Takeshi hơn 1 tháng nay. Thậm chí anh còn có thể sử dụng Kenjutsu hơn hẳn cô và Rin. Anh Uchiha Takeshi, một thiên tài về Kenjutsu được đào tạo bởI red Shadow, ninja huyền thoạI trong giớI Nukenin.

"Yukino" Cô nghe thấy ai đó đang gọI tên mình trong khi cô đứng trên sân tập của Uchihas clan. Cô ngoái đầu lạI nhìn và trông thấy Takeshi. Takeshi không hề chú ý rằng mình cao hơn trước rất nhiều, mái tóc đen của anh cũng dài ra, càng ngày anh càng giống vớI cha mình Sasuke nhưng tính tình thì khác nhau một trờI một vực

"Takeshi, cậu làm gì ở đây vậy?" Cô hỏI khi trông thấy anh. Mặt cô như muốn đỏ lên vì ngượng, cô không biết tạI sao trước mặt anh cô cứ như một cô gái dân quê bình thường hay ngượng ngùng khi thấy ngườI khác nhìn mình.

"Thăm nhà" Anh nói.

"Takeshi, con làm gì ở đây" Một giọng nói lạnh lùng làm cho anh giật cả mình. Anh biết giọng nói đó không phảI ai xa lạ ngoài cha anh Sasuke.

"Cha. Con về thăm nhà" Anh trả lờI "Con muốn xem Yukino và cha tập luyện vớI nhau như thế nào?"

"Tốt" Sasuke nói "Còn con. Đi đâu gần 1 tháng trờI vậy? Tập luyện ra sao? Ai là thầy của con"

"Con không thể nói cha à" Takeshi ngượng ngập "Nhưng nó rất tốt."

Sasuke không chú ý gì đến lờI nói của con trai mình "Sẵn có con ở đây thì con vớI Yukino cùng nhau tập Kenjutsu đi. Cha cũng muốn coi thành quà của con trong 1 tháng qua"

"Vâng thưa cha"

Sasuke đưa cho Takeshi và Yukino mỗI ngườI một thanh kiếm, Takeshi không biết phảI làm thế nào hơn khi nghe thấy cha anh nói vậy. Anh biết cha anh luôn xem thường anh, anh xem anh không xứng đáng vớI dòng họ Uchiha hay những thứ đó chỉ do anh tưởng tưọng ra.

Vừa mớI bắt đầu, Yukino lao thẳng vào anh. Cô không xem anh như một ngườI bạn lúc này mà xem anh như một kẻ thù. Cô vung kiếm đáng thẳng vào tay anh nhưng kết qủa thì lạI bị anh đánh vào bên hông.

Takeshi không cần dùng đến Sharingan cũng thấy được những chổ sơ hở của Yukino. Anh không hề nghĩ rằng đều đó lạI dễ dàng đến như vậy. Vậy mà khi anh tập vớI Natsume kẻ thua luôn là anh, anh luôn bị cậu bé ấy đánh tơi bời.

Sasuke quan sát rất kỹ trận đấu Kenjutsu giữa Yukino và Takeshi, và anh không ngờ rằng Takeshi điều kiển kiếm còn tốt hơn anh. Có thể nói nếu được tập luyện thường xuyên thì sớm muộn gì Takeshi có thể trở thành một tay kiếm cừ khôi tạI Konoha này. Anh không biết ai lạI có thể giúp cho Takeshi trở nên mạnh như thế này, trong vòng 1 tháng có thể giúp một ngườI không biết sử dụng kiếm thành một kiếm sĩ. Anh thật sự muốn biết kẻ đó là ai, anh muốn nhờ ngườI đó đào tạo Yukino về Kenjutsu giống như đã làm vớI Takeshi.

"Takeshi, ai dạy con Kenjutsu vậy" Anh hỏI khi trận đấu kết thúc đương nhiên phần thắng thuộc về Yukino bởI vì Takeshi nhường cô thắng "Ta muốn con nhờ ngườI đó giúp Yukino trong Kenjutsu"

"Con không thể nói" Takeshi trả lờI "NgườI ấy yêu cầu con giữ bí mật ạ"

"Nhưng con cũng phảI cho ta biết tên chứ?"

Takeshi chỉ lắc đầu anh không muốn trả lờI câu hỏI ấy bởI vì anh đã hứa vớI Kitsu không cho ai biết tên hay nơi ở của mình. Anh không muốn thất hứa vớI ngườI giúp anh mạnh hơn trong vòng một tháng nay. Anh không muốn làm một kẻ bộI ước. "Cha, đốI vớI 1 ninja thì lờI hứa rất quan trọng. Con không thể vì tình cha con mà phá vỡ nó. Con không muốn phá hoạI lòng tin đốI vớI ngườI giúp con như ngày hôm nay. Có lẽ con đã sai khi trở về nhà" Takeshi quay mặt bỏ đi không quên nói "Con muốn mọI ngườI công nhận tài năng của con. Từ nay đến vòng thi thứ ba con sẽ không đặt chân về nhà nữa. Cha cứ ở đó mà đào tạo Yukino đi"

Lần đầu tiên, anh bị lòng ghen tị của chính mình chiếm giữ. Anh biết cha mình xem trọng Yukino hơn anh, trong khi anh chỉ muốn báo tin mừng cho ông là anh đã thức tỉnh được sharingan. Nhưng trận đấu kiếm ban nãy đã làm tan đi ý nghĩ đó. Giờ đây trong đầu anh chỉ biết đến Kitsu, ngườI có thể giúp anh khẳng định chính mình. Anh sẽ cố gắng tập luyện để không làm Kitsu thất vọng về anh.

Từ khi Takeshi trở về sau chuyến thăm nhà, Kitsu nhận thấy rằng Takeshi chăm chỉ luyện tập hơn trước. Taijutsu và Ninjutsu không thua một Chunin nào ở Konoha nhưng vẫn còn kém hơn Jounin một bậc. Còn về Kenjutsu thì anh rất ngạc nhiên về tư chất của Takeshi, anh chỉ đến đâu cậu hiểu đến đó không cần nói nhiều lần. Trong số 3 Uchiha mà anh dạy chỉ có Takeshi giỏI Kenjutsu hơn Ninjutsu và Genjutsu. Điều khiến anh lo lắng nhất ở Takeshi là Genjutsu, anh không biết tạI sao cậu lạI yếu về nó trong khi gia đình cậu luôn dùng Genjutsu khi sử dụng Sharingan.

Tuần thứ năm sau khi tập vớI Kitsu anh được phân đấu tay đôi vớI Natsume phần tài cao thấp. Takeshi luôn luôn bị thua thảm hạI khi Natsume sử dụng Genjutsu vào anh. Anh không biết làm cách nào để thoát ra khỏI nói bởI vì đó toàn những cơn ác mộng trong tâm trí của anh. Kitsu nói vớI anh rằng nếu anh không khắc phục được nó thì cả đờI anh sẽ không dám đốI diện nó khi nó xảy đến. Củng trong tuần thứ năm này anh được Kitsu giao cho những chiếc kunai cho chính tay Kitsu chế tạo. Anh rất cảm ơn Kitsu về điều này. Thậm chí Kitsu còn hứa sẽ làm cho anh thanh kiếm nếu anh vượt qua được vòng ba.

"Takeshi nghe cho rõ đây" Kitsu nói khi đưa những chiếc kunai cho Takeshi. "Những chiếc kunai khác vớI những chiếc kunai bình thường. Thầy chỉ giao cho con 5 cây thôi. Nhớ rằng con có thể giết hàng trăm ngườI với một chiếc kunai này"

"Con không hiểu ?"

Kitsu lấy ra một chiếc kunai từ trong túi của mình khi giao 5 cây kia cho Takeshi trước khi anh trở về thăm gia vòng thi thứ ba "Con nhìn cho kỹ Takeshi" Kitsu phóng chiếc kunai ấy vào bức tường đốI diện anh và Takeshi. Chiếc kunai phóng nhanh như gió và điều làm cho Takeshi ngạc nhiên nhất là từ một chiếc kunai biết thành hai, hai thành bốn, bốn thành tám cứ như thế nó cứ nhân đôi lên. Khi chạm vào tường thì tổng số kunai lên đến hàng trăm cây. Nhưng chỉ 10 phút sau trên trường chỉ còn có một chiếc kunai là cắm vào còn mấy cái kia đều biến mất vào hư vô. "Đây là chiếc kunai được kết hợp từ kenjutsu và genjutsu. Chỉ có con mớI có thể sử dụng được nó"

Takeshi rất thích thú vớI công dụng của chiếc kunai mà Kitsu giao cho anh. Anh có thể giết hàng trăm ngườI chỉ bằng một kunai thì cũng rất là tuyệt. "Con cám ơn thầy" Anh nói "ĐốI vớI con thầy giống như một ngườI cha vậy."

"Ta là một ngườI cha rất tồI Takeshi ạ" Kitsu nói "Ta thà chọn cậu chứ không phảI con mình"

"Thầy nói vậy là có ý gì?"

"Sau này con sẽ hiểu Takeshi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 15: Yuki Aizen.**

Takeshi không hề trở về nhà từ sau lần gặp giữa cậu và cha mình. Cậu không muốn gặp mặt cha mình vào lúc này. Nên, Takeshi từ nhà Kitsu đi thẳng đến kỳ thi Chunnin. Cậu nhanh chóng tìm thấy độI 7 của mình đang đứng chờ cậu trước cổng phòng thi đấu, có cả cha cậu Uchiha Sasuke nữa. Cậu không biết cha mình làm gì ở đây nhưng đốI vớI cậu điều dó không còn quan trong nữa khi cậu bắt gặp nhóm Natsume cùng vớI thầy của họ Kazama Kitsu.

Takeshi rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy cả độI Natsume đều khóac lên ngườI lớp Henge chỉ có đôi mắt của Natsume là không đổI thôi còn tất cả những ngườI khác đều giấu mình sau lớp Genjutsu. Takeshi nhìn xung quanh phòng thi đấu và nhận ra rằng chỉ có 4 độI tham gia vòng thi này trong khi cậu nhớ rằng Yukino nói có đến 8 độI vượt qua. Nhưng tạI căn phòng này chỉ có 3 độI làng Lá và độI làng Trăng của Natsume mà thôi. Takeshi thở dài và biết rằng vụ này thế nào cũng do Natsume gây ra bởI vì cậu nhớ rằng Natsume có nói sẽ loạI bớt những độI khác trước khi vòng thứ ba bắt đầu.

Do chỉ có 12 ngườI nên ban giáo khảo chia từng cặp ra đấu, ngườI thắng trong cuộc thi này sẽ trở thành Chunin và được quyền nhận nhiệm vụ một mình.

**Trận 1: Hanaki Yukino- Takama  
Trận 2: Nara Shikaji- Inzuzuka Misaki  
Trận 3: Uchiha Takeshi- Setsu  
Trận 4: Rock Tetsu- Kanaki Yuta  
Trận 5: Hyuuga Mikan- Kanaki Rina  
Trận 6: Kazama Natsume – Rin**

Như vậy, Takeshi này sẽ gặp Stsu trong vòng thi đấu tay đôi lần này. Cậu cảm thấy khá thích thú khi được đấu vớI Setsu trong vòng thi này. Takeshi không hề muốn xem những ngườI bạn của mình thi đấu bởI vì anh biết rằng Yukino , Shikaji và độI của Natsume không thể nào thua được đương nhiên kể cả cậu. Nhưng điều làm Takeshi lo lắng nhất là phảI đấu vớI Yukion và Natsume nếu như một trong hai ngườI đó vưọt qua được vòng loại.

Sau chừng một tiếng đồng hồ thi đấu, những ngườI thắng cuộc như sau

**Trận 1: Yukino thắng  
Trận 2: Shikaji thắng  
Trận 3: Takeshi thắng  
Trận 4: Yuta  
Trận 5: Rina  
Trân 6: Natsume**

Hai độI bị loạI ra khỏI vòng thi này. Chỉ có độI 7 và độI Natsume là có cả 3 thành viên đều thắng trong vòng thi đấu tay đôi. Sasuke khá ngạc nhiên khi anh nhìn qua sensei của độI làng Trăng, anh cảm thấy ngườI đó rất quen thuộc dường như anh đã gặp ở đâu đó. Thậm chí anh còn có thể cảm nhận được sự khác biệt về sức mạnh giữa anh và ngưòi đó. Cái cảm giác đó làm anh muốn đấu, đấu vớI kẻ đó. Đấu vớI sensei độI làng Trăng: Kazama Kitsu.

Tiếp tục vòng thi thứ ba, Tsunade, Hokage đệ ngũ của Hokage lên tiếng "Để tiếp tục vòng thi thứ ba này, tôi muốn cả 6 ngườI hãy bóc thăm trong chiếc hộp này"

6 thành viên lần lượt bóc lấy số thăm của mình khi Tsunade đưa ra, nó là một tờ giấy trắng nhưng khi đưa chakra vào nó, nó lạI hiện ra những con số và tên của các thí sinh trên bảng thi đấu

**Trận 1: Hanaki Yukino-Uchiha Takeshi.  
Trận 2: Nara Shikaji- Kanaki Rina  
Trận 3: Kanaki Yuta – Kazama Natsume**

Khi thấy được chia như vậy, Natsume chỉ khẽ mỉn cườI trên khuôn mặt mình bởI vì cậu rất muốn xem trận đấu giữa Yukino và Takeshi như thê nào.

**Hanaki Yukino VS Uchiha Takeshi**

Yukino và Takeshi đều bước xuống sàn đấu và đốI diện vớI nhau một cách tự nhiên không có gì gọI là sát khí. Yukino rút thanh kiếm đen từ sau lưng mình, thanh katana mà Sasuke đặt cho cô trước khi tham gia vào vòng 3 này, nhưng trên tay Takeshi thì chỉ cầm một chiếc kunai. Chiếc kunai mà Kitsu đưa cho cậu trước khi anh hoàn thành thanh kiếm cho Takeshi.

Yukino dùng kiếm của mình lao vào Takeshi vớI một vận tốc khá nhanh, nhưng Takeshi đã lánh mình tránh nó. Yukino vẫn không bỏ cuộc, cô mượn sức của mình truyền vào thanh katana khiến cho nó dài ra đến chỗ Takeshi. Nhưng nó đã bị chiếc kunai của Takeshi chặn lại.

"Tôi có thể thua cậu về Nin,Gen,Tai, Yukino nhưng đốI vớI Ken thì tôi hơn cậu rất nhiều." Takeshi nói trong khi chiếc kunai trong tay anh dài ra, nó đang mọc dài ra và biến thành một thanh kiếm, một thanh kiếm tạo từ lửa. "Đây là một trong những nin và ken kết hợp vớI nhau của tôi, khi tôi tập luyện vớI thầy mình."

Tất cả những ngườI trong phòng thi đấu trừ độI Natsume đều ngạc nhiên khi thấy Takeshi biến chiếc kunai của mình thành một thanh kiếm lửa. Nhất là Sasuke, anh hoàn toàn không ngờ rằng con trai anh lạI có thể làm như vậy, cái jutsu và đến cả anh chưa hề nghe nói từ trước đến đây và chiếc kunai mà Takeshi đang cầm cũng là lần đầu tiên anh trong thấy nó.

Yukino không nói gì, cô chỉ dùng nhanh chóng làm các động tác tay của mình làm mái tóc dài ra lao thẳng đến Takeshi nhưng lúc cô làm vớI Rin trong vòng thứ 2. Nhưng Takeshi không tránh nó, cậu muốn dùng lửa để đốt cháy nó nhưng đốI vớI Yukino thì cậu lạI không thể nào làm vậy. BởI vì Takeshi thương Yukino, và lờI hứa của cậu vớiKitsu trong vòng thi này. Takeshi đã hứa vớI Kitsu-sensei của mình chỉ dùng kenjutsu trong vòng thi đấu này. Và tuyện đốI không được dùng Nin, Tai hay Gen.

Takeshi muốn bỏ cuộc, vì cậu không muốn đấu, không muốn đấu vớI Yukino không muốn đấu vớI người mà mình thương nhưng ngược lạI, cậu lạI muốn cha công nhận tài năng của mình. Và cũng chính lúc này Yukino phóng một ngọn lửa tó về phía Takeshi.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile"** Một con rồng lửa nhắm thẳng hứng Takeshi mà lao tớI cũng cùng lúc này. Takeshi cắm chiếc kunai của mình xuống và tạo thành một bức tường gió từ chakra của chiếc kunai. Takeshi nhanh chóng chuyển đôi mắt của mình sang Sharingan và tiến thẳng đến chỗ Yukino đánh một cú sau gáy cô nhanh đến nỗI Yukino không kịp trở tay.

Yukino rất tức giận khi biết Takeshi tìm thấy một ngườI thầy hơn hẳn sensei của họ, cô cũng mừng cho Takeshi nhưng cái mừng ấy không bằng cái tức giận trong lòng cô. Cùng lúc ấy đôi mắt xanh của cô chuyển sang một màu xanh nhạt giống như những tảng đá băng. Yukino hô to

"**Ice Release: Ice Walls"** Những bức tường băng xuất hiện xung quanh Takeshi. Trong những bức tường ấy đâm ra những ngọn dao nhọn được phóng ra song song vớI nhau trong lúc bốn bức tường băng tiên lạI sát nhau tạo thành một khốI hình hộp.

Nhưng điều đó không hề gây trở ngạI cho Takeshi, tuy không được dùng nin, tai, gen. Nhưng cậu vẫn có cách thoát ra khỏI chiềc hộp bằng thủy tinh này. Cầm trong tay 5 chiếc kunai mà Kitsu giao cho, Takeshi phóng về 5 phía khác nhau kèm theo chakra của anh. Khi chiếc kunai chạm vào nhũng tảng băng, ở chính giửa nó đang từ từ tan chảy ra thành nước, khiến cho Yukino tái mặt. Cô cứ nghĩ rằng không có một loạI vũ khí nào có thể xuyên qua nó vậy mà chỉ có một chiếc kunai thôi đã làm cho bức tường băng của cô tan chảy.

Trước khi cô kịp dùng Chidori mà Sasuke chỉ dạy, cô đã bị Takeshi dùng kunai đóng chặt vào tường, nhìn cô vớI con mắt của Sharingan.

Điều tiếp theo, Yukino biết khi cô tỉnh dậy thì lúc đó cũng là lúc trận chung kết sắp bắt đầu. Trận đấu giữa Uchiha Takeshi Và Kazama Natsume kẻ mà cô gặp trong khu rừng số 7 khi kiếm Mộc Thư. Đứa trẻ vớI đôi mắt xanh vá tím. Cô rất muốn xem trận đấu này sẽ như thế nào, ai sẽ là ngườI thắng cuộc và trở thành Chunin.

**Kazama Natsume VS Uchiha Takeshi**

Trận chung kết giữa Natsume và Takeshi làm cho mọi ngườI rất thích thú, vì cả hai ngườI đều là những Genin tài giỏI và biết những một số ninja mà họ chưa từng thấy qua. Trước khi trận đấu bắt đầu, Natsume đưa cho Takeshi một thanh kiếm đen dài, nó khá giống vớI thanh Loki của Natsume. Takeshi cầm thanh kiếm và nhìn lên phía chỗ Kitsu đang đứng và thấy anh đang cườI vớI cậu trong khi Natsume thì thầm "Ba em nói, trận đấu này cả hai chúng ta có thể dùng Nin, Tai, Gen, Ken".

Tuy hay đấu vớI nhau, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên Takeshi và Natsume đấu vớI nhau một cách thực sự. Một trận đấu được dùng tất cả Ninjutsu, Genjutsu hay Kenjutsu chứ không phảI những trận đấu tập mỗI ngày. Trận đấu này đốI vớI Takeshi có thể nói là thay đổI cách nhìn của ba mình đốI vớI cậu.

Natsume nhanh chóng tiến thẳng đến chỗ takeshi dùng chân mình để đánh vào mặt anh nhưng Takeshi đã dùng hai tay chặn lạI cùng một lúc nắm chân natsume quăn ra chỗ khác. Natsume chuyển ngườI lấy đà đáp xuống và phóng hai chiếc kunai của mình đến chỗ Takeshi. Hai chiếc kunai đang biến thành những cây kim nhỏ lao thẳng đến chỗ Takeshi, và càng ngày càng nhiều hơn. Takeshi dùng tay đang cầm chiếc kunai của mình đánh bật những cây kim đó vớI đôi mắt sharingan.

Khi thấy Takeshi sử dụng Sharingan, Sasuke rất ngạc nhiên vì anh không biết rằng con trai mình đã có thể sử dụng được nó, thậm chí đôi mắt của Takeshi có đến 3 tomoe chứ không phảI 2 như lúc anh tham gia kỳ thi Chunin ở lứa tuổI của cậu. Anh khá tức giận vì Takeshi hoàn toàn không cho anh biết, nếu anh mà biết anh có thể sức cậu sử dụng nó. Nhưng ngược lạI anh cũng không thất vọng về con trai mình, về ngườI thừa kế tiếp theo của dòng họ Uchiha. Anh rất muốn biết ai lạI có thể làm cho Takeshi đánh thức Sharingan và sử dụng nó một cách thuần thục như vậy.

Natsume chỉ khẽ nhếch miệng cườI và rút thanh kiếm từ sau lưng mình ra, đó là một thanh kiếm màu xanh nhạt pha một chút tím, thanh kiếm ấy giống như một viên pha lê đang được chờ mài dũa vậy. Cùng lúc đó Natsume hô to "Loki Release: Fire Arrow"

Cây kiếm trong tay Natsume tự động biến thành một cung tên, khi Natsume chạm vào dây tên và kéo nó ra thì bỗng nhiên nó xuất hiện một mũi tên bằng lửa. Natsume buốn tay mình để cho mũi tên tự động bay đến chỗ Takeshi nhưng Takeshi nhanh chóng thực hiện ninjutsu để phá tan đòn của Natsume bởI vì nếu mũi tên ấy chạm vào ngườI thì chỉ có nước mà bị thiếu cháy.

"Water Release: Dragon Storms" từ trong miệng Takeshi xuất hiện một con rồng nước to lớn đang lao đến mũi tên lửa mà Natsume bắn ra lúc ban nãy như một ơn lốc xoáy, nhưng khi con rồng nước chạm vào nó thì bỗng nhiên mũi tên lửa ấy lạI hoá thành một con rắn lớn. Một con rắn bằng lửa đang đốI đầu vớI rồng nước. Tất cả những ngườI xem đều ngạc nhiên trước cảnh tượng đó, họ cứ nghĩ rằng chỉ có mình Orochimaru là có thể kêu gọI con rắn to như thế hay học trò của ông, Anko và Sasuke. Nhưng đốI vớI Kitsu thì đó là một chuyện bình thường, vì trong thần thoạI Bắc âu Loki là cha của ba đứa trẻ quái vật. Một con sói lớn Fenrir, một con rắn khổng lồ Jormungand và cuốI cùng là đứa con gái vị thần của địa ngục Hel. Natsume, ngườI có thể làm tái sinh ba con quá vật ấy bằng thanh kiếm chakra của chính mình. Đó là năng lực thực sự của Natsume.

Hai con rồng nước và rắn lửa va chạm vào nhau tạo thành một tiếng nổ lớn, khói và nước bóc lên vang ra ngoài khán đài làm cho mọI ngườI lo lắng không biết ai là kẻ chiến thắng. Nhưng trong làn khói đó, Takeshi lần đầu tiên sủ dụng thanh kiếm mà Natsume giao cho cậu trước lúc thi đấu mà hô to.

"Black Dragon" Thanh kiếm đen của Takeshi bám chặc vào cánh tay phảI của anh trong khi đầu kiếm đang hoá thành một chiếc đầu rồng màu đen có đôi mắt đỏ đi , nó giống như đôi mắt Sharingan của Takeshi. Trong khi ở phía bên kia Natsume đã chuyển đôi mắt của mình sang Yumegan và làm các động tác tay đưa Takeshi vào chiếc bẫy mà cậu hay thường dùng vớI Takeshi mỗI lần hai đứa đấu vớI nhau.

Takeshi nhận ra rằng mình đang đứng ở một nơi rất khác lạ, nó giông như một nơi nghĩa điạ vớI những xác chết. Xung quanh nó là những con rắn to, nhỏ đủ loạI đều có. Cậu có thể nghe được những tiếng la hét của những ngườI bị rắn cắn một cách thương tâm. Takeshi ghét rắn, từ nhỏ đến giờ đều như thế. Có thể nói là cậu sợ nó chứ không phảI ghét, cậu sợ phảI nhìn vào đôi mắt rắn, mỗI lần nhìn nó cậu đều nghĩa rằng mình sắp bị nó ăn thịt vậy.

Kitsu chỉ lắc đầu khi thấy Takeshi đứng yên một chỗ, tay thì ôm đầu của mình trong khi con rồng đen đang quấn lấy cổ cậu đang chờ đợI lệnh. Còn Natsume miệng vẫn lẩm nhẩm cái thế giớI mà cậu tạo ra giang bẫy takeshi. Trong khi Sasuke thì không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Anh không thể thấy được cái Genjutsu mà Natsume dùng vớI Takeshi, anh chỉ biết con trai mình đang chịu một sự hành hạ vô hình.

Takeshi biết rằng mình bị Natsume dùng genjutsu đưa cậu vào suy nghĩ của chính mình, vào những nơi tồn tạI của lòng sợ hãi của mỗI con người. Takeshi thấy rằng mình hoàn toàn không xứng đáng đề làm học trò của Kitsu, trong tất cả 3 Uchiha mà Kitsu-sensei dãy chỉ có cậu là kẻ duy nhất không khắc phục được lòng ợ hãi trong lòng của mình. Trong khi Natsume còn phá giảI được thuật Genjutsu của Kitsu mỗI lần sensei đưa Natsume vào nơi tâm tốI nhất, còn cậu, cậu chỉ mớI ở tầng đầu tiên của lòng sợ hãi, chỉ ở tầng đầu tiên mà không thể giảI được thì làm sao cậu có thể khắc phục nó. Khắc phụ những nỗI sợ hãi đó. Mở đôi mắt Sharingan của mình, Takeshi thấy nhửng hình ảnh ấy càng ngày càng mờ đi, nó giống như một cơn mưa xoá tan dấu vết. Takeshi cảm thấy hơi đau đau ở vai mình, và khi nhìn lạI thì thấy vai mình đang bị chảy máu. Con rồng quấn quanh cổ cậu đang giúp cho cậu thoát ra khỏI genjutsu. Nhân cơ hộI đó Takeshi nhân chóng làm động tác seal để giảI thuật "Kai"

"Cái gì?" Natsume thì thầm "TạI sao Takeshi lạI có thể thoát khỏi nó một cách dễ dàng như thế. Trong khi mấy lần trước anh ta đều mất cả hàng tiếng đồng hồ mà vẫn không giảI được, lần này chưa đầy nửa tiếng, Takeshi đã thoát ra khỏI Genjutsu củ mình. Không lẽ anh ta khắc phục được nỗI sợ trong lòng mình rồi sao.."

Takeshi dùng con rồng đen của mình tấn công chỗ Natsume đang đứng, Natsume nhanh chóng nhảy ngườI lên không trung trong khi miệng phun ra một ngọn lửa lớn bao phủ cả sân thi đấu. Nhưng khi Natsume vừa đáp ngườI xuống đã bị Takeshi đá văng vào tường.

Natsume càng đấu càng thấy thích Takeshi, bởI vì đây là lần đầu tiên cậu và takeshi có một trận đấu thực sự như thế này. Cả hai ngườI đều dùng kiếm của mình lao đến đốI phương, thanh Loki của Natsume chém một đường dài trên cánh tay của Takeshi trong khi cậu mất đi vài sợI tóc do than kiếm đen của Takeshi gây ra. Cũng cùng lúc đó, Natsume dùng một lượng chakra dồn vào tay mình đấm thẳng vào bụng Takeshi làm cho Takeshi học máu thậm chí không còn ngồI dậy được.

Sau đòn vừa rồI, Takeshi mất hết sức lực để ngồI dậy trong khi Natsume vẫn còn sung sức để đấu tiếp. Takeshi dùng nhiều chakra trong những đòn vừa tròn và một phần cũng do cậu sử dụng Sharingan quá nhiều trong khi tìm cách phá giảI thuật Genjutsu mà Natsume tạo ra.

Khi thấy takeshi không thể ngồI dậy được giáo khảo vòng 3 tuyên bô kẻ thắng cuộc " Kẻ thắng cuộc trong vòng thi này là Kazama Natsume, làng Trăng."

Một tràn pháo tay nổ ra khắp cả khán đài, họ vừa chứng kiến một trân đấu có một không hai, trong suy nghĩ của họ đều cho rằng cả Natsume và Takeshi đều xứng đáng ở năng lực Chunin như nhau. Chỉ có Yukino là khá tức giận khi cô trong thấy trận đấu giữa Takeshi và Natsume.

Cô không biết tạI sao mình lạI nhìn Takeshi vớI ánh mắt ghét cay ghét đắng khi cô điều trị vết thương cho anh. Cô muốn Takeshi nói cho cô biết ai là kẻ đã chỉ dạy cậu trong suốt hai tháng vừa qua. Ai lạI có thể khiến cho cậu trở nên mạnh như thế trong khi cô hoàn toàn không thể thắng nổI anh sau khi kuyện tập vớI hai Sannin giỏI nhất ở Konoha này.

Trong lúc Yukino điều trị cho Takeshi, Shikaji thì đang đánh một giấc ở bên ngoài phòng đấu cho đến lúc kết thúc còn Sasuke đứng bên cạnh hai ngườI học sinh của mình nhìn qua độI làng Trăng và bắt gặp một ánh mắt xanh như có vẻ ngốc nghếch của ngườI thầy giáo. Nhưng khi nhìn lạI, Sasuke thấy đôi mắt ấy là một màu đỏ lạnh lùng chứ không phảI màu xanh biển đậm mà anh thấy lúc ban đầu. Sasuke rất thấy đám ngườI từ làng Trăng rất khả nghi, thậm chí còn có thể cảm nhận được sức mạnh từ họ. Anh chắc chắn rằng ngườI thầy của llàng trăng mạnh hơn anh rất nhiều, anh có thể cảm nhận được nó khi anh nhìn họ vớI cặp mắt Sharingan của mình.

Khi Takeshi không còn trong tình trạng nguy hiểm , Sasuke vác Takeshi về để nghỉ ngơi. Khi ra khỏI cửa anh thấy độI làng Trăng đang theo dõi cả ba thầy trò anh.

Sau hai tháng kể từ kỳ thi Chunin, Takeshi vẫn tiếp tục đến nhà của Kitsu tập luyện. Tuy cậu tham gia nhiệm vụ cùng vớI độI của mình những vẫn không quên tăng trọng lượng của mình. Bây giờ cậu, Yuta và Rina cùng mang 1 trọng lượng ở tay và chân, trên dướI 20 tấn bằng chakra. Mặc cho ba cậu có hỏI đang tập luyện vớI ai rất nhiều lần nhưng Takeshi vẫn không trả lờI, cậu thường hay đánh trống lảng nó cho qua chuyện.

Yukino vẫn theo mẹ cậu học về medic và học thêm về công dụng thuốc từ ba cô mỗI khi có thờI gian, Yukino không dành thờI gian ở nhà như trước, cô thường hay đi chung vớI Mikan hay mấy ngườI bạn gái khác học medic cùng cô. Yukino không muốn về nhà vì cô sợ ba cô lạI phản đốI chuyện cô làm ninja hay tham gia mấy kỳ thi lên cấp cao hơn. ĐộI 7 của cô bây giờ đều là Chunin do Hokage tăng cấp sau kỳ thi vì thấy năng lực của độI đều đáng ở bậc Chunin chứ không phảI Genin. Lên được Chunin nhưng cô vẫn chưa từng bỏ, cô muốn mình làm tớI chức độI trưởng anbu kia. Cô muốn mình phảI hơn hẳn tất cả mọI ngườI và nhất là Uchiha Takeshi, ngườI cô yêu và cũng là đốI thủ của cô.

ThờI gian thấm thoát trôi mau, mớI đó mà thành viên của đôi 7 đều bước sang lứa tuổI 15, lứa tuổI mà sự thật của những câu chuyện trong qúa khứ từ từ hé mở. Câu chuyện về dòng họ Yuki..

Đó là một ngày đẹp trờI, Tsunadecho gọI độI 7 và giao cho họ một nhiệm vụ cấp A. Lúc này độI 7 của Sasuke đều là Jounin. Còn Sasuke có thể làm chức Hikage đệ lục từ năm trước như anh từ chốI vì không muốn suốt ngày phảI ngồI yên một chỗ và phê mấy chồng giấy. Anh thà làm một Sanin chú không thích làm Hokage nên hộI phảI tìm một ngườI khác thay thế anh vớI vị trí Hokage.

"Lần này độI 7 sẽ đến làng Tuyết" Tsunade nói khi độI 7 có mặt đông đủ "Giúp vị thủ lĩnh tìm lạI ngườI em họ của mình Yuki Yuuri."

"Hokage-sama" Takeshi lên tiếng "Cho hỏI ngườI này mất tích lâu chưa? Theo tôi biết thì làng Tuyết cũng có ninja mà"

"Cậu nói đúng" Tsunade gật đầu "Lord Yuki Aizen đã sai rất nhiều ninja đi tìm đứa em họ của mình suốt 15 năm nay những vẫn không có tin tức. Cô gái này năm nay khoảng 34 hay 35 tuổi."

"Cô ta bị bắt cóc à" Lần này đến lượt Yukino

"PhảI"

"Được chúng tôi nhận nhiệm vụ này Hokage-sama" Sasuke nói "chừng nào khỏI hành?"

"Ngày mai" Một giọng nói phát ra từ phía sau cánh cửa phòng Hokage. Đó là một ngườI đành ông cỡ chừng 40 hay 42, ngườI cao to. Đôi mắt có màu xanh lá cây mái tóc màu xám bạc. Có thể nói là một ngườI đàn ông chính chắn không có chỗ chê.

"Oh! Lord Yuki" Tsunade đứng lên chào ngườI mớI đến "Tôi không ngờ ngài lạI đến đây"

"Không sao" Aizen trả lờI "Toi chỉ muốn xem ai dám nhận vụ này, vì em họ Yuuri của tôi mấy tích gần 15 năm trờI"

Yukino cảm thấy rất nhức đầu khi thấy khuôn mặt của ngườI đàn ông này, cô cảm thấy mùi hương của ông cô đã ngửI thấy ở đâu đó. Đâu đó trong cái ký ức của cô, cô cũng không rõ nửa. Cô chỉ biết rằng mình cần phảI đề phòng cẩn thận vớI ngườI đàn ông này và chuyến đi đến làng Tuyết sắp đến cùng vớI Takeshi và Sasuke-sensei. Còn Shikaji thì cậu phảI nhận nhiệm vụ khác chứ không đi cùng họ lần này.

Takeshi cảm thấy kỳ lạ, cậu thất ngườI này có một cái gì đó rất giả dốI, sau mấy năm luyện tập vớI Kitsu cậu có thể cảm nhận được đâu là thật, đâu là giả kể cả tính cách và khuôn mặt của con người. Điều lạ nhất là cậu nghe cái tên Yuki Yuuri rất nhiều từ miệng Kitsu, mỗI khi cậu hỏI về vợ của thầy mình. Cậu không chắc cho lắm về vấn đề này, nên cậu quyết định cho Kitsu-sensei và những ngườI khác hay về ngườI đàn ông và nhiệm vụ lần này.

**Chapter 16: Bí Mật Về Yuki Clan.**

Sáng hôm sau, Sasuke, Takeshi và Yukino cùng lên đường đến làng Tuyết vớI Yuki Aizen, ngườI đứng đầu Làng Tuyết. Yukino và Takeshi đều khoác trên mình bộ quần áo dành riêng cho Jounin. Sau lưng Takeshi vác thanh kiếm dài, và nhờ thanh kiếm ấy cậu được mọI ngườI trong giớI ninja gọI là "Black Dragon". Ngược lạI vớI Takeshi, Yukino lạI được mệnh danh "Ice Queen" một phần vì chakra thiên nhiên của cô thuộc tính băng, một phần cô luôn từ chốI tất cả các chàng trai mờI cô đi chơi.

Nhưng cả độI không biết rằng khi họ vừa đặt chân đến làng Tuyết, nơi xứ sở bốn muà đều có tuyết phủ quanh năm, bên trên ngọn núi cao ấy xuất hiện một con sói màu xám sậm vớI 7 chiếc đuôi dài của mình, trên đầu nó là vị chủ nhân trẻ tuổI mang danh hiệu "Loki" không chỉ có con sói to lớn ấy mà bên cạnh còn xuất hiện theo một con chồn 9 đuôi một thờI được gọI Kyuubi đang để cho Red Shadow điều khiển mình.

"Chúng ta lạI trở về đây một lần nữa, nhưng lần này con sẽ lấy mạng của hắn để trả thù cho gia tộc Yuki" ngườI mang danh hiệu Loki nói vớI kẻ đang ngồI trên đầu Kyuubi vớI một cách thanh thản.

"Đừng chơi qúa đáng, Natsume." Kitsu trả lờI "Ba phảI đi gặp mấy ngườI khác. Nơi này giao cho con"

"Hai" Natsume gật đầu cùng lúc vớI Kyuubi phóng đi mất, để lạI Natsume và con sói 7 đuôi của cậu với một nụ cườI bí ần

Nói về nhóm của Yukino, cô và độI của mình được Aizen dẫn đến căn nhà dành cho dòng họ Yuki. Nơi này xung quanh được trồng rất nhiều loạI hoa, một loài hoa tuyết bao bọc xung quanh cánh cổng được khắc chữ Yuki bằng băng, nó giống như một viên thủy tinh trong suốt và khi được ánh sáng mặt trờI rợI vào tạo thành những cầu vồng ngũ sắc toả khắp sàn nhà bằng gỗ thậm chí những chiếc hồ băng. Một nơi giống như một thiên đừơng nhân gian.

Lần đầu tiên đặt chân vào cánh cổng của dòng Yuki, Yukino cảm thấy rất kỳ lạ, cô thấy hình như nơi này rất quen thuộc vớI mình, cái mùi hương nhè nhẹ của tuyết này cô hay ngửI được trên ngườI mẹ qúa cố, cái mùi hương mang hương vị của tuyết, một ánh nắng ban mai, một bông hoa tuyết đang chờ ngày nở rộ. Cô không biết tạI sao nó lạI mang cho cô nhiều kỷ niệm đến thế. Cái kỷ niệm về ngườI mẹ mà bấy lâu nay cô đã lãng quên, cái mùi hương mà bà hay ru cô ngủ với giọng hát ngọt ngào.

"Đây là nhà tôi" Aizen giớI thiệu khi độI 7 bước vào phòng khách, nơi này những ngườI giúp việc đều mặc những bộ kimono màu trắng được vẽ nhiều loạI bông hoa khác nhau trên tà áo không giống như lúc họ còn ở làng, những ngườI phụ nữ gần như mặc những bộ kimono có thể nói đến suốt đờI nếu họ làm ở đây. Căn phòng khác nhà Yuki được treo đầy những bức tranh của một vị thiếu nữ chừng 16 hay 17 tuổI, cô gái ấy có mái tóc nâu dài cùng đôi mắt tím đang tươi cườI trên tay thì cầm những đóa hoa tuyết, trong giống như một tiên nữ giáng trần vớI bộ kimono màu tím cùng màu vớI đôi mắt cô.

"Đó là em họ tôi, ngườI mà tôi muốn nhờ các ngườI tìm. Tôi không có ảnh của nó vào lúc này nhưng những tấm này là lúc Yuuri 16 tuổi." Aizen giảI thích khi Takeshi và Sasuke nhìn thấy bức ảnh to ấy trên tường.

"Cô ta giống hệt Yukino" Takeshi bỗng hốt lên lờI làm cho Aizen và cả Sasuke ngạc nhiên. Aizen nhìn Yukino nhưng anh không thấy cô có điểm nào giống như Yuuri cả. Mái tóc của Yuuri màu nâu còn Yukino thì có màu đỏ sậm pha một chút vàng, đôi mắt Yuuri có màu tím như một viên ngọc còn đôi mắt của Yukino thì lạI có một màu xanh của bầu trời.

Nhưng sự thật thì, Yukino và bức ảnh ấy rất giống nhau cứ như hai chị em sinh đôi vậy, cô Yukino vì không muốn giống như mẹ mình nên khi cô trở thành Chunin cô đã nhuộm mái tóc nâu của mình sang màu đỏ sẫm pha một chút màu vàng nhạt, làm như thế mớI để cho cô quên được ngườI mẹ đã mất bấy lâu nay của mình. Giờ đây trước mắt cô là tấm ảnh của một ngườI con gái 17 tuổI, vớI đôi mắt tím cùng mái tóc nâu làm cho cô nhớ lạI ngườI mẹ của mình hơn bao giờ khác.

"Chừng nào chúng tôi có thể bắt đầu" Sasuke cát tiếng hỏI khi Yukino và Takeshi đều ngồI đốI diện vớI Aizen

"Ngày mai" Aizen trả lờI "Bắt đầu từ làng Tuyết này"

"Nhưng làm cách nào để chúng tôi tìm được cô ta" Sasuke tiếp tục hỏI "Theo như ngài nó đã gần 20 năm rồI thì con ngườI cũng phảI thay đổI chứ?"

"Điều đó cũng dễ thôi" Aizen nói trong khi tay anh chạm đến cây đàn tranh ở trên bàn bên cạnh mình "Yuuri rất hay thường dạo khúc dạo này"

Tay Aizen chạm vào dây đàn rồI từ từ phát ra những giai điệu rất nhè nhẹ, êm tai, một giai điệu tình yêu có thể hạnh phúc nhưng cũng có thể tan vỡ. Nó làm cho cả ba ngườI nhập hồn vào điệu nhạc nhưng khúc nhạc được nửa chừng rồI mất hẳn, Sasuke và Takeshi ngước nhìn Aizen xem chuyện gì xảy ra và tạI sao anh lạI ngừng giữa chừng bản nhạc như vậy.

"Tôi chỉ biết đến đó" Aizen giảI thích "Yuuri chỉ dạy tôi đến đó, chỉ có cô ấy mớI đánh được hết bản nhạc này thôi"

Nhưng Yukino thì lạI khác, cô tiến lạI gần nơi Aizen và mượn lấy chiếc đàn tranh từ trong tay anh, đặt trên đùi mình và bắt đầu dạo lạI bản nhạc mà Aizen đánh lúc nãy, nhưng lần này thì khác, bản nhạc cô đánh nghe âm sắc hơn, nghe thật hơn và Yukino cất tiếng mình hoà theo bản nhạc

**Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in silence  
All alone  
In ice and snow**

Giọng của cô rất nhè nhẹ làm cho ngườI nghe có một cảm giác trống vắng, có một cảm giác xót xa cho ngườI con gái trong lờI bài hát ấy, một ngườI con gái ngủ vùi trong tuyết, giữa trờI đông lạnh giá.

**In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You are my love**

Cô, Yukino này cũng không biết tạI sao mình lạI biết đến bài hát này, bài hát của ngườI con gái mang tên Yuuri ấy, ngườI mà cô và Takeshi phảI tìm đem về cho Yuki Aizen, ngườI em họ mất tích gần 20 năm của anh. Cô chỉ biết rằng khi cô nghe Aizen dạo bản nhạc này thì lòng cô lạI trở nên thanh thản, làm cho cô muốn hát, hát bản nhạc mà mẹ cô thường ru cô ngủ mỗI khi cô hỏI bà chuyện giữa bà và ba cô.

**In your eyes  
I search for my memory  
Lost in vain**

Ba cô thường kể vớI cô rằng, lần đầu tiên gặp mẹ cô, anh có thể nói đã bị vẻ đẹp thánh thiện ấy cướp mất trái tim mình. Nhưng trong đôi mắt ấy, ba cô chỉ tìm thấy những nỗI đau, những nỗI oán hận của một ngườI con gái dành cho kẻ đã giết gia tộc mình. Cô còn nhớ rất rõ, khi ba cô nói vớI cô rằng, đlôi mắt của mẹ cô là cho ba nhớ lạI thờI còn trẻ, lúc mà ba cô vừa mớI ra đời. MọI ngườI xung quanh đều ghét cay ghét đắng ba cô, thậm chí họ còn muốn ba cô chết đi nữa.

Ký ức đang trở về vớI cô qua bản nhạc mà cô đang đánh… 

**Hold me tight,  
And swear again and again  
We'll never be apart**

Cô đang nhớ lạI những chuỗI ngày hạnh phúc của ba mẹ cô, một khoảng thờI gian không có ai chia cách được, một gia đình hạnh phúc vậy mà giờ đây…Tất cả chỉ là một gì đó tan vỡ, một sự tan vỡ không ai có thể hàn gắn được.

**If you could touch my feathers softly  
I'll give you my love  
We set sail in the darkness of the night  
Out to the sea  
To find me there  
To find you ther  
Love me now  
If you dare…**

Khi mẹ cô mất đi, ba cô như ngườI mất hồn, cứ đi đi mãi không biết khi nào sẽ trở về. Cô chỉ biết theo dõi theo bóng dáng ấy, mà nguyện cầu rằng một ngày nào đó ba cô biết rằng cô vẫn tồn tạI, vẫn tồn tạI bên cạnh chứ không phảI một con búp bê cứ ngồI một chỗ mà mãi nhìn cái bóng sau lưng của ba cô. Cô muốn an ủI và theo ba mình đi khắp chận trờI, nhưng vậy cũng không được ư? Điều đó quá khó thực hiên giữa cô và ba mình ư? Vì lý do ấy, cô mớI muốn chứng minh cho ba cô thấy cô đang tồn tạI, cô muốn ba công nhận mình, công nhận cô là con gái ông, một cô con gái ngoan hiền, luôn luôn bên cạnh và an ủI mỗI lúc ông khóc, cô không muốn bị bỏ lạI một lần nữa.

**Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in sorrow  
All alone  
To see you tomorrow**

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You are my love…  
My love..

Tất cả chỉ là một giấc mơ mà thôi, Yukino vẫn chìm đắm mình trong bản nhạc ấy, nhưng khi cô đánh lạI bản nhạc thì hoàn chung vớI nó là một thứ âm thanh sắc sảo trầm bổng của tiếng sáo, tiếng sáo ấy hoà cùng tiếng đàn tranh càng làm ngườI nghe rát cả lòng…

**Ame ni nureta ho ho wa  
Namida no nioi ga shita  
Yasashii manazashi no  
Tabibito**

Tiếng sáo ngày càng gần hơn, gần hơn bao giờ hết, thậm chí ngườI nghe có thể cảm nhận được nó đang ở trong căn phòng này, hoà cùng tiếng đàn tranh và giọng hát trong trẻo của Yukino. Tiếng sáo ấy không phảI ai xa lạ, Natsume chính là ngườI thổI nó, cậu luôn đem theo bên mình cây sáo mà ba cậu đưa cho trước khi anh rờI khỏi. Bản nhạc này cũng do chính ba dạy cho cậu, bản nhạc dành cho dòng họ Yuki. Chỉ có những ngườI thuộc dòng họ này mớI có thể chơi trọn bài, không đứt quãng. Bản nhạc ẩn chứa một bí mật rất lớn.

**Shizuka ni hibiiteru  
Natsukashii ongaku  
Omoidasenai kioku  
Samayou**

Bản nhạc càng lúc càng đi đến đoạn cuốI hơn, điều này làm cho Aizen có một cảm giác vui sướng, bởI vì sao ư? BởI vì bấy lâu nay, anh không tài nào đánh được trọn bản nhạc này, bản nhạc để mở ra cách cửa dòng máu của dòng họ Yuki. Cánh cửa mà chứa được biết bao nhiêu jutsu thậm chí những bloodline của tất cả các dòng họ khác tạI xứ sở Tuyết này. Bí mật về giấc ngủ vỉnh hằng…

**Yume wa tobi tatsu no chiisana  
Tsubasa de  
Omoi no kienai basho made  
Futari de  
Tooi umi wo sora wo koete**

Không ai trong số bọn họ biết rằng, gian phòng phía sau phòng khác ấy đang từ từ được mở ra, cái nơi mà hơn 20 năm trước Aizen giam cầm Yuuri, cái nơi mà anh tự tay giết tất cả dòng họ Yuki trừ Yuuri. Vì sao, vì anh yêu nàng, có phảI thế không? Không anh chỉ muốn sức mạnh, quyền lực từ gia tộc nàng, từ gia tộc Yuki một gia tộc bí về cách cảI tử hồI sinh. Biết cách đông lạnh ngườI sống để giữ mãi nét đẹp thanh xuân. Anh muốn được như thế, anh muốn mình được bất tử, nhưng anh đâu hề biết rằng đó chỉ là một truyền thuyết, một truyền thuyết không bao giờ thành sự thật. Không có ai có thể sống suốt đờI mà tránh khỏI cái chết, không có một ngườI nào cả.

**Kurai yoru no naka de  
Watashi wo terashitery  
Yasashii manazashii no  
Anata ni  
Aitai…**

Từ trên đầu của con sói 7 đuôi của mình, Natsume nhảy xuống, cậu nhanh chóng cất cây sáo của mình sang một bên và chờ đợI chờ đợI thờI cơ để giết Aizen, giết cái tên đã phá nát hạnh phúc gia đình cậu 10 năm về trước. PhảI chính vì hắn mà mẹ cậu mớI phảI ngủ vùi trong băng đá suốt 10 năm trờI, một giấc ngủ rất dài, rất dài, nó sống như hàng thế kỷ đốI vớI ba cậu. NgườI yêu Yuki Yuuri đến nỗI quên cả chính bản thân mình.

"Đó chính là điều ngươi muốn đúng không Aizen? Hoàn thành bản nhạc này?" Một giọng nói phá tan đi những giai điệu dịu dàng, lúc trầm lúc bổng của tiếng đàn tranh. Tất cả mọI ngườI trong phòng quay sang nhìn kẻ mớI đến. Một ngườI mà Yukino, Takeshi cũng như Sasuke biết rất rõ bởI vì họ gặp nhau trong cuộc thi Chunin khi cậu là ngườI thắng cuộc. Natsume đứng đó, dựa lưng mình vào cánh cửa mở tung ra, cậu cao hơn trước nhiều, càng ngày càng giống vớI ba cậu ở lứa tuổI 13. Chỉ khác ở đôi mắt, cậu có đôi mắt của ba lẫn mẹ. Một màu xanh biển và một màu tím của viên pha lê.

Cùng lúc đó, Sasuke phóng chiếc kunai đến chỗ Natsume nhưng bị cậu chụp lấy một cách dễ dàng như không có chuyện gì, Natsume chỉ nhếch môi cườI, chiếc bảo vệ làng Trăng của cậu năm nào giờ đây được gạch một đường ngay chính giữa tượng trưng cho nhóm Akatsuki "Đây không phảI chuyện của anh Uchiha-san. Tôi đến đây có vài lờI vớI Yuki Aizen đây, hay tôi phảI gọI ngài là Chú hả Aizen" Natsume dùng một giọng nửa đùa nửa thật. Cậu đốI diện vớI Aizen vớI một vẻ tức giận như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống "Tôi tên Kazama Natsume con trai của Yuki Yuuri " Natsume cúi đầu chào Aizen vớI vẻ trêu trọc trong khi lờI nói đó làm cho cả tất cả những ngườI trong phòng giật cả mình kể cả Takeshi. BởI vì, cậu không hề tìm thấy được thầy Kitsu của mình để hỏI cho ra lẽ trước khi lên đường đến làng Tuyết, nên khi Natsume xưng Aizen là cậu, Takeshi biết rằng sắp có một chuyện lớn xảy ra. "Nếu tôi không nhầm thì ngài muốn tìm mẹ tôi để mở cách cổng cửa gian nhà dành riêng cho họ Yuki. Cũng phảI thôi?" Natsume nói lơn "Dù gì thì ngài đâu phảI là ngườI mang dòng máu Yuki trong ngườI, thì thử hỏI làm sao có thể bước vào nơi thiêng liêng ấy"

"Cậu đến đây làm gì?" Sasuke lên tiếng cùng lúc anh đặt chiếc kunai trên cổ Natsume "Ai thuê cậu? Nói hay cậu sẽ chết?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Natsume trả lờI mà không biết rằng lờI nói đó có thể là những nhát dao cấm sau vào tim Sasuke một cách vô hình "Thủ Lĩnh của Akatsuki và cũng là chồng của Yuki Yuuri kẻ được mệnh danh Red Shadow"

Takeshi biết chuyện sau kỳ thi Chunnin, Kitsu-sensei kẻ hết cho cậu nghe chuyện đờI của mình nhưng điều khiến cậu ngạc nhiên là thầy Kitsu của cậu được biết dướI cái tên Uzumaki Naruto, một ngườI đồng độI, một ngườI bạn vớI ba mẹ cậu, chỉ có điểm này là cậu không hề nghe thầy mình nhắc đến. Takeshi biết Kitsu được mệnh danh là Red Shadow cũng giông như tên của Natsume là Loki vậy. Không chỉ có cậu, Yukino rất bàng hoàng trước lờI nói đó, vì cô không ngờ có ngày mình lạI được gặp con trai của một ninja huyền thoạI Red Shadow, ngườI khiến cho tất cả các ninja các đều khiếp sợ.

"Không thể nào" Sasuke nói "Uzumaki Naruto mà ngươi nói đến đã chết hơn 20 trước, năm ta bỏ đi tìm sức mạnh từ Orochimaru"

Cùng lúc đó, Natsume dùng tay mình đánh bật chiếc kunai trên cổ mình ra và mỉn cườI vớI Sasuke vớI một vẻ kinh thường "Anh tưởng rằng ba tôi dễ chết lắm sao? 22 năm qua, Naruto vẫn sống, một cuộc sống cô đơn, một cuộc sống trốn chạy và chém giết. Ba tôi từng muốn có một cuộc sống bình thường nhưng chính hắn…" Natsume quay sang phiá Aizen kẻ đang cầm một thanh đao dài, dù gì Yuki Aizen cũng là một tay kiếm giỏI nhất tạI làng Tuyết này "Chính hắn đã phá vỡ gia đình tôi, chỉ vì sự tham muốn quyền lực, sự bất tử, một loài thuốc đặc biệt chỉ có dòng họ Yuki mớI làm ra nó. Chỉ vì vậy mà hắn giết tất cả những ngườI mang họ Yuki" Cậu phóng chiếc kunai của mình đến chỗ Aizen vớI một tốc độ rất lớn. Nhưng ngườI bị trúng kunai không phảI là Aizen mà lạI là Yukino. Cô cũng không biết tạI sao lạI dùng thân mình để đỡ những chiếc kunai ấy, bởI vì cô biết rằng, những chiếc kunai này không bị đánh bật trở lạI bởI tất cả các loạI vũ khí nào. Nó chỉ cần có máu, chỉ có máu mớI có thể ngay nó lạI được.

"Natsume dừng lạI đi" Takeshi hét "Cậu đang làm gì cậu có biết không?" và chạy đến chỗ Yukino đang ngã qụy nhìn Natsume vớI đôi mắt Sharingan.

"Tôi phảI giết Aizen" Natsume nói "Nhưng tạI sao chị lạI đỡ cho hắn Yukino. Chị không có quyền làm như vậy. Đáng lẽ ra kẻ giết hắn phảI là chị." Cậu gần như muốn khóc "Nhưng tạI sao chị lạI muốn bảo vệ hắn, trong khi chính hắn phảI chính hắn là kẻ hạI chết mẹ chúng ta, kẻ phá tan hạnh phúc gia đình chúng ta. TạI sao chị lạI đỡ cho hắn hả Chị Hai" Cậu gào lên "Chị có biết không, em trai của chị, đứa em trai mà chị yêu qúy khi còn nhỏ giờ đây chứa đựng những sự thù hận, em hận hắn, hận kẻ phá ta hạnh phúc của chúng ta. Còn chị, chị chỉ biết trống trong cái ký ức vui vẻ của mình, chị không muốn nhớ cái ký ức đau buồn đó mà lạI biến nó thành cơn ác mộng của mình. Chị tưởng như vậy có thể làm cho chị thanh thản ư nee chan. " RồI giọng của cậu chuyển sang một cái gì đó lạnh lùng như băng "Chị là con gái của Yuki Yuuri và Uzumaki Naruto hay nói cách khác tôi là em trai của chị kẻ mất tích suốt 9 năm qua."

Yukino gần như chết đứng cả ngườI khi nghe thấy Natsume nói vậy, không những thế đôi mắt xanh dương của cô chuyển sang một màu tím sậm, mái tóc đỏ sẫm của cô lạI chuyển sang một màu nâu sẫm, màu thật sự của mái tóc cô. Yukino ôm lấy đầu của mình, bởI vì cơn đau đến bất chợt đến cả cô cũng không biết nó xuất hiện từ lúc nào. Và điểu kỳ lạ nhất, trên trán của cô bây giờ xuất hiện một dấu ấn hình kim cương có bốn cạnh có một màu đỏ, màu của máu và là dấu hiện đặc trưng của dòng họ Yuki. Không phảI nói là ngườI thừa kế dòng họ Yuki.

Aizen nhân lúc mọI ngườI chú ý đến Natsume, anh nhanh chóng kè thanh đao của mình vào cổ Yukino, trong lúc cô không còn sức chống cự sau khi đánh thức dòng máu của Yuki. Dòng máu đặc biệt mà chỉ có những ngườI con gái đâu lòng của dòng họ Yuki mớI có thể sử dụng được và mẹ cô cũng là một trong số đó.

"Nào! Ta muốn ngươi mở cánh cửa phòng truyền thống của dòng họ Yuki ra" Aizen nói vớI một giọng lạnh lùng, trong khi một tay anh đang cầm dao kè vào cổ Yukino còn tay kia đang để vị trí hiểm yếu nhất trên đầu Takeshi, cái vị trí mà tất cả những ngườI trong dòng họ Yuki dù trai hay gái đều phảI biết sử dụng nó. Huyệt "Phong Ấn" nói cách ngườI bị điểm huyệt này sẽ không bao giờ có thể trở thành ninja được nữa trừ khi…

"Được" Natsume nói "Ta sẽ mở nó cho ngươi, nhưng đừng làm hạI đến Yukino và Takeshi" trong khi tay phảI của cậu ngăn Sasuke lạI không anh tiến lên tấn công bởI vì nếu làm như vậy thì Takeshi không thể nào trở lạI vớI con đuờng ninja được bởI vì cậu không biết cách giảI huyệt đó. Mà đốI vớI Natsume, cậu coi Takeshi như một ngườI anh trai đáng kính trọng của mình cũng như hai anh em sinh đôi nhà Uchiha kia.

Natsume và Sasuke đi theo Aizen đến một gian phòng phủ đầy bụI, Sasuke thấy rằng nơi này ít nhất cũng bị bỏ hoang ít nhất cũng mườI mấy năm. Nhưng khi anh định bước vào thì bị Natsume ngăn lạI "Đừng, nơi đây là thánh địa của dòng họ Yuki" Natsume nói trong khi Aizen đang chờ đợI cậu mở nó ra cho hắn "Không ai ngoài dòng họ Yuki có thể bước vào nơi này. Đó chính là lý do mà Aizen tìm mẹ tôi, hắn không phảI là ngườI của Yuki."

"Đừng nhiều lờI nữa" Aizen hét "Mở nó ra mau, nếu không cô ta sẽ chết"

Natsume thở dài và đến chỗ Aizen cùng lúc Aizen đẩy Takeshi sang phía Sasuke, Takeshi cảm thấy đầu mình có một cái gì đó đau lắm nhưng không thể nói được, cậu không biết Aizen dùng cách nào mà khi bàn tay của Aizen chạm vào mái tóc cậu thì toàn thân cậu như muốn đóng băng, không thể cử động theo ý muốn của mình. Cậu nhìn về hướng Natsume thì thấy, Natsume đang rút cây sáo của ình ra và bắt đầu thổI lạI bản nhạc ấy. Chiều khóa để mở cửa Thánh Địa

Natsume đưa tay mình chạm vào không trung thì bỗng nhiên một vòng tròn trong suốt xuất hiện, nó dường như bị cậu làm thức tỉnh. Cùng lúc đó Natsume cắn vào đầu ngón tay phảI của mình và viết lên nó chữ Yuki ngay chính giữa. Lúc này, đôi mắt xanh chuyển sang tím của Yukino bỗng sáng rực lên, cái dấu ấn hình kim cương bao bọc lấy thân cô. Từ bộ đồ dành riêng cho Jounin chuyển sang một bộ kimono màu trắng, Aizen cườI thầm và buông tay thả cô ra. Yukino như ngườI mất hồn tiến lạI gần nơi mà Natume gọI là thánh điện mà nói to rằng "Yukihana" vớI một vẻ vô ý thức.

Sasuke và Takeshi có thể nghe thấy những tiếng nức nẻ của màng bao bọc trắng ấy, mở hẳn một cánh cửa to lớn để chào đó vị chủ nhân mớI, vị thủ lĩnh mớI của dòng họ Yuki. Cũng chính lúc này Aizen xô Yukino và Natsume sang một bên chạy vào nơi đó như một kẻ điên. Một kẻ điên tìm sự sống vĩ hằng như Orochimaru ngày trước kẻ tự biến thanh hình thành những con rắn trắng ghê tởm.

Nhưng Aizen nào biết rằng bên trong căn nhà ấy không hề chứa bí mât của sự bất tử, nó chỉ là một vườn hoa, một vườn hoa tuyết, loài hoa truyền thống và cũng là biểu tượng của dòng họ Yuki. Loài hoa mà Yuuri thường hay cho rằng Loài Hoa bất tử, một loài hoa sẽ không bao giờ tàn giống như nụ cườI và lòng chân thật của mỗI con ngườI vậy. Chỉ tiếc rằng Aizen đã hiểu nhầm ý đó, anh cũng cho rằng trên đờI này có vị thuốc khiến cho con ngườI trở thành bất tử, một điều hết sức vô lý.

Aizen như điên như dạI chạy ra khỏI căn nhà ấy mà luôn miệng hỏI Natusme rằng loài thuốc bất tử ấy ở đâu? Natsume không hề trả lờI anh chỉ lặng yên trong khi Yukino nằm trên mặt đất còn Sasuke thì đang cầm chiếc kunai trên tay mình sẵn sàng giết Aizen bất cứ lúc nào. Nhưng Aizen từng là một kiếm sĩ cũng như một ninja, thì thử hỏI anh làm sao bị Sasuke hạ một cách dễ dàng cho được. Natsume chỉ đứng đó xem trận đấu sau khi cậu thì thầm một cái gì đó vào tai Yukino vớI đôi mắt Yumega của mình.

Natsume đã ngăn Sasuke lạI trước khi anh giết Aizen, bởI vì anh muốn chính tự tay mình giết hắn chứ không phảI nhờ một ngườI khác, nhưng cả Natsume không hề biết rằng Aizen đã điểm vào huyệt "Phong Ấn" vào sau gáy của Takeshi, để cho cậu sau này không thể nào trở lạI vớI con đường ninja được nữa. Đó là sự trả thù của Aizen đốI vớI sự lừa dốI suốt bao nhiêu năm nay. Sự lừa dốI của Yuki Yuuri, về sự trường sinh bất tử.

"Natsume" Sasuke lên tiếng khi anh đỡ Takeshi còn Natsume thì đỡ Yukino "Có thể cho ta gặp Naruto được không?" anh đề nghị vớI đứa con trai nhỏ của ngườI bạn thân một thờI của mình.

"Nhưng ba tôi không muốn gặp mặt anh" Natsume trả lờI vớI giọng lạnh lùng.

"TạI sao?"

"Tôi không biết"

"Vậy có thể gửI lờI hỏI thằm của tôi đến ba cậu không?" Sasuke tiếp tục "Ý ta là.."

"Đương nhiên" Natsume gật đầu "nhưng trước hết chuyện tôi cần phảI làm là xoá ký ức của anh, Takeshi về nhiệm vụ lần này"

"Ta không hiểu"

Giống như mườI mấy năm về trước, đôi mắt của Natsume chuển sang màu xám bạc xoá đi ký ức của Sasuke và Takeshi giống như ba cậu đã làm vớI đồng độI mình khi đem Sasuke trở về nhưng lần này thì khác, Natsume chỉ xoá những gì cần xoa chứ không phảI xoá hết tất cả như ba cậu ngày trước "Chuyện Yukino là con gái của Yuuri và Naruto các ngườI sẽ không còn nhớ gì cả. Không còn nhớ gì cả. Kẻ giết Yuki Aizen là Kazama Natsume, Uzumaki Naruto vẫn còn sống. Hãy tự mình đi tìm ba tôi nếu các ngườI muốn. Còn bây giờ thì tạm biệt." Và chỉ như thê Natsume biến mất vớI làn khói trắng.

**Chapter 17: Hồi Kết.**

Trở về lạI Konoha, điều khiến cho Sasuke lo lắng nhất là Takeshi, anh phảI cõng cậu suốt từ Làng Tuyết trở về đây, trong khi Yukino hoàn toàn không biết lý do tạI sao. Cho dù Yukino có thử nhìn cách chữa trị khác nhau đi chăng nữa cũng không thể làm cho Takeshi tỉnh dạy được, cũng như Sasuke Yukino rất lo lắng cho Takeshi, cô sợ mọI chuyện không hay sẽ đổ lên đầu cậu. Cô rất sợ, nỗI sợ hãi khi lần đầu tiên cô có một nhiệm vụ thất bạI còn Takeshi thì trọng thương.

Yukino đưa Takeshi đến bệnh viện trước trong khi Sasuke trình diện vớI Hokage đệ Ngũ Tsunade-sama. Mẹ của Takeshi, Uchiha Sakura rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy cô học trò giỏI nhất của mình lạI không thể trị được thì có thể nói Takeshi bị một căn bệnh rất kỳ quái. Sakura, Yukino cùng các bác sĩ khác kiểm tra Takeshi rất kỹ càng từ xét nghiệm máu đến Chakra và họ nhận ra một điều rằng, trên ngưòi của Takeshi giờ đây tất cả các mạch máu đều bị hoá thành băng, không hề tồn tạI một chút chakra nào ở trên người. Điều này phảI cảm ơn Hinata vớI đôi mắt Byakugen của cô.

Cùng lúc này tạI văn phòng Hokage

"Cái gì?" Tsuande hét to đến nỗI thậm chí những ngườI trong Konoha có thể nghe thấy được tiếng cô "Naruto còn sống. Không thể nào?"  
"Nhưng Hokage-sama" Sasuke trả lờI "Chính miệng Natsume, ngườI duy nhất trở thành Chunin 3 năm trước tự xưng mình là con trai của Uzumaki Naruto và Yuki Yuuri. Và chính cậu đã giết chết Yuki Aizen để trả thù cho mẹ mình" vớI một cách thẳng thắng.

"Điều này hoàn toàn không thể, Sasuke." Tsunade đốp chát "Cậu cũng biết Naruto đã chết sau khi thất bạI đem cậu trở về mà"

"Tôi biết" Sasuke gật đầu "Nhưng chúng ta chỉ tìm thấy tro cốt và vài sợI tóc của Naruto thì đã chắc gì nó thuộc về cậu ấy. Hãy nghĩ cho kỹ Hokage-sama. Tôi cho rằng Uzumaki Naruto vẫn còn sống"

"Được cứ xem như lờI cậu nói là thật đi, vậy tai sao Naruto lạI không trở về?"

"Có thể cậu ấy muốn mình mạnh hơn' Sasuke trả lờI "Theo lờI Natsume nói thì Naruto là thủ lĩnh của nhóm Akatsuki"

"Về điểm này thì ta tuyệt đốI không thể tin được…"

Tsunade chưa kịp dứt lờI thì Sakura đã hốI hả mở tung cánh cửa phòng Hokage vớI vẻ mặt hốt hoảng "Tsunade-sensei nguy rồI, các mạch máu của Takeshi hoàn toàn bị đóng băng và trên ngườI hoàn toàn không hề tồn tạI Chakra, bây giờ Takeshi giống như một con ngườI thực vật vậy. Em cần cô giúp Tsunade-sensei"

"Ta sẽ nói chuyện vớI cậu sau" Tsudane nói vớI Sasuke trước khi bỏ đi đến bệnh viện vớI Sakura để xem tình hình của Takeshi nhưng thế nào.

Tsunade chưa bao giờ thấy một căn bệnh kỳ lạ như căn bệnh này, không biết ai lạI có thể làm đóng băng tất cả các mạch máu mà Takeshi vẫn còn giữ được mạch đập của trái tim giống như ngườI bình thường, thậm chí trên ngườI cậu không còn tồn tạI một chút chakra nào trong khi kết quả thử máu thì Takeshi bị nhiễm ít nhất 50 loạI độc khác nhau. Tsunade không biết phảI làm thế nào, cô và các bác sĩ tìm đủ mọI cách để giúp Takeshi, tất cả mọI ngườI đều đọc những cuốn sách y trên thế giớI để tìm ra căn bệnh mà Takeshi mắc phải.

Sau 1 tuần tìm kiếm không có kết qủa, mọI ngườI gần như bỏ cuộc, chỉ có Yukino, Sakura và Tsunade thì vẫn nhất quyết nếu không tìm ra tên của căn bệnh thì sẽ không bước ra khỏI phòng sách thuốc tạI Konoha này. Yukno ngày nào, cũng đến thăm Takeshi, mỗI lần thăm cậu cô đều lấy một chút máu đem đi thử xem tình hình thế nào, nhưng điều tệ hạI nhất là, những tế bào như gan, hồng cầu và lá phổ của Takeshi mỗI ngày càng bị băng bao phủ. Yukino rất lo lắng rằng, Takeshi sẽ không sống được bao lâu nữa. Cô chỉ biết ngồI bên giường bệnh mà khóc.

Ngày qua ngày, tình hình Takeshi càng chuyển biến xấu hơn bao giờ hết. Bên cạnh cậu là cha mẹ và Yukino những ngườI lo lắng cho cậu. Nhưng Takeshi vẫn nằm đó, chìm vào giấc ngủ, một giấc ngủ không biết bao giờ mớI tỉnh lạI, tim của cậu vẫn đập, mỗI ngày càng yếu đi một chút, cứ như thế cứ thế tim cậu sẽ ngừng đập lúc nào cũng không hay.

"Yukino" Một giọng nói làm cho những ngườI đứng tạI phòng bệnh giật cả mình và quay lưng lạI xem đó là ai. Đó là một ngườI đàn ông cao lớn, đứng tuổI vớI mái tóc nâu đỏ còn đôi mắt có màu đỏ sậm đang đứng dựa mình vào cánh cửa phòng bệnh "TạI sao con không về nhà trong suốt tuần qua?"

"Ba" Yukino cất tiếng, giọng của cô yếu hơn bao giờ hết, đôi mắt của cô đỏ thẫm vì nước mắt, thâm quần sau những buổI thức thâu đêm suốt ánh đèn để tìm cánh cứu Takeshi, cứu ngườI mà cô yêu. Cô thậm chí quên mất bản thân mình. "Con..con xin lỗI"

"Về nhà thôi, Yukino. Con cần phảI nghỉ ngơi"

"Nhưng ba.."

"Ta bảo con về, thì con phảI về"

"Con không về"

"Yukino con.." Giọng Kitsu bỗng đanh lạI trước câu nói đó của Yukino, đây cũng là lần đầu tiên cô cãi lạI anh như thế

"Con sẽ về nhà khi Takeshi-kun tỉnh lạI"

"Takeshi?" Kitsu hỏI lạI nếu như anh nghe không lầm "Uchiha Takeshi?"

"Hai"

Kitsu nhìn ngườI nằm trên giường và nhận ra đó là ngườI học trò của mình trong suốt 3 năm qua, ngườI mà anh cho rằng một thiên tài trong kenjutsu, ngườI học trò mà anh đặt rất nhiều hi vọng đang nằm trên chiếc giường trắng vớI một giấc ngủ, một giấc ngủ yên bình hay giấc ngủ vĩnh hằng. Anh liếc nhìn mạch tim của Takeshi qua chiếc máy dò và kinh ngạc khi thấy nó càng ngày càng đi xuống một cách chậm chạm nhưng cũng đủ kiến cho ngườI khác lo lắng. Anh tiến lạI gần giường bệnh và bắt mạch cho Takeshi, điều này làm cho Yukino và các ngườI khác trong phòng khá ngạc nhiên trước hành động ấy.

'Nguy rồI, Takeshi bị điểm và huyệt "Phong Ấn" đằng sau gáy.' Kitsu nghĩ thì thầm khi anh cảm thấy da thịt của Takeshi lạnh ngắt như đang bị ngâm mình trong đá vậy 'Môi cũng bắt đầu thâm đi, nếu không cứu kịp thì chỉ trong vòng 5 ngày sau thì ngườI Takeshi hoàn toàn bị đóng băng hết."

"Yukino, đưa cho ba chiếc kunai của con" Kitsu nói khi anh xem xét tình hình của Takeshi, Yukino không biết ba mình định làm gì nhưng cô vẫn vâng lờI anh. Cô rút ra chiếc kunai và quay cho ba mình. Kitsu dùng chiếc kunai rạch máu ở ngón tay trỏ và ngón giữa ở bàn tay phảI mình, bắt đầu viết viết lên mặt Takeshi vớI những từ quái ngỡ.

"Anh định làm gì con tôi" Sakura hét toáng lên khi thấy Kitsu làm vậy trong khi Sasuke thì không nói lờI nào. BởI vì đây là lần đầu tiên anh gặp ba của Yukino nhưng tạI sao anh lạI có cảm giác mình đã quen thân vớI ngườI đó từ rất lâu về trước.

"Câm miệng lạI, Sakura." Kirsu quát mà quên mất rằng mình chưa gặp Sakura lần nào trong bộ dạng Kitsu "Nếu cậu muốn cứu Takeshi thì câm miệng lạI và để yên cho tôi làm việc"

Kitsu đặt Takeshi xuống sàn và bắt đầu viết đầy trên người cậu thậm chí cả trên mặt đất nữa. Sasuke cảm thấy nó giống như lúc Kakashi giúp cậu trong kỳ thi Chunin vậy, như lần này thì khác, chữ nhiều hơn và anh hoàn toàn không hiểu một chút gì về nó cả.

Khi hoàn thành xong bước thứ nhất, Kitsu nhanh chóng làm các động tác seals trước mặt Sasuke, Sakura và Yukino. Điều này làm cho Yukino rất ngạc nhiên bởI vì ngườI ba luôn cấm cô bước trên con đường ninja đang thực hiện một động tác Jutsu.

"Yin Release: Divinity 12 Chakra Points" Kistu nhanh chóng điểm vào 12 điểm khác nhau trên ngườI Takeshi. Yukino không tài nào tin vào mắt mình những gì cô thấy ba cô đang làm vớI Takeshi. Thân ngườI Takeshi đang có một lượng nước chảy ra từ phía trên đầu, lưng và hai cánh tay của cậu như suốI chảy. Trong khi những chữ bằng màu mà Kitsu ghi ban nãy đang chạy vào thân thể Takeshi tập trung ngay ở giữa trán.

"Ba..ba vừa làm gì vớI Takeshi-kun vậy?" Yukino cất tiếng hỏI khi thấy ngườI Takeshi đầm đià mồ hôi trong khi nhịp tim của cậu đang càng lúc càng trở lạI bình thuờng như ngườI bình thường.

"Takeshi bị điểm vào huyệt "Phong Ấn" Kitsu trả lờI "Một loạI Taijutsu đặc biệt được duy trình tạI làng Tuyết và được sử bởI dòng họ Yuki. Nếu ngườI trong dòng họ Yuki bị điểm vào huyệt này họ suốt đờI không thể làm ninja được vì Chakra của họ bị seal ngay đỉnh đầu. Còn đốI vớI ngườI bình thuờng, trong vòng 2 tuần đến 1 tháng thì sẽ bị đứng tim mà chết"

"Ba đã phong toả vào 12 điểm để giảI phóng Chakra cho Takeshi. Cậu ta sẽ không sao đâu"

Đúng như lờI Kitsu nói, chỉ vài phút sau thân ngườI Takeshi không còn ra mồ hôi nữa, các mạch máu cũng trở lạI bình thường sau khi được Sakura kiểm tra. Tuy vẫn còn yếu nhưng Takeshi đã qua khỏI được cơn nguy hiểm. Nhưng điều khiến Sakura lo lắng là khi cô kiểm tra máu cho Takeshi, máu của cậu vẫn bị nhiễm hơn 50 loạI chất độc mà cô hoàn toàn không biết tên các loạI độc đó thì làm sao cô tìm được thuốc giảI để cứu Takeshi.

"Hanaki-san" Sakura lên tiếng khi thấy Kitsu định bỏ đi "Đã giúp thì giúp cho trót, làm ơn hãy nói cho chúng tôi biết Takeshi bị nhiễm các loạI độc nào"

Kitsu không nói gì, chỉ đứng đó anh đang lưỡng lự không biết nói thế nào. Đúng anh biết tất cả các tên các loạI độc mà Takeshi trúng phảI, dù gì anh cũng là một medic cho Akatsuki thậm chí là một tay hạ độc nổI tiếng vớI những cây kim nhỏ. Anh chỉ lặng im một hồI như rồI nói "Hãy hỏI Takeshi khi cậu ta tỉnh dậy. Tôi muốn rờI khỏI nơi này" Anh muốn rờI khỏI nơi này càng nhanh càng tốt, để không bị ai phát hiện. Để không trong số những ngườI ở đây nất là Yukino phát hiện ra anh là ai. Anh không muốn họ biết anh là thầy của Takeshi trong suốt mấy năm qua.

Nhưng anh cũng không cần lo lắng về Takeshi qúa nhiều vì trong những năm qua anh chỉ cho Takeshi rất nhiều về các loạI độc, thảo dược và rèn luyện vũ khi cho riêng mình. Anh đốI sử vớI Takeshi giống như một ngườI cha, một ngườI thầy và một ngườI bạn. Trong suốt 3 năm qua, anh chỉ dãy cho Takeshi những gì mà từng lâu anh muốn chỉ cho Yukino. Anh muốn cậu thay thế cho anh bảo vệ Yukino, bảo vệ đứa con gái của anh.

Kitsu rờI khỏI phòng bệnh không được bao lâu thì Sasuke cũng rờI khỏI để đi theo anh. Trong khi Sakura và Yukino đang rất mừng khi thấy Takeshi mở đôi mắt mình ra. Takeshi biết rằng ngườI vừa cứu mình là Kitsu nhưng cậu cũng không muốn ai biết ngườI đó là thầy của mình nhất là sau khi nghe nói Kitsu là ba của Yukino. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu biết rằng Kitsu là ba của Yukino, cậu cũng hiểu tạI sao thầy mình lạI không muốn cho ai biết. Sau khi nghe Yukino kể lạI mọI chuyện cậu mớI nhờ mẹ mình cho xem kết qủa máu và nói cho cả hai ngườI con gái biết công thức để giảI loạI độc trong ngườI cậu.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Ra đây đi" Kitsu lên tiếng khi anh rờI khởI bệnh viện đến nơi khu luyện tập, nơi mà độI 7 ngày ấy thường hay đấu tập vớI nhau "Tôi biết anh đi theo tôi Uchiha-san"

Sasuke bước ra khỏI nơi đang đứng và đốI điện thẳng mặt vớI Kitsu "Anh là ai? Hanaki-san. Nếu tôi không nhầm thì theo lờI Yukino anh rất ghét ninja. Trong khi bản thân anh lạI là một ninja, tôi nói có đúng không?"

Kitsu chỉ nhếch miệng cườI vớI câu hỏI của Sasuke "PhảI thì sao? Không phảI thì sao?"

"Nếu anh là ninja thì tạI sao lạI cấm Yukino trở thành ninja?" Sasuke tiếp tục "Khi tôi dùng Sharingan nhìn anh thì tôi thấy một lượng chakra rất lớn đang dồn vào hai tay và hai chân anh giống như Takeshi vậy? Tôi muốn hỏI anh có phảI là thầy của Takeshi hay không?"

"PhảI" Kitsu trả lờI "Tôi là kẻ dạy cho Takeshi trong suốt 3 năm qua."

"Còn Yukino thì sao?" Sasuke lạ hỏI "Cô bé là con anh kia mà?"

"Thì Takeshi cũng vậy" Kitsu bình thản đáp "Anh và Sakura chọn Yukino chư không phảI con trai mình. Còn tôi tôi lạI chọn Takeshi chứ không phảI con gái mình, chúng ta không phảI rất giống nhau sao Uchiha-san"

Sasuke không quan tâm đến lờI nói đó của Kitsu, anh chỉ muốn biết tạI sao ngườI đàn ông này lạI không chỉ dạy con gái mình trong khi cô là một ninja có thực lực không thua bất kỳ ai, một ngườI vừa có tài vừa có đầu óc. Còn Takeshi, đốI vớI anh cậu chỉ là một kẻ thua Yukino rất nhiều, về thể diện, sự lãnh đạo nhưng Takeshi lúc nào cũng ở trên Yukino một bậc khi hai đứa đấu vớI nhau.

"Theo phương diện thầy giáo, tôi sẽ chọn Takeshi chứ không phảI Yukino" Kitsu nói "Còn đốI vớI vợ chồng anh thì tôi không biết. Nhưng vớI tôi, Yukino không là cái gì cả, một con bé chỉ ham muốn quyền lực thì không xứng đáng làm học trò của Kitsu này." Anh tiếp tục cùng vớI một nụ cườI nửa miệng "Còn anh Uchiha-san, anh chọn Yukino vì con bé ấy rất giống anh. Giống cái kẻ đã giết chết ngườI bạn thân của mình bằng Chidori đâm xuyên qua ngực tạI Valley of the End."

Sasuke gần như chết đứng ngườI vớI lờI nói đó của Kitsu, anh không hề ngờ rằng kẻ đứng trước mặt anh lạI biết đến cuộc chiến đó. Cuộc chiến giữa anh và Naruto, cái ngày mà anh bỏ đi tìm sức mạnh từ Orochimaru, cái ngày mà Naruto đi vào cõi chết. Nhưng chuyện đó không quan trọng, điều quan trọng là tạI sao ngườI đàn ông này lạI biết anh dùng Chidori đâm vào ngực Naruto, anh chưa hề nói chuyện đó cho bất kỳ ai, không ai cả. Kể cả vợ anh Sakura.

"Anh ngạc nhiên khi thấy tôi biết chuyện đó ư Sasuke." Kitsu đổI sang một giọng lạnh lùng và kinh bỉ "Cũng phảI thôi, anh chưa hề nói chuyện đó vớI ai kia mà. Anh chưa bao giờ tha thứ cho mình sau cái ngày ấy, tôi nói có đúng không. Uchiha-san"

"Anh là ai?" Sasuke lập lạI câu hỏI của mình "TạI sao anh lạI biết rõ như thế? Cuộc chiến ấy chỉ có tôi và Naruto. Không ai ngoài hai chúng tôi cả. TạI sao anh lạI biết đến nó?"

"Đó là điều để tôi biết và anh phảI tìm ra nó" Kitsu trả lờI "Còn bây giờ thi Tạm biệt" Chỉ vớI lờI nói đó, Kitsu biến mất trong một làn khói trắng nhưng pha lẫn vớI nó là một màu đỏ để lạI cho Sasuke một dấu hỏI trên gương mặt.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sau một tuần kể từ khi Takeshi xuất viện. Tất cả các thành viên trong độI Genin ngày trước đều có mặt đông đủ, những kẻ ấy từng là bạn của Uzumaki Naruto, thậm chí còn có cả Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai, Sai, Takeshi và Yukino.

"Tôi gọI mọI ngườI đến đây là để thông báo một chuyện" Tsunade nói khi tất cả có mặt đông đủ "Uzmaki Naruto vẫn còn sống suốt 20 năm qua."

Tất cả mọI ngườI đứng tạI đây trừ Sai, Sasuke và Takeshi đều sốc trước lờI nói đó của tsunade. BởI vì họ không thể tin rằng ngườI bạn của họ vẫn sống, sống suốt 20 năm qua. Nhưng bạc vô tâm tích, kẻ mà họ tưởng rằng đã chết.

"Không thể nào?" Hinata lên tiếng "Naruto-kun không thể còn sống được?"

"Chính con trai cậu ta nói vớI tôi như vậy" Lần này đến lượt Sasuke "Trong chuyến nhiệm vụ đến làng Tuyết vừa rồI chính miệng Natsume nói vớI tôi cậu ta là con trai của Naruto."

"Uhm" Tsunade gật đầu "Ta đã cho điều tra về tro cốt của Naruto, phát hiện nó không phảI thuộc về cậu ấy mà thuộc về 1 trong số 3 Anbu kia. Theo ta chính Naruto mớI là kẻ giết chết ba tên Anbu đó và bỏ đi"

"Vậy ngườI muốn chúng tôi làm gì?" Neji hỏI "Đi tìm cậu ấy sau hơn hai mươi năm"

"PhảI" Tsunade tiếp tục "Ta muốn hỏI các cậu có đồng ý hay không? BởI vì đây là một nhiệm vụ rất khó khăn khi tìm một kẻ bỏ đi suốt 20 năm qua"

"Chúng tôi đồng ý" Những ngườI đứng trong phòng Hokage đồng thanh trả lờI trừ Sai và Takeshi

"Tôi không đồng ý vói nhiệm vụ lần này Hokage-sama" Sai và Takeshi nói cùng một lúc.

"TạI sao?"

"BởI vì tôi đã hứa vớI Naruto không nói cho ai biết chỗ ở của cậu ấy" Sai trả lờI "Nên nhiệm vụ lần này là một điều tuyệt đốI không thể đốI vớI tôi."

"Cậu biết Naruto còn sống?"

"PhảI" Sai gật đầu "BởI vì chính Naruto là kẻ giết Orochimaru và đưa Sasuke trở về để hoàn thành lờI hứa vớI Sakura. Cậu ấy mang tên Taki lúc trở về đây"

"Vậy còn cậu Takeshi." Tsunade quay sang phía anh mà hỏI "tạI sao cậu không đồng ý vớI nhiệm vụ này trong khi giữa cậu và Naruto không có một chút quan hệ nào"

"Hokage-sama, tôi đã hứa không nói vớI ai nơi ở của Naruto cũng như quan hệ giữa tôi và ngườI đàn ông này" Takeshi trả lờI "Tôi chỉ có thể nói rằng, nếu ngườI muốn tìm Naruto thì hãy tìm Red Shadow."

Chỉ như vậy Sai và Takeshi bước ra khỏI phòng Hokage nhưng không quên nói "Chúng may mắn"

Takeshi không nhận nhiệm này, nhưng cậu vẫn muốn báo nó cho ngườI thầy của mình biết. Cậu muốn cảnh cáo thầy mình, và hỏI ông có muốn gặp lạI những ngườI đó hay không? Cậu không muốn mang cái danh bất tín nhất là vớI ngườI giúp cậu mạnh như ngày hôm nay. cậu cũng không muốn giấc mơ của ngườI ấy bị tan vỡ. Giấc mơ về một cuộc sống bình thường như bao ngườI khác.

Takeshi đi đến nơi cậu thường gặp mặt  
Kitsu vớI tâm trạng bất cẩn, cậu không hề nhận ra rằng mình đang bị theo dõi bởI chính ngườI cha của cậu. Sasuke muốn biết tạI sao Takeshi không nhận nhiệm này và quan hệ giữa Takeshi và Naruto như thế nào.

Takeshi bước vào khu tập luyện của gia tộc kazama, cậu nhanh chóng tìm thấy thầy mình đang đứng chờ cậu trong khi mắt đang đọc một cuốn sách dày cộm về các loạI thuốc do chính Tsunade biên soạn.

"Sensei" Takeshi lên tiếng

"Gì! Takeshi" Kitsu thấy đứa học trò của mình có vẻ là lạ "Em có chuyện gì à?"

"Hokage ra lệnh tìm thầy" Takeshi trả lờI "Họ muốn tìm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Vậy thì sao?" Kitsu biết sớm muôn gi thì chuyện này cũng tớI

"Em chỉ muốn báo cho thầy biết vậy thôi"

"Takeshi! Thầy biết em là kẻ rất trọng lờI hứa. Nhưng đốI vớI chuyện này, thầy cần thờI gian Takeshi ạ. ThờI gian để suy nghĩ có nên trở về hay không? Thầy là một con ngườI khác chứ không còn là Naruto của ngày ấy nữa"

"Em biết"

"Cậu có thể ra đây được rồI đó Uchiha Sasuke" Kitsu lên tiếng cùng lúc phóng một chiếc phi tiêu đến chỗ Sasuke đang nấp

"Thì ra anh là Naruto" Sasuke nói cùng lúc anh bước ra khỏI nơi trốn của mình "Thật không ngờ, Naruto của ngày ấy lạI trở thành một ngườI đàn ông lạnh lùng đến như vậy?"

"Huh" Kitsu đến gần chỗ Sasuke đang đứng "Thì sao?"

"Cậu đã trở về tạI sao lạI không đi gặp những ngườI khác" Sasuke hỏI

"Tôi không muốn"

"Nhưng Naruto.."

"Sasuke, tôi đã không còn là Naruto của ngày trước nữa. Tôi giờ đây chỉ muốn một cuộc sống thanh bình bên vợ bên con mà thôi"

"Vợ.."

"Yuki Yuuri"

"KAZAMA KITSU" Từ phiá trong căn nhà phát ra một tiếng hét như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống "ANH DÁM BỎ MẶC TÔI NHƯ VẬY À?"

Kitsu chỉ muốn vỗ đầu mình vào bức tường hay một cái gì đó đạI loạI như vậy. Anh không hề ngờ rằng hôm nay lạI là ngày mà Yuuri tỉnh dậy sau 10 năm ngủ vùi trong tảng đá băng năm xưa. Anh có phảI là một ngườI chồng tồI hay không.

"Hi Yuuri" Kitsu nói vớI vẻ ngượng ngập khi cô gái chừng 34 hay 35 tuổI bước ra bớI vớI tóc nâu sậm cùng đôi mắt tím có vẻ giận giữ "Em tỉnh lạI rồI àh"

"THÌ SAO?" Yuuri hét , cô đến chổ Kitsu như muốn nắm đầu anh thậm chí không hề chú ý đến những kẻ khác "ANH LÀM GÌ MÀ ĐỂ TÔI Ở DƯỚI TÂNG HẦM THẾ KIA."

Sasuke và Takeshi không ngờ trên đờI này lạI có ngườI dữ hơn cả Sakura khi cô tức giận, trong khi Naruto hay Kitsu như một con thỏ không thể chống cự được. Cả hai cha con nhà Uchi không biết nên cườI hay nên ngăn cản hành động này của Yuuri khi cô la Kitsu.

"Oh! Hai ngườI là ai vậy?" Yuuri lần này mớI chú ý đến hai cha con nhà Uchiha "hình như tôi chưa gặp qua lần nào.? Mình à họ là ai vậy?" Yuuri hỏI vớI một giọng ngọt ngào khác hẳn vớI giọng mà cô dùng vớI Kitsu ban nãy.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke trả lờI "Còn đây là Takeshi con trai tôi"

"Kitsu-kun" Yuuri nói "Họ làm gì ở đây vậy? còn Yukino và Natsume đâu sao em không thấy hai đứa đâu hết vậy?"

"Yukino đang làm nhiệm vụ" Sasuke nói thay Kitsu "Con bé là một medic-nin nên suốt ngày hay giúp vợ tôi tạI bệnh viện"

"Oh" Yuuri gật đầu "Còn Natsume?"

"Natsume đang ở chỗ ba anh" Kitsu trả lờI "Cùng những ngườI khác trong nhóm Akatsuki"

"CÁI GÌ!" Yuuri một lần nữa hét toáng lên "EM ĐÃ BẢO ANH BAO NHIÊU LẦN LÀ KHÔNG ĐƯỢC ĐỂ NATSUME Ở CHÔ BA ANH KIA MÀ"

"Anh xin lỗI, Yuuri"

"Không sao" Yuuri nói vớI giọng ranh mãnh "Em bỏ qua cho anh"

'Thế nào cũng kèm theo điều kiện' Kitsu nghĩ khi anh nói "Thật sao?"

"Chỉ cần anh ngủ dưới sàn trong vòng 1 năm"

'Khônggggggggggggggggggggg'

"7 tháng" Kistu trả giá

"10 tháng"

"2 tháng"

"5 tháng"

"3 tuần"

"4 tuần"

Sasuke gần như muốn cườI trước vẻ mặt của Kitsu khi anh năn nỉ vợ mình. Anh không hề biết rằng Naruto lạI lấy một cô nàng như vậy? Như đốI vớI Kitsu thì khác, anh không biết tạI sao sau khi lấy nhau Yuuri lạI từ một cô gái hiều dịu luôn mặc cảm chuyển thành một ngườI có cá tính. Điều này cũng tạI nhóm Akatsuki mỗI lần anh dẫn Yuuri thăm họ, họ đã thay đổI tính cách Yuuri hiền lành của anh. Biến cô thành một con ngườI bướng bỉnh hở gặp chuyện gì không vừa lòng thì la hét vào tai anh.

"Cậu cườI cám gì?" Kistu hỏI khi thấy Sasuke đang ôm bụng cườI trong khi Takeshi mở to cặp mắt nhìn vợ của thầy mình.

"Không ngờ cậu lạm bị vợ dám mũi như thế?" Sasuke trả lời.

"Cậu cũng vậy thì nói ai teme"

"HồI nào, dobe"

"THÔI ĐI HAI NGƯỜI" Yuuri hét "KITSU EM MUỐN GẶP YUKINO NGAY BÂY GIỜ"

"Hai"

Cả bốn ngườI cùng nhau đến bệnh viện nơi mà Yukino phụ giúp Sakura. Khi gặp mẹ của mình cô hoàn toàn không tin nổI, cô đã khóc rất nhiều trong khi Kitsu cùng Sasuke đến văn phòng Hokage để nói chuyện vớI Tsunade về chuyện Kitsu chính là Naruto Uzumaki.

Điều tệ hạI nhất là khi Yukino biết ba cô là thấy của Takeshi, cô đã rất ghét cậu vì cướp mất ba mình trong khi cô hoàn toàn quên mất co chiếm hết cha mẹ của cậu trong suốt 3 năm nay để tập luyện cho cô.

Kitsu cũng kể hết mọI chuyện cho Sasuke về lý do mà Itachi mở đi, thậm chí còn nói về hai đứa con sinh đôi của Itachi. Điều khiến Sasuke ngạc nhiên là Shikaji đang cặp vớI một Rina, đứa con gái của Itachi trong khi anh hoàn toàn không biết cô bé là cháu gái mình.

Tuy để cho mọI ngườI biết mình còn sống, Kitsu vẫn dùng cái tên mà anh thường dùng bấy lâu nay. Anh thường hay đến nhà Sasuke để đấu luyện như mỗI lần điều kết thúc bởI những trận gây gở giữa hai ngườI bạn giống như ngày nào khi Sasuke và anh trở thành đồng đội.

"Yatta! Tôi mạnh hơn cậu teme" Kistu nói khi trận đấu giữa anh và Sasuke vừa kết thúc

"Câm miệng Dobe, cậu chỉ may mắn thôi" Sasuke đốp chát

"Cái gì? Tôi là Red Shadow còn cậu là cái thá gì Sasuke-teme"

"Naruto đừng nói vớI Sasuke-kun như vậy?" Sakura cũng vậy, cũng luôn bênh vực cho Sasuke.

"Nhưng Kitsu-kun thắng mà" Yuuri lên tiếng "Kitsu-kun là giỏI nhất"

"Sasuke"

"Không Kitsu cơ"

"Gưuu" Cả hai bà vợ của Sasuke lẫn Kitsu đang gây nhau xem ai mớI là kẻ thắng cuộc trong trận đấu vừa rồi.

"KITSU-KUN CỦA TÔI GIỎI HƠN SASUKE CỦA CÔ"

"KHÔNG DÁM. SASUKE-KUN MẠNH HƠN CÁI TÊN NGỐC ẤY"

"KITSU KHÔNG NGỐC SASUKE MÃI CHỈ LÀ KẺ THUA CUỘC"

"SASUKE MẠNH HƠN NARUTO-DOBE"

"ANH ẤY LÀ KISTU CHỨ KHÔNG PHẢI NARUTO-DOBE NÀY DOBE NỌ"

"Heh! Sasuke" Kistu lên tiếng khi thấy hai bà vợ tranh cãi vớI nhau "Cậu muốn làm một chầu Sake không?"

"Nghe hay đấy" Sasuke đồng tình và bỏ đi cùng Kitsu bỏ mặc Sakura và Yuuri tranh cãi vớI nhau chuyện thắng và thua giữa anh và Kitsu.

Cả hai ngườI bỏ đi chừng hơn 1 tiếng, Sakura và Yuuri mớI ngừng cuộc tranh cãi lạI và khi họ quay mặc lạI tìm chồng mình thì chỉ thấy Yukino và Takeshi tay trong tay đang đi cùng nhau chứ không phảI Sasuke và Kitsu.

Trong khi Sasuke và Kitsu cùng một số ngườI bạn khác như Sai, Neji, Choji thậm chí cả Tsunade đang ngồI cùng nhau ca hát và uống rượu say sưa mặc cho mấy bà vợ của mình đi tìm sau khi nhận ra rằng họ đã đi mất từ lúc nào. Nhưng họ cũng biết rằng, nếu họ lôi đầu về nhà thì thế nào hai bà ấy cũng nổI trận lôi đình vì cái tộI không nói tiếng nào đã bỏ đi.

Đúng như lờI dự đoán, khi Sasuke và Kitsu vừa mớI bước ra khỏI quá bar đã đụng ngay hai bà vợ đang nổI cơn lôi đình.

"HAI ÔNG HAY QUÁ NHỈ" Yuuri và Sakura nói cùng một lúc "BỎ ĐI KHÔNG NÓI TIẾNG NÀO?"

"Thôi chết" Kistu thì thầm "Yuuri, cho anh xin lỗI, sẽ không có lần sau đâu. Đúng không Sasuke" Sasuke gật đầu đồng tình nhưng chỉ nhận được cái liếc mắt nảy lửa từ Sakura và Yuuri.

"Sakura-chan" Yuuri quay sang phía Sakkura mà nói "Hay là chúng ta cho họ biết thế nào là lễ độ đi"

"Hai! Yuuri-chan. Cậu nói đúng"

"OH UH" Cả Sasuke và Kisu chi viết vác giò lên cô mà chạy trước khi để cho Sakura và Yuuri chạm vào ngườI bởI vì họ biết hậu qủa sẽ rất nghiêm trọng nếu không rờI khỏI nơi này càng sớm càng tốt.

"SASUKE/KITSU ĐỨNG LẠI" Sakura và Yuuri hét và rượt theo Sasuke và Kitsu.

**THE END**

A/N: Kết thúc này có vẻ hơi nhanh, nhưng nếu viết tiếp thì không biết thế nào nữa. Nếu có gì không thích xin cứ nói.


End file.
